It's Going To Be Love
by DarkAngelFallen
Summary: What if Briseis wasn’t the priestess of Troy but a slave girl given to Achilles before the Events of The Trojan War. And what if Achilles hadn’t died? Completed Sequel name: If I Ain't Got You...
1. Chapter One

What if Briseis wasn't the priestess of Troy but a slave girl given to Achilles before the Events of The Trojan War. And what if Achilles hadn't died?

The slave thing isn't the same as it is in the movie…

__

It's Going To Be Love

They took her away from her home of Troy where she was a slave girl still but they treated her better. Briseis of Troy was a lovely girl with brown eyes and matching hair that was chestnut and curly but not unruly. She had been sleeping on the cold, stone floor for the last 3 nights, alone and with very little clothing. She was young, the age of 20 to be exact. Her nights were restless since the guards had a fond need to touch her, not on the shoulder but in her intimate areas and a couple had tried to have their way with her but none had succeeded. She was afraid to sleep anymore. She was going for 24 hours without sleep, with fear they would do it again.

She was on the floor now, staring at the moon through the bars to the outside world when she heard the annoying banging on the bars where the door was. "Wake up whore." She heard the guard call her, it was normal to hear that on a daily basis. When Briseis turned, the guard was standing there with a built man with blonde locks that ended just above his shoulders and blue eyes that looked like they had seen to much in his young life. "Don't call her that. No woman deserves it." He said sternly to the guard as he opened the door. He walked in and came closer to Briseis. She became instantly scared, which he had expected.

"From that, I assume they didn't treat you well. Like I ordered." The man said, staring angrily at the guard who seemed to get smaller under the man's intense stare. "C'mon girl. I'm taking you back to my home in Greece." The man said as he picked Briseis up in his arms and held her without any real strength. "You need to ear more." He said into Briseis's ear as he cradled her like you would a baby. Briseis fell limp in his arms, sleeping peacefully. The man held her out her arm, right where the wrist connected with the upper arm, there were burn marks.

"Seem to have a habit with burning her do you?" The man said as he kicked the guard and left the jail cell, carrying his new slave. She was very beautiful if you ignored the bags under her eyes which made him wonder the last time she had a good night sleep. She was short and slender but he could tell, if she ate, she would have a curvy shape. He felt her snuggle into his broad chest, and he felt a tingle he hadn't felt in a long time. He was planning on spending time in his home in Greece, he wasn't ready to go to war yet until his emotional wounds healed.

Female company could make that process quicker and more enjoyable. The boat was set to leave in another 30 minutes which gave them enough time to gather his belongings and get her a bed on the ship. She had to sleep in the bottom deck with the others while he slept above in a room made for the richest payer. The last war had paid him well. He wasn't able to get another room for the girl and he had expected her to be less pretty than she was. He felt her breathing become rapid and calm again. She was having nightmares; he knew that feeling.

He remembered the faces of the men he killed, the thousands he did. And the worse part of it was, that he didn't regret it, not even a little bit. The ship was a little distance away when Briseis started to wake. Her eyes adjusted to the rising sun. She realized that someone was carrying and immediately leaped from the arms. The man who had rescued her was the one carrying her. "I suppose that would happen. You should know my name. I am Achilles of Greece. And if my sources are true, you are Briseis?" Achilles asked Briseis as she recoiled violently from him.

She looked into his blue eyes again before her legs sent her running as fast as she could. Briseis never felt her legs take her faster like it did until now. But Achilles was still fast enough to catch her by the hair and tugged her over when he slammed her into the wall. His eyes were fiery and angry as Briseis expected to be struck. Seeing how built his body was, it was going to hurt. A lot. He did slap her but took her chin into his hand and squeezed hard, getting her to look at him.

"Do that again and you're praying for a death wish. Especially in these streets. Let's go." Achilles said in a stern voice as he grabbed her hand and it felt good, like it was suppose to be there. Achilles' held her hand so tight that it started to cut off her circulation which made her hand slightly purple. When Achilles did notice, he made his hold a little less force, but only a little. Briseis saw the huge ship which made her get nervous and excited at the same time. "Never been on a ship have you Briseis?" Achilles asked as he walked up the stairs with Briseis right behind him.

"No."

"Ah, she speaks. Such a lovely voice sweet angel, speak again." Achilles said as he showed her around the ship such as where _he _would be staying and, much against his will, showing her where she would be sleeping. The bottom stairwell was wet with something that Briseis didn't want to know about. Achilles looked at the conditions and frowned. As much as he didn't want to send Briseis down there, he couldn't have her spend the night with him. One, it was cramped enough and second, he didn't know if he could trust himself with a beautiful girl like her.

"I'll wake you in the morning." Achilles said as he combed her hair slightly with his hand. It was an intimate act that most lovers do. She nodded and looked at the area where she was suppose to sleep. a lot of men were around, some were throwing up and others, were groping other women. She grew uncomfortable in the area as she found a spot away from the chaos and bit her nails. She was extremely nervous.

As was Achilles. He stared out into the open sea, the wind blowing through his locks. The sun was still rising and he could hear the noises coming from the bottom deck. And a faint sound, a faint "Help Me" like it was being muffled under a hand. _Find Her_, a voice said to Achilles as he sprinted down to the deck.

It was smoky and he could see Briseis in the corner…and a man, a drunk one, on top of her, her dress bodice was ripped down, exposing her breasts. He could see her tears. He ripped the man off her and she fixed her dress. Her eyes met his and he couldn't let her stay down in that hell hole.

"C'mon." Achilles said softly as he escorted her upstairs and to his quarters. The doors were a strong, hollow wood that could protect anyone. Achilles locked the door and turned to see Briseis sitting on the bed. She looked to vulnerable with her angelic face and torn dress. "Sleep on the right side and I'll sleep on the other side." he said as he settled on his side and felt her adjust to hers. "Thank you." Briseis whispered slightly before she felt a strong hand grip hers.

"Thetis," Aphrodite said as she stared into the well, "Your son is starting to fall in love."

How was that? Review!


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I got that many in one day! Holy Sht!

This is to Anna: I'm basing the characters from Homer's book but I am going to see the movie and this is based on the parts that I have seen. I know it's stupid but the weekend is almost near, than I will see it!

Um, most of the first chapters will be on the ship. I am saying that the ship voyage is about 6 days long (7 chapters). Over that period of time, Achilles and Briseis will get closer and probably by chapter eight (or earlier) the romance will be on! Okay, here is Chapter Two.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

Chapter Two

Achilles didn't sleep well that night. With Briseis right next to him and a cold breeze going through the room made it quite difficult. She barely moved that night which made Achilles nervous when he woke up the next morning. Her hair was messy and her eyes were shut as Achilles dressed and watched her from the corner of his eye. She was still dressed in her torn dress which made him wonder how bad those guards treated her. Achilles, himself, was dressed in his brown, torn sleeves shirt and his skirt (tell me what that is called!). His sandals were comfy and his hair was left down.

He sat on the bed slightly and rubbed his thumb over Briseis's wounds on her arm. The burns seem to have healed but it looked like it hurt, a lot. "What'd they do to you?" He asked Briseis's sleeping form as he adjusted the covers to swathe her body that was shivering slightly. He looked up and saw the daylight streaming through the wood slight separations. He looked back over to Briseis who was still asleep and left her to go upstairs. It seemed to be about noon since the sun was directly over the ship. Achilles looked around and saw the man from downstairs. He was still stumbling around and it took the jaws of life to keep him from going and beating the hell out of him for what he tried to do to Briseis.

He looked out to the sea that was completely open, not a scene of land in sight. "Achilles, sir." A meek voice said behind him. He turned to see a small man, not small, but shorter than his 6'4 frame. "We will be arriving back in Greece in another 5 days or so. I see there is a female staying in your room. We do not permit prostitution." Achilles looked at the man, what the hell is it with this girl and being associated with being a prostitute. "She isn't a prostitute, she's my slave and I didn't want her in those unbearable conditions with a guy who likes to harass women." Achilles said, eyeing the drunken man.

"Okay sir." The man said as he backed away slowly from Achilles. He looked back to the doorway to his bedroom. He looked around and walked towards the door and opened it quickly, expecting Briseis to still be asleep. She wasn't; "What the hell!" Briseis screamed as she covered herself quickly. Achilles had walked in on her dressing. He was wrong about her figure; long, lightly tan legs that lead to a thin stomach. She was not pretty, she was breathtakingly beautiful. She backed away from him, still covering her intimate areas. "I'm sorry but I can't stay up there. I won't look." Achilles said as he laid on the bed, looking towards the window. Briseis nodded and let her sheet fall to the floor as she continued dressing. Achilles looked over his shoulder slightly and saw Briseis's back, her pale back. She slipped her top on and looked back over to the bed where Achilles was.

"Why did you help me last night. I would think you would be like my other masters. Not care about a damn thing." Briseis said as she sat on the bed, away from Achilles. She looked so distraught and like no one had ever given her any love before. He was like that too but he had war, as his substitute to love. "I helped you because, even though I'm a warrior, I believe that a man should love his woman and give respect to any other girl…woman he meets." Briseis nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Do you have a woman?" Achilles looked up at the question and sighed. He did have a woman, a long time ago. She meant nothing to him now. "No I don't. You have a man probably, knowing how beautiful you are." It slipped, he hadn't meant to say that. "Why would a slave have a man?" Briseis said, trying to ignore the compliment he gave her. Internally, she smiled at it.

"Do you go to war a lot?" she asked as she toyed slightly with the silk sheets. Achilles met her eyes as he nodded. "I only fight for pay and sometimes, because I need to get away. Don't think I'm all good or anything. I've killed a lot of men." he said as he laid on the bed. Briseis had been around a lot of men in her life, not many had made her feel as comfortable as she was at the moment. A knock at the door made Achilles get up in a frenzy and run to it. Briseis looked at him and followed his stride to the door. He opened the door and the same, shorter man was standing there. "Sir, is your companion named Briseis?" Achilles nodded. "That man," the shorter man said, pointing to the drunken man from before, "requests her company to lunch, in the lower decks, with all the other men, other than you and a few."

"Don't. Please don't make me go." Briseis said, her voice breaking and starting to tear up. Achilles turned back to the man, "You heard the woman." he shut the door and went to Briseis. She looked surprised and wiped her tears hastily. "I thought, I thought that you would be happy to be rid of me." Achilles looked to her and frowned as he touched her shoulder slightly. "Don't think like that. We have another 5 days on this ship before we're in Greece. I'll be back. Stay in the room and lock the door." Achilles said as he let go of her shoulder and left her alone. Briseis smiled and walked to the door and locked it. She smiled again and went to make the bed.

Thetis smiled as she looked through the well. "Aphrodite, this girl is beautiful." Thetis said, admiring Briseis's beauty. "I think he may marry her someday." Aphrodite smiled…

Shorter chap than yesterday but it will get better. You can tell that Achilles and Briseis have a crush on each other. In the next chapter, I will tell what Achilles does and another day on the ship. Romance is coming soon! The first kiss may be in the fourth or fifth chapter! Review! Review! Review! Thanks to the following people:

amy

KidneyThief

Adriaane

le-bel-ecrivain

Achilles-Lover

Nequi

Rogue-2004

Lilia

mysterious-mists

Anna

feenian

Thanks again!

:Angel:


	3. Chapter Three

I'm on a roll tonight! This chapter is more friendly and the romantic like one will definitely be in the next one. The next chap will be their first kiss! Achilles and Briseis are still on the ship and this chapter tells what Achilles did when he left and their first night aboard the ship (that's not sleeping). Um, considering I posted the 2nd chapter a couple of hours ago, no thank you reviews yet for I haven't checked yet.   
  
I don't think I made myself clear about the R rating, it's only rated R for sex in later chaps and violence for the later, later ones when Achilles gets to Troy.   
  
And also, I will do some major Helen bashing in this story. I think she's a wench and the reason Achilles died (No! Not Brad Pitt!) But Paris is okay so nothing bad about him. I am pleased with the reviews just I wish more people looked under the Romance Section. Okay, um, here is Chapter Three.   
  
Chapter Three  
  
He didn't like to leave Briseis like that. She was a great girl…woman…he couldn't get use to saying that. She was only a year younger than him but he had seen so much more than her. He knew what death was, but she knew what pain was. Like him, she had grown up an orphan, well, most likely. Achilles never knew his father and a prophet had told him his mother was a god (I'm guessing at this!). He stepped on the top deck and searched it with his blue eyes, hoping to find the man he was looking for. That drunken son-of-a-bitch was never going to talk to Briseis again. She always seemed scared and desperate when he even came near her.   
  
The Bottom Deck, a voice said in Achilles' head. He looked to the clear, blue sky when he saw the sun in the west. He took one last look at the sky before turning and walked to the stairs leading to the bottom deck. He opened the cracked, wooden door and the man he was looking for fell out. Achilles grabbed him by his dark, matted hair and held him to the wall. "Let's get something straight," Achilles started as he added more pressure to his chest, "you stay away from the girl." The drunk man laughed cold heartily. "You mean that Lil' pretty one." He said as he spit alcohol on Achilles. He laughed again. "Are you her man or something. Cause if not, I'm going to keep going until she's my woman. Or when she's become a woman, if you know what I mean."   
  
Achilles punched the man in the head and threw him onto the wet floor. "She is my woman." Of course Achilles was lying but he had to protect his slave. Even if it meant lying to a man he would never see again. He left the bottom deck, and noticed the sun was beginning to set. It had been an unusually long day. He had only been gone for a half hour, maybe a little bit more and he already missed that brown haired baby that was sitting in his room, alone and completely susceptible. He let out a quiet moan just thinking about it. There was no doubt that he liked her, but did he have a crush on her. That was definite with her beauty and he liked to be needed. She was sweet and seemed rather street smart even though he found her in a jail.   
  
But, she hadn't eaten so she became defenseless and that's how he was needed, physical support while she would give him the necessary love needed to mend his emotional wounds. It seemed like they needed each other. But he could only hope for her friendship. He only bought her as a slave to take care of his house and do his bidding, without pay. He went to his door again and knocked quietly. He heard the locks unchain and he saw Briseis's pretty face. She smiled slightly when she saw him again. She was most likely getting nervous. "Not even going to ask who it is? I could be the King of Rome, coming to kidnap you!" Achilles said and that made Briseis laugh. He liked to see her smile, it wasn't often. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he changed his shirt in front of her. Briseis lost her breath slightly when she saw him.   
  
He had tan, chiseled muscles. His biceps were strong and he had washboard abs. With a man as handsome as he was, what would he want with a girl like her. His shirt this time was a light tan that matched his skirt a little better. He met her eyes and turned away, hiding his smirk. "Yes." Briseis said as she smoothed her own skirt and brushed her hair slightly. "Don't get so nervous. I talked to the drunk so he won't bother you anymore." Achilles said as he touched the side of her waist softly. He didn't want to seem like that he was coming on strong, he barely knew her. But there was something about her that made want more. No other girl made him like that, no one ever kept his interest like she did. He mostly screw them then dump him.   
  
He wanted to take this one slow. He wanted to take the time to really get to know her before they rush into anything sexual. He comfortable with a few kisses, but he wanted to know her better before that even happened. Just the touch of the hand kept him satisfied, for now. In time, his hunger for her will grow. He looked at Briseis who was still sitting on the bed. "Ready?" Achilles asked as he held out his hand to her. She looked at his hand, than back up to his eyes. She loved his eyes; they made her weak in the eye. Tantalizing blue eyes that were so intense with thought and emotion. She took his hand and he helped her up. The sun was almost behind the horizon and the torches were lit. Music was playing and many people were dancing while a man held out fish that was caught from the sea that day. Briseis had watched from the window in the bedroom.   
  
"Achilles!" The man said in a surprised tone. "I'll have two of the fish you have." Achilles said as he flashed the man his grin. The girl behind the man serving fish gave him a smile and a wink. I guess she hadn't realized that Achilles was standing with Briseis because she said, "Want me to come to your room for a little…company?" She said in a sexy tone. Achilles gave her a fake smile, "Sorry, I don't screw hoes." she gave a 'humph!' sound and turned to another customer. Achilles and Briseis took a table right in front of the plank and he smirked.   
  
"Tell me, where do you come from?" Achilles asked as he drank his drink. Briseis looked up from hers and smiled. "I'm from Troy. I was a slave there, like here, but I lived with my mother and father. I have a sister, her named was Shyla. I was taken away when I was fifteen and I guess you could say I was a vagabond. I escaped my captors a lot. But only if they treated me badly." Briseis said as she sipped her wine and stared out into the ocean. "Should I look out for that?" Achilles asked with a smile. Briseis laughed and shook her head, "Not one of my masters asked me to dine with them. So I would guess not." She smiled again.   
  
"Tell me about your past." Briseis said as the fish was given to them. Achilles looked up but didn't answer. "It's nothing special."   
  
"Well neither was mine but I told. C'mon!" Briseis said, smiling, the one Achilles could resist. "Okay but it's kind of depressing. I was an orphan most of my life. I never knew my father or my mother. I spent my days alone, learning to fight and I became good at it. I lead my first war when I was seventeen and here I am today. I think you know where I live." Briseis gave him a half smile, but a true one. Briseis looked to her food and her eyes filled with glee. "I've never had fish, is it good?" Achilles asked her as she started digging in. She wiped her mouth on her napkin and answered, "Yes, try it. It's delicious." Like you I bet, Achilles thought as he took the fish into his mouth. It was different, that was the only way to describe it. But he ate it anyways.   
  
When they finished, Achilles asked, "Would you like to dance?" He asked it carefully though. He didn't want her to think he wanted to sleep with her or anything. Yet. Briseis met his eyes again and nodded and gave him her hand. "Sure." Achilles took her hand in his and lead her to where the couples slow danced. The music man played a slow song that was very romantic. He took her hand in his and her arm went to his shoulders while his other arm held her waist. He led, which was expected. She stared in his eyes a lot, and she really wanted to be in his arms always. The drunk man watched angrily but turned away. Achilles met her eyes again and began to lean in. Briseis was too, but when they were only millimeters apart, she pulled away suddenly.   
  
"No, I can't do this." She said sadly and ran away from the deck, leaving Achilles alone. He punched his arm in anger. Briseis was in their room now, crying from her stupid decision. "Why can't I just let him have me?" she cried into the pillow.   
  
From above, Aphrodite frowned as did Thetis. "I can't give him a break Thetis just because he is your son. He has his own fate."   
  
"And is she in his fate?" Thetis asked as she looked at her distraught son through the well.   
  
"She is his fate."   
  
Okay, um, this was really long! I hope you all like it! I know, I suck! I should have made them kiss but I thought it would make it go to fast. I was listening to Anna! Um, hope I get more reviews. Thank you!  
  
:Angel: 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to all my reviewers! I know Achilles is way Out of Character but he won't become cocky and all that until Briseis visits him in Troy. I like him like this but I do also like him as overconfident as he is. This is where the A/B takes a real turn. It's their first kiss. I know the last chapter was extremely dramatic but it had to be done. I think I might keep him like this for their early courting but as they get farther in their relationship, his true, arrogant self starts to show through. I do wish I had gotten more reviews for chapter three but it's better than nothing. I estimate this story will probably be more than 15 chapters long. Okay, here's chapter four…  
  
Chapter Four   
  
That night was awkward to sleep through. Both Achilles and Briseis were awake, thinking about each other. Her tears had long since dried and his arm would heal. But both their hearts would not mend. His heart was broken from rejection and anger from being rejected while hers was broken from the fear she had of a man loving her or wanting to love her. Cautiously, Briseis left her hand out to the middle of the bed and left it there, praying Achilles would take it. She felt a rough, callus hand brush hers but didn't take it. She felt tears graze her eyes and some slipped down her cheeks. She put a hand over her mouth to asphyxiate the sound her cries made. Achilles heard it and made no move to even try to comfort her. He would be right now if she had given in.   
  
He felt her weight lift off the bed and over to the chair by the window. Achilles turned over and watched her wipe her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Achilles asked in a cruel tone as he took the rest of the sheet for himself. He turned again to face the ceiling as he listened to Briseis' stifled cries again. "I hate you." Briseis whispered quietly and felt two, painfully strong hands grab her shoulders. He forced her to look at him. He grabbed her face and made her look at him with defiant eyes. "What did you say?" Achilles said angrily as his icy eye stared into her defiant ones. "I said, I hate you." That was when he slapped her. For the first time, he had slapped her with the hand that had gripped hers only two nights ago. She tasted blood on her bottom lip and looked back at him. He seemed stunned at his acts. His eyes were wide and his arms hung loosely at his sides. Briseis stood and walked past him angrily to the small washroom that connected off the room.   
  
She wet her hands with the fresh water on the counter and dabbed it gently on her lip and winced. Briseis felt a hand on her shoulder again and shrugged it off violently. She turned to see Achilles again and screamed, "Don't Touch Me!" she heard him grinding his teeth when he grabbed her again. He took her shoulders and shoved his hands under her arm and brought her up to his face level while holding the bottom of her thighs. She had no choice but to hold his shoulders to help keep her up. He let her down and sat her down on the counter when he took her face in his hands. "I'm sorry okay? I've hit women before but none like I did you. Let me see your lip." Achilles said as he took the slightly swollen lip slightly in his finger. Her eyes met his again and his nose brushed hers. "No, no." Briseis said as she tried to move but he didn't let her.   
  
"Just let me kiss you." Achilles said as he brushed his lips against hers. He took her bottom lip with his teeth and sucked slightly. A small kiss turned into a passionate one when Achilles slipped his tongue inside her mouth and had a war with hers. Her robe that was hanging loosely on her was shrugged off with his help. Her nightgown was thin and silky and Achilles felt her breasts brushing his chest. He gripped Briseis' brown locks and combed them with his fingers. Briseis pulled away with the need of air. Achilles nuzzled her nose and her face. "I like you Briseis. A lot." Achilles said as his hand brushed around her small waist. "I like you too." Briseis said as she let her hand brush his tan face. She wrapped her legs around his waist as Achilles lifted her up and carried her back to their bed. He laid her down and rolled to the other side. His hand was still resting comfortably on her stomach which was starting to firm up from their large meal that night.  
  
Briseis felt herself smile as she turned to face Achilles who was smiling himself. She had never seen him smile truly. She saw a smirk but that was it. She crawled over and laid her head on his broad chest and kissed it slightly. He rubbed her hair again and covered them up with the sheet and he held her to him. "Only two more days on the dreadful ship than we will be in Greece." Achilles muttered to Briseis who was still awake. "What's Greece like?" Briseis asked as she twiddled with his blonde strands. "My home is large with bedrooms and other rooms like you would never believe. Most hold weapons but I do have other rooms different from that. In the back are the bathes in a waterfall and the gardens are held. I really did care for it but I like the area so I can practice with the weapons. I practice every morning at dawn, rain or sun." Achilles said as he rubbed Briseis' arm. He was going to continue but he felt her breaths become slower. She was fast asleep..  
  
"They look so sweet." Thetis muttered to Aphrodite and the other gods watching. It had become some sort of a pastime of watching her son's romance bloom. Poseidon spoke, "I'll make your son and his new lover's journey safe on sea." Thetis smiled to him and nodded. "Why did you choose Briseis of Troy for my son Aphrodite?" Thetis asked as she watched the couple sleep through the well. "She's sweet, smart and unprotected while your son is cold, war smarts and overconfident. They equal each other out. It is said that she is one of the most pretty also. Helen of Sparta is the most beautiful of them all but a wench she is. She isn't faithful to her man but he is to her."   
  
Thetis nodded and watched in happiness as her son smiled in his sleep…  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Briseis woke up alone and nervous. Achilles had left her and she didn't know where he was. Her brown eyes searched the note or something that told where he had gone. And she had found it, next to her pillow laid a note. She picked it up attentively and read it;  
  
Dear Briseis,   
  
I have some other business to attend to but I will be back later. We need to talk about last night. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I'll be back a little after noon, when the sun is directly over you. We are at a port right now, stay on the ship until I get back.   
  
Achilles   
  
Briseis sighed at the letter. The sun was barely over the horizon yet and she had the day to spend to herself. She didn't like it, not one bit.   
  
So, how was it? Review people! Review! 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks for the great reviews everyone! I am very happy I have almost 50! You people are magnificent! Before, my inspiration for this story came from the song "It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore and now, the inspiration comes from "Here with Me" by Dido. Um, for all the people who love by A/B interactions will be mad at me for this chapter. I'm trying to make this seem realistic and I am going to make Briseis seem as I thought she is, a sweet, young but vulnerable girl. I seem to like that word! But it is apparent that Achilles will stop at nothing to win her affections. Achilles does not want her as a sex object like in the book and the movie but as a companion that he does want to love. He's going to get rougher and more intense as their relationship gets deeper. I ask that you all review!  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until your resting here with me   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Briseis hated those kind of notes; the ones that you didn't know if you were in trouble or not. It was another day before the ship would dock again, except it would be in Greece, her new home. She looked around the room and it looked like Achilles had been gone for a while. His side of the bed was made which was a rarity and the shades that were usually shut were now open. She could see the open sea on her right and on her left was the dock where the people walked and gossiped amongst themselves. Briseis smiled at the playing children and the old man who told them to stop making such a racket. She slipped out from under the sheets and began to change into her ratty, hole filled skirt and top that brown was turning into a rusty red.   
  
She heard a knock on the door when she was slipping on her sandals. Her brown hair was still a mess from the night and she did what she could to tie it up. The knock was persistent and when she opened the door, Achilles stood there, looking quite annoyed. He carried cloth with him and Briseis had assumed it was something for him to wear. He didn't seem like the type to give gifts to a woman, even if it was a rose. He put the cloth on the chair and looked at her. "You still wear that petty thing." he said smugly as he eyed her. Briseis eyes looked down to the floor, the bastard knew she had nothing else. "But I suppose you do need something of the new." He said as he held up the cloth. It was cloth, but it was not just plain, it was an intricate dress that clung to the assets he knew she had. It seemed to feel like velvet and it flowed to her feet with two thick straps that held it up. It was beautiful.   
  
"I can't accept this." Briseis said breathlessly as she looked at the dress again. She was a slave, she hadn't been rich her entire life.   
  
"Yes you can. It is a gift from me to you." Achilles said as he held the dress to her figure and seemed happy with what it seem to show. "A perfect fit." He said as he put his hand on her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly but it had turn into another passionate one with his hands exploring her hair and neck. Briseis pulled away abruptly. Achilles tried to continue the kiss but failed miserably when she turned her head away. "I can't do this." She said and pulled herself away from under his grasp. "And why is that?" Achilles asked, bored, expecting that it was unprofessional or something under those terms. "Because I can't get close to you." he certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. His blue eyes met her pained ones, she seem to be having a problematical time with her feelings for him and it showed.   
  
"I can't get close to any man. I lied when I said that no man ever took an interest in me. When I was younger, my brother's friend, told me he loved me and pursued me. When someone, an enemy, found out, he killed him. My enemy told me I was promised to someone and that meant I couldn't have a relationship with any male that wasn't blood." Briseis began to cry at that. "And I have to many feelings to have that happen. I care to much, I'd rather be miserable than watch you die." Briseis said as she let her tears fall down her cheeks. She looked at him again before taking off from the room and off the ship. Achilles watched her run, she did feel something for him. And he wasn't going to let her get away.   
  
He, too, ran off the ship and after his love. It took ages to find the brunette but he did, eventually. She stood by the bay and watched the other ships leave when he touched her shoulder. She seemed drawn to his touch and he put his other hand just above her stomach, where her ribcage was. He pulled her closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. Briseis still wore the torn skirt and top and he could feel the air become colder, due to the sun going behind an ominous cloud. "Look at me" Achilles started as he forced Briseis to look at him, "I won't be happy or satisfied until you're mine. Completely, utterly mine." Achilles said possessively as he kissed her again, rough and scarring. He bit her lip until it split and bled.   
  
Briseis struggled under him, both scared and slightly aroused. She liked that he could feel possessive, it made her feel desired, something she hadn't known in a long time. When he had seen how brutal he was with her lip, he tended to it carefully, massaging the wound with his tongue as he sucked slightly on it. Achilles felt her struggle under him and tightened the strength of his arms around her waist. Briseis pulled away slightly for air. "I won't go." She said as she let him suck on her neck slightly. "I won't sleep or eat or do anything until I know you are mine. I feel something like I never felt before. And it all started when you were in that cell. Damn you Briseis." She smiled slightly and took his face in hers.   
  
"I never belong to anyone, other than you." She knew it had slipped in too fast and she was slipping under. No one, no one, had ever given this kind of attention or wanted to be possessive and protective of her like he did. Something told her this what she needed, he was like her oxygen.   
  
Achilles felt something become free when Briseis stated, to the world, she was his. He knew courting was a difficult task and he welcomed it with open arms. Take care of her, a voice whispered as he kissed her hair. "We need to go back." Achilles said as he held her in his arms again and touched her back with his palm. The open spots, where flesh could be seen, those spots were soft. They walked slow, he held her hand and brought her closer to his waist and kissed her temple again. He was being kind, gentle to her. Only minutes before he was biting her lip so hard it bled. She knew he was a brutal lover. The bruises on her lip and on her neck proved her theory. The ship was still at the port, the candles were lit and flourished throughout the ship.   
  
Soft music played again as Achilles escorted the both of them back to their room. "I'm going to change." Briseis said as she picked up the dress. Achilles nodded and retorted, "Meet me outside when you are done." he smiled to her and went to the door, opened it and shut it. Briseis stared at the door before turning to the mirror (were there mirrors?) Her hair was still matted and her lip was scabbed. She slipped off her top and then her skirt, left clad only in her undergarments. The dress had slipped on with ease, only tightening on her hips and the bodice. It was meant to clung, that was obvious. When satisfied with her look, she stepped outside and saw Achilles standing, looking at the thin piece of land that seemed like it was a world away.   
  
Briseis saw the drunk man looking in her direction but turned away when Achilles kissed her shoulder. "Beautiful" he whispered as they looked out into the horizon. "Nervous about going back home?" Briseis asked as she felt him slip his arm across her chest to bring her closer to him. "Wherever you go, is my home." Achilles said as he kissed her neck.   
  
----  
  
"He loves her, that much is obvious." Aphrodite said as Zeus watched from the well. "Thetis, your son is very handsome. That girl, she could be a god herself." Thetis smiled at her son and his new love. "She's changing him."   
  
----  
  
Well! This is a short chapter! I was just wondering if I spelt Achilles' mother's name right? Also, give me more gods and what they control because I'm having trouble with it. I'll try to get more god interactions. Thanks for the reviews!   
  
:A N G E L:   
  
Oh, opps! I'll post all the people who reviewed this chapter in the next one. I have to get better at that! 


	6. Chapter Six

Holy shit! I have sixty reviews in about 6 days! I am soo proud of you reviewers! Because of this, I will make this a purely fluffy A/B chapter! You all earned it! Oh yeah, I am really bad at history and such so if I mention Rome again, I apologize and remind me in the review. Also, let's just say that velvet is around because I am basing Briseis dress partly on the one Helen wore in the previews and when she was with Paris. Oh, and for the people who didn't get the memo, I am going to do some major Helen bashing. I think she's a two-timing wench! She's the only reason Achilles died and the only reason Achilles/Briseis thing never really happened. Okay, here is the fluffy chapter!  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until your resting here with me   
  
Chapter Six  
  
The morning sun shined through the closed drapes that was in behind their bed. Achilles was awake, and holding Briseis close to him. She wore a nightgown again, the only one she had. They were going to finally be in Greece today and the port was only a couple of miles away. He could hear the racket upstairs from the men walking about the ship. He felt Briseis move slightly as she turned over to look at him with tired eyes. Her hair, in it's natural curly state, was tangled and tousled from the nights events. They had spent most of last night in each others arms and talking about their home lives before they knew each other. "Morning" Briseis said as she stretched her arms. "Sleep well?" Achilles asked as he lifted the sheet and put his hand on her stomach. He rubbed it in a circular motion while staring at her.   
  
"Very well." Briseis said as she leaned up and kissed him on the mouth gently. She ran her hand along his tan, well built biceps and leaned back into the bed while Achilles got on top of her and ran his fingers through her hair. He took his mouth off hers and kissed his way down her neck. He clung to her as Briseis started to squirm under him in delight. Her strap that usually slipped off her shoulder was now dipped down her arm as Achilles kissed farther down her neck, almost to her breasts. Briseis pushed him away slightly, "Don't" she whispered as Achilles stared into her eyes and nodded. He pulled the strap back up to her shoulder but still stayed on top of her.   
  
"I'm sorry." Briseis said as she ran her hand through his blonde hair. He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his mouth. He kissed her palm and each of her fingers. Achilles got off her and stood; "Get dressed, we'll be at the port in a bit." he said as he slipped on his shirt, kissed her and walked out the door. Briseis still didn't know how a handsome man like Achilles would want a girl like her. She had long, brown hair that could be unruly and natural brown eyes that were the color of chestnut while her skin was like porcelain. She was plain and nothing seemed to be attractive about her. She sighed and got out from the bed, upset that all the warmth that was in the bed was gone. She picked up the dress from yesterday off the chair and slipped off her nightgown.   
  
The dress still fit perfectly like yesterday and Briseis smiled as she felt the velvet slide over her skin. She had to admit, Achilles had really good taste when it came to the dress. When she made her final adjustments, Briseis slipped on her sandals and walked outside. Achilles stood by the edge of the ship, talking with the captain. They seemed to be deep in conversation and she chose not to bother them. She knew he would get annoyed if she interrupted. She walked towards the side and looked towards the chunk of land that was ahead. The port seemed only a mile away. She felt a hand on her shoudler. Briseis let her hand go to it and felt it.   
  
It wasn't Achilles' hand; "Well, if it isn't the whore who rejected me." It was the drunk guy. She felt a sharp object brush behind her back as the man took out a dagger and put it in front of her throat. "Seems like you let that ass of a warrior bang you. Oh Warrior Achilles!" The drunk man screamed. Briseis could see Achilles turn at the sound of his name and his face turned from annoyed to fear as he saw her in that position. "Such a dainty, pretty little neck she has. To think, what if I slit it." He said as he brought the dagger closer to Briseis' neck. Pain filled her senses as she cried out. "Let her go" Achilles said threatingly as he looked back to her and to him. "No, I think that's the least painful way to die. Drowning seems better." Even though they were close to the port, the water was still deep. The drunk man took the dagger off Briseis' neck and threw her into the ocean. When she hit the water, immense pain filled her senses again but she was worrying about something more. She couldn't swim.   
  
Because Briseis was a slave, she was never taught to swim. She stayed underwater, not knowing how to come back up. She heard the water splash and someone grab her waist. The sun never looked so bright as she came closer and closer to the surface. When they reached it, Briseis clung to her savior, it was Achilles, of course. "Wrap your legs around my waist." he said as a rope came down from the ship to pull them up. He kissed her neck as the rope came closer to the boat. The captain stood on the side along with some men. They took Briseis first than helped Achilles. He turned and looked at the man who threw his lover overboard.   
  
"Better run bitch." Achilles said as he grabbed the drunk man and punched him so hard, his nose shattered on impact. It took a total of 5 men and Briseis' screams to pull Achilles off the drunk man. He growled slightly while the drunk man covered his bleeding nose. Achilles turned back to Briseis and brought her closer to him. The ship had docked while Achilles and the drunk man fought and they were now in Greece, his home and her new one. He grabbed her hand and held it tight as they walked down the docks, the people running and talking. The women stared at Achilles and some said hello while he brushed most off.   
  
Most of them were beautiful, with long, blonde hair and perfect blue eyes; they made her feel inferior and it became worse when men compared her to them. "Is this home?" Briseis asked Achilles as they walked down the crowded street. "Yes, this is home…"   
  
------  
  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing in Chapter 5:  
  
Miriel  
  
Anna  
  
dr3amlvr  
  
Didi6- I'll do that story when I finish this or after if I decide to do a sequel (the chances look good)  
  
Cicci Green  
  
len  
  
Ava   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans  
  
Oh, and for above, I am seriously considering writing a sequel about Achilles and Briseis dealing with parenthood! Yes, I will have them married before he goes off to Troy and in the next story, Briseis might be pregnant. But, it's still in the works. I can tell that this story will be long! Thanks for the great reviews! Keep giving out reviews like that and the chapters will be up fast. They give me ideas! Thanks again!  
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	7. Chapter Seven

I am soo proud! 10 reviews in less than 24 hours! You all are the best! I have decided I will do a sequel and Achilles and Briseis will have 3 daughters named Sapphire, Jade and Ruby. Nice names eh? If Achilles has trouble dealing with just Briseis' drama, imagine him with 3 daughters! I thought it would be rather funny to watch him change diapers and other things like that (thanks to Lisa Midnight Oceans for the idea!) Also, I know Briseis seems like she can't take care of herself but she is emotionally scarred from her years of abuse as a slave in Troy. Also, technically, Briseis isn't a slave anymore. He will free her but that's going to happen later.   
  
Um, this chapter is just Briseis' first day in Greece with Achilles and she meets the other slaves including a beautiful girl named Helena (no, she is not the Helen that will marry Paris) who becomes jealous of Briseis and a villain is born! Ahh! Muwaaah! But, Achilles will be faithful to her, so nothing the A/B lovers won't hate.   
  
So, um, here is…  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
They had been walking for about a half hour and still hadn't seen Achilles' house yet. Briseis felt the cool breeze through her dress and shivered slightly. "Is it always breezy like this?" She asked Achilles as he slipped his arm around hers for warmth. "Yes, but it's mostly humid so the breeze is a welcome." He said as he kissed her temple and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "We're getting closer." THe streets were still crowded as they walked through the market place and chaos was everywhere; people stealing, others arguing and a few promiscuous teens were around. Some of the girls touched Achilles' arm and gave him smiles while some said bluntly, "I want to have sex with you." He laughed them off and brought Briseis closer to him to show he was taken.   
  
"Well, there it is." Achilles said as Briseis looked upon the home. It was more like a castle fit for a king and queen. It was bigger than anything she had ever seen before. In the front were workers tending to the yard where the beautiful flowers and shrubs were. She was amazed that a tough man like Achilles would have flowers in his home. "I'm sorry but I have business to attend to. Show yourself around and become aquainted with everyone." Achilles said and kissed Briseis quickly and walked off his property and back towards the center of the city. Briseis watched him walk away and then, turned back to face the home. Her new one.   
  
The workers stopped and gazed at her, all in questioning eyes. One walked up, a girl, with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a dress, but not as nice as the one she wore. Her hair was on top of her head in a messy bun. "Morning Miss. I'm Gabrielle. Sir said he would bring home another worker but we hadn't expected a pretty one Miss, if it's not my place to say." Gabrielle said in a lovely accent that only heightened her beauty. Briseis smiled and nodded, "Thank you, my name is Briseis and I come from Troy."   
  
"Oh, I've been there. Don't mind me sayin' but awful people." Gabrielle said with a smile. "Well, best show you the place eh?" Briseis nodded at the girl, she was awfully nice. The rest of the workers nodded at Briseis and Gabrielle as she showed her the lands. "This, is the garden. No worker is allowed back here. Sir holds his parties here, but only for the king. Other than that, Sir has no parties. Lonely man he is." Gabrielle said as they looked from the side. "Why aren't we allowed back here?" Briseis asked as she stared at the gorgeous land that was covered in more flowers that were beautiful shades of blue, green and red. No flowers like that ever existed in Troy or not in the areas Briseis had worked under. "Not sure, but Sir is angry if someone comes back here. It's like his sanctuary. Poor man, spends his time out here or in his study. Brilliant, none the less, but arrogant." Gabrielle stated about Achilles, "He treats us well though. So, I keep my thoughts to myself, you should too." She gave the tip.   
  
Briseis nodded and sighed. She hoped she could make Achilles happier than he was now. "But you will probably make him happy," Gabrielle said as they walked around the gardens in the front, "all my years working here, never saw him smile once. Until he came home today with you in his arms." she smiled, a beautiful one, as the girls walked into the house, the glass house. All the windows were glass and shiny while the floors were also shiny and slightly slippery. There were two different staircases, one leading to the left and the other, to a door at the top of the stairs. "THe right one is Sir's and the left, is the workers quarters. You and I share a room, Sir told me to get you up early the tomorrow in the dawn hours to show you the ropes. You and I work in the gardens." Briseis smiled again and nodded.   
  
"I'll show you the rooms." Gabrielle said as the stairs became flooded with the workers retreating from outside. "Looks like we'll have to wait awhile. Happens daily." She nooded and watched the men and women walk through the door one by one. It took well over a half an hour just to get Gabrielle and herself through the door. "Our room is this way." Gabrielle said as Briseis followed her through another small portal to see a large room with two bed, one on each side. Each side had a shelf with books and drawers to hold their clothing built into the wall. It was a fairly decent room for two girls to share. "Brilliant isn't it." Gabrielle said as she took off her sandals and laid on her bed. There was a window in the corner of the room where the gardens, the back gardens could be seen. "Tell me, Gabrielle, what are the other names for those colors." Briseis asked as the flowers bright colors danced across her eyes as the sun hit them.   
  
"Sir calls them his Sapphire, Jade and Ruby flowers. He loves them believe it or not. He finds them soothing, like a woman he use to love or children he wish he had." Briseis looked at Gabrielle is confusion; "What do you mean, 'use to love'?" She turned from the window and sat on her bed; "When Sir first became a warrior, he loved this woman named Jocelyn who came from another country, somewhere else that no one, not even Sir who had traveled far and beyond Greece, had heard of. But, when Sir went off to his first war and returned, Jocelyn was the in the arms of another, saying this life wasn't worth it. Since then, he has never found the perfect woman, till perhaps, if it's my palce, you. Jocelyn has never made him smile like you do." Gabrielle said as she stared at Briseis who seemed enthralled by the story. There was a sharp knock at the door which seemed to scare the two girls.   
  
The door flung opened to reveal a mean looking girl with long, honey hair and hazel eyes with a sinister look plastered on her pretty face. "Well, you must be the new girl. Weird name Briseis is. I," She said in a egotistical tone, "am Helena of Greece. The fairest girl in all the land." Helena said haughtily and flung her hair. Her hair almost looked like gold in the sunlight. "Now, Gabrielle, no need to bore the poor girl with you awful stories of how your country treated you horribly and go cry." Helena said as she stood to intimidate Gabrielle. Gabrielle gave her a stern and threatening look as Helena smiled conceitedly at Briseis and slammed the door. "That, was Helena Dupras. She said she was one of the richest workers back in her home. She thinks that Sir has romantic feelings for her and has tried to pursue him in the past. But, she's willing to jump anything with two legs and 'member' in between it's legs." Gabrielle said hatefully towards Helena.   
  
"But, Sir, has no feelings for her at all. She irritates him, prancing around in shorts toga skirts and such. She's a wench if you aks me. Don't get into the likes of her." Gabrielle warned as she stood from the bed and walked towards the door. "I'm sorry Briseis, but I have work to attend to. Show yourself around, but don't go into the east wing. Sir hates it when people, especially girls, seem to snoop. Go ask Helena and she'll show you proof." Gabrielle smiled and waved goodbye. The door shut and Briseis went to the window and stared out at the garden. That wench Jocelyn!" Briseis thought angrily at how any woman could deny Achilles. But, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be lovers, Briseis thought again as she placed a hand on the glass window. She heard another knock on the door and turned to see Achilles open it, shut it than lock it.   
  
"Hello Beautiful." Achilles said as he took Briseis into his arms and kissed her passionately. He let his hand comb through Briseis' brown hair as her hand did the same to his. Achilles let his hands go to the back of her thighs and lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. The desk seemed so far away was now supporting Briseis as the kiss between her and Achilles became more and more intense. He bit into her lip again and he took the bottom of her dress and brought it up to her thighs. He ran his hand up and down, but this time it wasn't stopping. His callus hand went to the far inside of her thigh. Achilles moved his lips from Briseis' mouth and to her neck as his hands kept exploring. His hand had finally stopped at it's destination, the silky underwear (you would think they would have some). Briseis the alarms in her head go off and took Achilles' hand off her underwear and brought it back from under her dress. "I can't, I'm not ready." Briseis said as she kissed him again, but she could tell he was getting frustrated with her. "When will you be ready?" Achilles said angrily, stalked off and unlocked the door. He opened it, looked back at Briseis and slammed the door. Briseis felt the room shake a bit.   
  
"I am ready, I'm just scared." Briseis said as she started to feel her tears fall onto her plump cheeks. She sat on her bed and began to sob, repeating what she said before. She knew Achilles would never hear those words. But he did, he did, for he was sitting outside the door, feeling like an ass… "I'll make you unafraid." It was a promise he was going to keep.  
  
----  
  
"I think they're rushing it." Hermes said as he started watching the well along with all the other gods. Thetis looked angrily at Aphrodite who gave a weak smile; "I can't make this so easy for them Thetis." Aphrodite stated as Zeus sat next to her. "Achilles deserves it after what you made Jocelyn do to him." Zeus said angrily as he sent Aphrodite a dirty look. "Well, if it wasn't for that, Jocelyn and Achilles would most likely be married and with children. I knew he was always for bigger and better things." Aphrodite said, defending herself. Thetis spoke again, "Just make my son happy."   
  
----  
  
Holy shit! This is the longest chapter I have ever done! I hope it was a success! The story is now most likely over 11,000 words in seven chapters! So good! Here are my thank yous for Chapter Six…  
  
BD   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans  
  
nap-003  
  
IrisKitsune  
  
Emily  
  
madskillzpro  
  
Mrs.M  
  
Beechiki  
  
Rhiannnon's Dream  
  
babyg2988  
  
soccerbaby  
  
len   
  
Lady Bulma Ishtar  
  
Thanks again reviewers! The next chapter will be up soon but only if you review good! I want at least 9 but that won't be a problem!'  
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Does the sequel sound good? It's basically takes place right after this story. But, all three daughters will be born in that story. Sapphire, the first will be born in the first 10 or 15 chapters than Jade and Ruby will be born a long time after that. Don't worry, Achilles and Briseis will make love but she is extremely nervous about it because of the boy she did love, that was killed. It's in the previous chapters so look there if you forget. My last chapter was over 2000 words! Soo happy!   
  
To one of the reviewers, they asked if I based Helena on Helen of Troy; I kind of did because I really do think Helen is a slut and the entire reason Achilles died in the movie. Grr! I liked the name Helena so I called her that but I definitely think I like Gabrielle a lot better! Just to tell you, Achilles and Briseis have to hide their relationship from everyone so Gabrielle does suspect something but she doesn't know completely. In the last chapter, you can tell what Briseis wants to name her children after. Um, all I want is for you all to review! I really, really want 100 reviews. It will be my first so please review! If you do review, my chapters will get posted faster and it will keep my interest. But you guys have done great so far.   
  
----  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
The dawning sun came through the shades of Achilles room. He hadn't seen Briseis since the night before and he felt extremely guilty for doing what he did. He tossed and turned all night, trying to wipe from his mind the thoughts of Briseis under him, naked and actually giving herself fully to him. He felt like a sex-obsessed guy but it wasn't like that; Briseis was so desirable in his eyes and it became harder and harder each day because he realized how beautiful she became physically and mentally. He had heard Gabrielle and the other girls talking about Briseis while they were out in the gardens. "She's extremely nice; even Sir likes her." Gabrielle said to the other girls and listened as Helena sighed angrily. Helena still believed he had some feelings for her.   
  
He laughed quietly now that he thought about it. He got up from the bed and slipped on his brown shirt, the one he always wore and a loose toga skirt. He flung open the curtains to reveal the sun shining in the horizon. He smiled and sat comfortably while watching it come up. I have to apologize to Briseis for being an ass, Achilles thought to himself as he saw Gabrielle get up and stretch outside. He half smiled at the thought of Briseis, that was only a thought. He heard a knock on the door which drew his thoughts to that and away from Briseis. He stood, stretching his legs slightly and glided over to the door. He unlocked it and it revealed the woman his heart and thoughts concerned. Briseis' hair was done up in a braid and she wore her torn outfit, his dress was gone which made him slightly upset.   
  
She took one look at him, walked in, shut and locked the door. She grabbed his face and brought her face to his in a rough kiss. Achilles, being a man, accepted the kiss graciously and didn't suppress his hands from searching through out her body in a sensual motion. He felt Briseis put her hands in his blonde locks and lazily pulled him closer to her. He pushed her away from the door and onto the bed where her assault continued and his became more powerful as he became more aroused. Briseis pulled away, again, he had prepared himself for it. "I thought I could do this but I can't." She whispered as she separated herself from Achilles and took out the braid in her hair. The brown curls cascaded down her back in a lovely fashion which made Achilles see her beauty shine through her innocence.   
  
"What is so scary about something so natural." Achilles asked as he crept closer to Briseis, the smoothness in his stride could match those of a snake, preying on its victim. As he came closer, she backed up until he had her completely trapped with her back to the door and Achilles, put his arms on either side of her, making it nearly impossible to escape his icy blue eyes that were filled with compassion and utter confusion. Briseis kept her eyes away from his as she answered, "Because I have nothing to offer." She said as she looked down, ashamed at what she had to offer him in the means of her body. Achilles took his hand and brought it to her face and cradled it in his hand. She seemed to be drawn to it as she embraced his hand. "You have everything to offer. I don't know anyone woman in my lifetime that had made me go weak in the knees like you do. You haunt my dreams with your innocence yet sensuality. You're the reason I even went on the trip to Troy, to pick up a worker and I found someone worth more than anything. I pledge allegiance to no one, but you." Achilles said as he kissed her again while holding her tightly.   
  
Achilles laid her gently on the bed and moved to kiss her when a sharp knock at the door interrupted them. Achilles sighed angrily, when he had finally made her not so nervous, some asshole had to interrupt them. It was still early in the morning, who would be wanting his presence. He stood up from Briseis and directed her to the closet where she hid. Achilles made sure Briseis was away, hiding, when he opened the door. Helena stood in the doorway is a sexy, torn dress that showed off her assets, the ones Achilles didn't find attractive at all. "Good Morning," she said, in a sassy voice as she let herself into the room. "There's a man downstairs and he wants to see you." Helena said as she sat down on the bed and opened her legs wide, but still be courteous. Achilles rolled his eyes and slipped on his robe that hung on a chair.   
  
"Helena," Achilles started, still staring at the brunette sitting on his bed, "I'm leaving which means you are too." He said, irritated, partly because she was so fricken annoying and second, he didn't want her to know Briseis still sat in the closet. She smiled, a sickening one, and waltz out the door and Achilles looked straight at the closet when he shut the door and locked it. Briseis smiled in the dark and opened the door, taking a minute to really look at her surroundings. His bed was messy, the linens ruined from obvious tossing and turning. He never sleeps good. Briseis thought as she laid in the bed, breathing in the scent, his scent, off the pillow. She could hear some of the other plant girls talking outside, the one she could definitely hear was Gabrielle.   
  
Briseis lifted her head quickly, when she heard the lock in the door turn which made her feel sick to her stomach. She bit her lip as she ran quickly to the closet. The door opened and Helena, that wench, walked in. Briseis held her breath as Helena looked around, her brown eyes looked at the paintings of war times and to his bed. "Oh, how I long to spend my nights here. If it wasn't for that btich, Briseis, I would still have a chance. But no, he has to like her more." Helena said vilely as she scraped her nails across Achilles' linens. Briseis moved back in the closet and watched Helena, sadly thinking still, that she had nothing to offer Achilles.   
  
She watched as Helena lay on the bed, the pillow next to the one she had put hers on. "Oh my dreams!" Helena said as she rolled around on the bed, still in her dream state. By then, she had gotten up from the bed and sauntered over to the wall next to the closet door. She glided her fingers along the walls, they were a light hue of tan that seemed to fit his personality correctly. Rough and dangerous but sexy. She heard the closet door creek and Briseis became smaller from fear. She heard the other door open and someone hollered, "HELENA!" Briseis took a deep breath and leaned forward, looking through the creak in the door as Helena walked out and Achilles, stood angered at the door.   
  
"Don't Go Into My Room Without My Permission!" He screeched at her and she stood, still and without emotion. She nodded and Achilles walked into his room and shut it, more like slammed it and locked it. He glided over to the door of the closet and opened, only to see Briseis' face, that was plastered with terror. "She's gone, c'mon." Achilles said, taking her hands in his and leading her to the bed. Briseis looked alarmed at him but settled down when he said only to sleep. She felt comfortable in the bed and let her eyes droop, it was only morning and she was tired. When he knew she was asleep, Achilles slipped his arms under her body and clung her to his bare chest as he listened to her breathign. "I don't know what you're doing to me Briseis. But it's like nothing I've ever known and I love every minute of it." Achilles muttered under his breath as he kissed her cheek. Briseis had heard every word and embraced his hands on her. "I love it too."   
  
----  
  
Zeus and Hermes, along with Poseidon and Thetis sat, satisfied while staring down at the well. "I have to admit, Aphrodite has done a wonderful job." Zeus said to Hermes as he sat more comfy state on his cloud. "I don't get how Achilles can wait like that?" Hermes restorted back, both ignored Thetis who said nothing. My son is happy, that's all I ask for…  
  
OMG! Almost 100 reviews! You people are great. Now that I reached my last goal of almost 100, I now want almost 150 which will be no problem for you all! Here's the thank yous for people who reviewed…  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
IrisKitsune  
  
amy   
  
Lily  
  
Delia   
  
Rhiannnon's Dream  
  
madskillzpro  
  
feenian  
  
Nequi   
  
Achilles-Lover   
  
Mrs.M  
  
soccerbaby  
  
Lady Bulma Ishtar  
  
dr3amlvr  
  
Beechiki  
  
len   
  
Via   
  
alexus  
  
-and-  
  
lildevilbabe666... Remember, I want 100! Give me that at least! I'm such a devil for not making Achilles and Briseis make love but I think it's too early. By the fiftheenth chapter, they will make love but that's only if people want it. If they don't, I'll have it be later, but no sooner. Review!  
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	9. Chapter Nine

OMG! Thank you soo much Rhiannon for my 100th review! hugs computer because you all gave me the 100 I wanted you all get to have the lemon chapter right now! Yes, I am going to make Briseis give in to Achilles and I hope you all enjoy it. Don't worry, this won't be the only one. You all deserved it! I will do the best I can to make this a good lemon! Just to tell you, this may get graphic, like really graphic, but I'm not sure so I'm putting a strong R on this.   
  
Review people! Review! Oh, for every time you get 50 (or more reviews) there will be a lemon (or whatever you guys decide) in the story. The same goes for the sequel. Thanks again! Oh yeah, this will also be a songfic to the song that I based this story on: It's Gonna Be Love by Mandy Moore. Now, here is…  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Briseis was exhausted from the days work; she had weeded the flowers and replaced them with roses and the Sapphire flowers that Achilles loves. It was later in the evening when Gabrielle walked into their bedroom to see Briseis writing in a journal. "Briseis, Sir wants to see you. He seems annoyed so keep your thoughts to yourself." Gabrielle warned as she watched Briseis stand and adjust her skirt. She nodded and fixed her hair slightly. Briseis walked out into the hallway and watched as Helena relentlessly annoyed Achilles further and she could tell from his blue eyes rolling to the side and back. He fixed his eyes on her and sighed; "Helena, I have to speak with Briseis, please leave us." Achilles said as he took Briseis' hand.   
  
She sighed as his hand slipped into hers, rough and lovely, it was manly and she loved it. He took her into his bedroom, shut and locked the door. He looked straight at her, his eyes were a seductive shade of blue that sucked her in. "Shall we continue where we left off this morning?" He muttered as he took Briseis' face in his hands, leaned in and kissed her, a gentle one that took her breath away. Her hands went to his neck and brought him closer to he held her up on the door and added pressure to her lips. Achilles pried her mouth open and let his tongue slip in and assault hers. Her hands moved from his neck to his hair, the slightly matted blonde slid through her fingers, silky and smooth.   
  
Achilles broke the kiss and stared into her brown eyes. "Do you want to?" he asked as his hands dropped from her face to her waist, it was small and petite. Briseis thought about it for a second, the pros and cons. She and Achilles would become closer and it would accomplish another step in their relationship. The cons seemed to be ineffective to her when she said that sweet word, "Yes." Achilles smiled and kissed her again when he picked her up by the back of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Achilles felt her skirt ride up and on his legs, he felt the soft, satisfying skin of her thighs. "Please, take it slow." Briseis pleaded with him. He looked into her eyes and nodded again and his kisses drifted into the inside of her throat.   
  
He sucked and bit gently which cause Briseis to cry out in ecstasy. Achilles felt in control when she moaned, it made him feel like a real man when he made his lover moan just by his touch. He took her off the door and they kissed the entire, which seemed like never ending journey to the bed. His knees bumped it which made them collapse on it, which in return, Achilles cried out, being so close to something he had wanted for so long, her womanhood. His kisses returned to her lips, biting and sucking again as he slid down the sleeves of Briseis' shirt, creamy skin following. Her skin was a milky white which clashed against his tanned skin. Briseis' fingers ran down his body to the hem of his shirt that he wore. She slipped her cold fingers underneath and pulled the shirt over his head. She looked at the man that was Achilles.   
  
Tanned skin with strong muscles that were formed perfectly. "The art of perfection." Briseis muttered as she let Achilles continue with his ministrations. He had taken the straps of her shirt that were passed her shoulder blades and snapped them (Disclaimer: We all know where that came from) and kissed his way across her upper chest. He was taking this slow like she asked and he slipped off her shirt completely. Her first instinct was to cover herself which she did. Achilles smiled at her innocence. "Don't cover yourself, you're beautiful." he saw as her eyes met his and slowly she began to uncover herself. Her skin was still milky and her stomach was flat. her breasts weren't small but they weren't huge either. A perfect fit for him. He took his hand and cupped her left breast and added pressure causing Briseis to moan at the new feelings that she felt circulating throughout her entire body and ended in her center, where her arousal flooded. His mouth leaned to her right breast and took it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it and Briseis let out another whimper of approval.   
  
Achilles heard her whimper and smiled; he was taking over her and he loved it. She placed her hand on the back of his head, telling him to add more force in his kisses. She let out a sharp cry as he bit into her. His head lifted from her right breast but his hand kept and kneading her left one.   
  
_It's gonna be me baby It's gonna you baby_  
  
He gave her another kiss when she began to kiss his way down her body. He gave each of her breasts the attention it deserved and treated her stomach tenderly. He licked slightly when he met her face, it wasn't looking at him but looking to the ceiling and she was moaning. All that was left was her skirt and panties (they had to have had them in the past). He took the ties of her skirt in the front and loosened them and slid them down her hips, past her knees and ankles until it was on the floor. When he had stood, he slipped off his own toga and he stood naked in front of her. Briseis looked at him, surprises but curious at the same time. She had never seen a male sexual organ and she wasn't sure what to make of it. He got back on the bed and crawled to her again and seem to pounce on her and kiss her neck and face again.   
  
_Time I've been patient for so long How can I pretend to be so strong? Looking at you baby Feeling it too baby If I'm asking you to hold me tight then it's gonna be all right_  
  
Briseis felt his hand go down, past her stomach and her hips and stopped at her center, heat radiating off her. Achilles looked at her smugly, "I make you feel good don't I?" He asked as he kissed her again and slipped his hand into the band of her silk panties. He touched her the way no man had ever done and he was always going to be the man to make her feel this way. She felt his fingers at her opening and prepared herself. She didn't feel pain like everyone said would happen the first time sexual intercourse and fingering happened. He began in a rhythm-attic motion that cause a lot of moans to escape from her mouth. "It's time we get to the real pleasure." Achilles said as he slipped off the panties and she was naked, only for his eyes to see. He growled when he looked at her completely. She was a god in his eyes; perfect and innocent.   
  
[_Chorus] It's gonna be Love It's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can take It's gonna be free It's gonna be real It's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be true It's gonna be me baby It's gonna be you baby It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love_  
  
He kissed her one last time as he positioned himself at her opening, her eyes telling him she was bracing for pain. "I'll be gentle." Achilles said as he kissed her nose and pushed himself in, slow, painfully slow. Briseis let out a painful cry and Achilles did everything he could not to move. She was so tight, and warm. Her nails dug into his back which made him grimace in agony but she clung to him and he liked to be needed. The pain hadn't subsided so Achilles moved, very slowly. Briseis let out another cry and he felt guilty. The pain for passion.   
  
Time am I restless or a fool? How can you pretend to be so cruel? Maybe it's me baby Maybe it's true baby Maybe it's everything were dreaming of We waited long enough   
  
Briseis felt her eyes water and they slipped down her cheeks, plump and angry tears as she tried to hide them. Achilles felt them on his back and kissed her neck. "Move" Briseis said as the pain collapsed and passion filled her. Achilles smiled as he felt her walls mold against him and he moved in a rough motion that made Briseis moan like crazy. She rocked her hips against his which had surprised him immensely and made his strokes more powerful.   
  
_Its gonna be Love It's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can take It's gonna be free It's gonna be real It's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be true It's gonna be your the one to do It's gonna be me baby It's gonna be you baby_  
  
Briseis clung to him once again, lightly scraping his back where she knew he liked it and moaned again as Achilles strokes became slower but still just as pleasurable. As Achilles regained his strength again, Briseis felt something inside her wanting to let go. She screamed a moan again and felt something slip inside her and the thing that needed to be released, let go and she moaned again Achilles.   
  
_Backup singers] The sooner you let two hearts beat together The sooner you know this love is forever  
  
[Mandy] It's gonna be love  
  
[Backup Singers] Love needs time now or never  
  
[Mandy] Its gonna be love  
  
[Backup Singers] You really got to believe [Both] it's gonna be strong enough  
_  
Achilles fell against her and let out a huge sigh on her neck. He felt Briseis' hands go to his hair and kiss his head. He turned to his side, letting himself slide out of her and looked to the ceiling but kept his arm under her. After a minute or so, he turned back and looked into the brown eyes he loved so. She smiled at him and moved closer and Achilles put his arm on hers and brought her closer. His thoughts muttered, Tell her you love her. You know you want too, he snapped out of his thoughts when she kissed him on the lips.   
  
"I have to tell you something Briseis." Achilles said urgently as he brought her closer to him and let her head rest on his chest and listen to his heart race. "I've never told any one, not even my mother this but I--I--I love you." his heart stopped as he wondered what her response was. He spent a lot of time with her and he loved everything about her.   
  
Briseis smiled against his chest. She kissed it and lifted her messy head to look into his anxious eyes, "I love you too," She said, clearly and thoughtfully. Achilles smiled and kissed her, roughly but lovingly. They made love again, it was better than the first.   
  
_[Chorus] Its gonna be Love It's gonna be great It's gonna be more then I can take It's gonna be free It's gonna be real It's gonna change everything I feel It's gonna be sad It's gonna be true It's gonna be your the one to do It's gonna be hard It's gonna be tough It's gonna be more then just enough It's gonna be LOVE  
  
It's gonna be Love   
  
It's gonna be sad It's gonna be true It's gonna be me baby It's gonna be you baby  
  
It's gonna be me baby It's gonna be you   
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna be love_  
  
-----  
  
Up in the heavens, the gods watched as their relationship unfolded to become something deeper, something to last a lifetime. "I pick so good." Aphrodite said smugly as she watched the couple snuggle in the well. Thetis rolled her eyes but thought happily as she watched her son smile. He was happier than she had ever seen him in all her years. And she liked to see that…  
  
-----  
  
How was the lemon? Was it worth the wait? I thought the song would be a nice touch. Please review!  
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Eh, not as many reviews as I hoped but it's still good. Ah, the morning after. Do they regret it? Is Briseis pregnant? Oh, the suspense! I'm glad I got no flamers for that I still keep that rule, every 50 reviews, another lemon chapter. I'm going to go see Troy again this weekend to get a feel of how I should write the part while Achilles is in Troy fighting and don't worry, Briseis will come to visit and everyone's (or mostly everyone) favorite, my Helen-bashing. The sequel idea is still going good if the reviews keep coming in. My week is almost done and I will do some major typing this weekend, a chapter a day, no more, no less. This is mostly just a sweet chapter, no arguing and best, no Helena! I hope you all review!   
  
Chapter Ten   
  
Brown eyes woke to the rising sun and shut them again. Briseis turned slightly and winced in pain. She was sore, very sore. She let out a small whimper and was relieved when a hand came, and stroked her face. She opened her eyes and smiled, seeing Achilles' face a couple of centimeters away from hers. The memories of the night before came flooding back and she smiled again. "Morning." Achilles said as he propped his head up on his hand and stared at her. Briseis grinned and turned to her side and flinched again. Achilles' smiled faded as he came closer to her. "You're sore. I saw it coming." He gave her an apologetic look and brought her closer to him. His hand went under the sheet and touched her stomach lightly. She sighed and felt his hand go lower.   
  
It touched her sore spot, and she grimaced as he stroked it lightly, a loving move on his behalf. He made sure not to slip his finger inside but applied slight pressure on the outside. The sun was still dawning and it was Sunday, the Sabbath, the day of rest (let's say it was around, if it wasn't). "All the workers returned home last night and no one is here except you and me." Achilles said and he wrapped his arms around Briseis' small waist and brought her closer than before, his slight hardness pressing against her lower stomach. His hand stroked her hair softly and kissed her lips, they were still bruised from the night before. He remembered every second, every caress and kiss and every tear that fell from her eyes. He hated to make her cry, especially during an act like that.   
  
He remembered how they talked through the night, under the covers, his body conforming to her back as he kissed the back of her neck and felt her light breaths and she slept. "Did you mean what you said last night?" He heard Briseis ask as she cupped his face with her hand. It was an easy question to answer, "Every single word" Achilles whispered as he rolled on top of her and laid his head on her breast. Briseis embraced him and smiled, "Good because I love you too." He loved her voice, the beauty is showed from the inside. They spent the early morning like that, in the comfort of their embrace. When the sun was behind the low tree outside, it was still early, Briseis got up from the bed, cringing the entire time as she got up.   
  
She took Achilles' robe that he left for her when he'd left to the bathes what she had done to the white linens. A large area of blood was on the linen, white had mixed in with it. She had ruined his linens! That was suppose to be a intimate act, not something to get new linens for! What do I do!? Briseis thought nervously as she stared at the dry blood. She heard the door open and she looked to see Achilles walk in, with a towel around his waist, looking content. He saw her scared face and asked what's wrong. She just looked at him, than back to the sheet. He looked also and saw the blood. He just laughed; she was a virgin before last night. He knew she was going to bleed but she obviously expected him to flip out.   
  
"Baby, it's nothing. I have other linens. Don't get nervous." Achilles said as he took off the sheet and through it in the fireplace. He went to his closet and took another sheet from the top shelf and together, they placed it around the bed. She smiled slightly again, he liked to see her smile. But he was a little concerned about why she had gotten so nervous with just something like that. He was going to ask her, but only when she was most relaxed. He knew she would be relaxed it the bathes, the little lakes outside that were warm all the time. "C'mon, I'll go get you a bath." Achilles was rich but he couldn't afford the running water from the wells. These lakes were better, only he and whatever woman he slept with that night or in Briseis' case, whoever he fell in love with used them. The workers had 5 in the back for the sharing. Briseis took his hand and followed him out the bedroom door. "Let's take a shortcut." Achilles said as he grasped her hand tighter and took her to a wall. It looked like a regular wall with a piece of armory on it. It seemed like every wall had a war painting or armory on it.   
  
He turned the armory to the side and Briseis watched in amazement as the wall turned and a pair of stairs were leading to another room. "This, my dear, is the shortcut." Achilles said haughtily as he knew he had impressed her. He led her downstairs, the cobwebs and such were caught in the ceiling and stairs. The bottom of the stairs and the floor were ground and dark and misty. Achilles lit a candle and took it to the door that was also dusty. "I found it when I was moving in. it leads to the back." He said as he turned the knob and the door had opened, but dust particles and cobwebs had fell on both Achilles and Briseis. "Guess I have to take another bath." He said in a funny tone and he brought Briseis closer to him as the morning sun shined on them.   
  
The maze, the one she had seen was there and in the woods were the two lakes. The ground was damp from the morning dew and Briseis winced as she stepped on a stick. The lakes had steam rising from them and Achilles stopped them about 2 to 4 feet away. He stripped off his towel and stepped in, moaning slightly at the head. He looked at Briseis by turning over his shoulder and said, "Are you coming in?" He asked in a silly tone as he watch her give him a 'yeah' look. She took off the robe and dropped it to the ground. Achilles' heart seemed to stop. She was more beautiful than the night before. Her curves were more delectable and her skin was glowing. She dipped her foot in first but she wasn't fast enough.   
  
Achilles grabbed her leg and dragged her in. She was underwater for a second or so when she felt him pull her up and put her on the edge. Her hair was soaked as was Achilles and she smiled as she felt the pain evaporate as her pained area was underwater. "So tell me," Achilles started as he sat behind Briseis, took a washcloth and started to wash her gently, "Why did you become so nervous when you saw the sheet. It's normal you know." He said as he leaned her back so he could look into her eyes. She turned her eyes away from him and sighed. She took his hand and pushed it where she wanted it. But, he was stronger and took it away. "Tell me." He said in a stern voice as he watched her shiver. "I don't want to." Briseis said, than got out from the water and took the towel and wrapped it around her.   
  
Achilles jumped from the water and put on the robe. He took off after her and ended up catching her and threw her onto the ground. "Get off me!" Briseis screamed as she clawed at him. Achilles, being stronger took her hands in his and laced them together and threw them roughly onto the ground. "Tell me why you were scared!" He said in a threatening tone, all he wanted to do was help her and she wouldn't let him. That seriously pissed him off. She squirmed violently under him but she did give in. "Because, I had my period at the prison and I bled on the sheet. The men told me you were worse and they beat me because I bled. Because I bled a little, I bled more." Briseis said as she tossed him off her violently and recoiled against his touch.   
  
Achilles grabbed her again and brought her to him from the back. "I will never lay a hand on you unless I am aloud. I will never hit a woman (partially not true. Movie is the example) especially not you." He said in a dangerous tone as they bent to the ground and her fear fell apart. "Just let me love you." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her petite form. Briseis turned to face him and let him kiss her. They laid on the ground and she let him love her…  
  
-----  
  
"They face so much!" Athena said, even though the woman was a warrior, she couldn't resist that moment. It seemed like no one on that cloud had a dry eye. "No more drama Aphrodite!" Isis said as she cried with Athena and Zeus and Poseidon rolled their eyes and Hermes delivered the news again. It was a normal day on that cloud, watching the romance unfold for Achilles and his woman Briseis…  
  
-----  
  
2 chapter in one day! A record for me! This is shorter than yesterday but that is okay. I'm not posting the thank yous because more reviews can come in but in Chapter Eleven I will post these thank yous and Chapter Nine's as well. Please review! If you want another lemon, get me to 150. Than the next one will be at 200 reviews. This is going to be a long story!   
  
-----  
  
:A N G E L:   
  
P.S.

To ShawnsGoddess: Thanks for the help but I'm trying to make my story seem realistic and a relationship doesn't have something huge happen everyday. Also, I am not good at writing lemons and you're right, it probably was a lime but I'm not sure. Thanks for the tip but the story hasn't had any complaints. But I do thank you...

: A N G E L:


	11. Chapter Eleven

To Grand Admiral Chelli: No, I won't make Achilles' stay at Troy for so long. Personally, I don't like that Achilles was away for so long and I'm only making the war seem about 3 months and he won't age. So, if he's 21 now, when he comes back, Achilles and Briseis will be only a year older. (Achilles: 22 and Briseis: 21). This also takes place about 6 months before Troy. So, we have a little bit and I want Achilles and Briseis to be married when he goes to Troy and Briseis will accompany him.   
  
This chapter is where Achilles and Briseis attend King Menelaus wedding to Helen. Paris and Hector attend and Briseis sees some signs of an affair going on and Achilles notices too. This takes place about 2 weeks after the last chapter. All is good in A/B land!   
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Achilles and Briseis had received their invitation to the wedding of King Menelaus of Sparta and Helen, a girl also from Sparta. Achilles had heard Helen was the most beautiful girl in the world but only Briseis kept his interest. Ever since the scene in the woods, she had slept every night in his bed, Gabrielle had noticed but said nothing while Helena never stopped her opinion. Briseis had grown use to it and paid no attention to it. She had been changing when Achilles opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Achilles and guest,   
  
You are invited to the wedding of King Menelaus of Sparta and Helen of Sparta. We would like your attendance to this lavish of events. You, Achilles, may wear warrior clothing but guest must wear something of value. The Date is The Longest Day of the Year. The time will be when the sun is directly over you (also noon).   
  
Thank You  
  
King Menelaus and Helen of Sparta  
  
Achilles sighed as he shut the letter and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. Briseis had retreated from the closet where she kept her nightgown and walked to the bed. As she sat, she noticed Achilles' annoyed expression. She leaned into the pillows and took his hand in hers. "What's wrong?" Briseis asked as she crept closer and laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair and said, "I am invited to the wedding of King Menelaus and Helen of Sparta. I have to bring a guest, and you are my guest." Achilles said as he brought Briseis to his lap. She looked at him with her brown eyes and whispered, "They're royal, you're practically royal from your wars. I am a mere slave girl. I cannot attend." She said in a regretful tone as she stared into his icy eyes.   
  
"No, you are the woman of Achilles, the greatest warrior ever which makes you practically royal as well. Attend it with me, meet Helen. She used to be a slave also." Achilles said as he kissed Briseis' hair and cheek. She nodded and kissed him softly on the lips and moved to her side of the bed. She watched as Achilles took out a pad, like he always did and sketched whatever was on his mind. Achilles was rather talented as an artist. She was now rather curious. "What are you drawing now?" Briseis asked in a silly tone as she watched him outline. "Who do I always draw?" Achilles retorted as the outline continued. Achilles always drew her face. The exact drawing of her face and sometimes her shoulders or neck.   
  
"Why don't you ever draw anything else?" Briseis asked as she watched him quietly as he looked to her than back to the pad. "Because there is nothing else I love, except you." she smiled and laid down on the soft pillows, her eyelids feeling heavy until they fell, darkness surrounding her.   
  
-----  
  
The next day was the Longest Day of the Year. Achilles was dressed in his warrior attire and Briseis was dressed in the velvet dress Achilles had bought her on the ship. It still fit her wonderfully and her brown hair was up in a bun at the top of her head with some ringlets falling to frame her face. While Achilles looked rough and Briseis lovely and sweet, they looked like they were meant to be. Achilles smiled as he watched Briseis fixed her outfit to prepare herself for the luxurious event. "Do I look okay?" She asked as she turned to face him, her face serene like an angel. Achilles smiled and stood, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "You look beautiful. Like always." He said as he touched her face and tilted it.   
  
"I love you, remember that." Achilles said as he kissed Briseis again and listened to his soft breathing. He had sent the workers home early for the rest of the week as it would be odd to see them together and Briseis dressed in beautiful fabrics for the were mostly above her. The stagecoach had arrived as Briseis took one last look at her home. She would be leaving for 2-3 days and she didn't fit well in new places. She didn't like spending her time with people she didn't know and it made her wonder how she ever adjusted to Achilles' lavish life when she never had one of her own. He had escorted her inside the carriage (the one like when Paris and Helen are in the parade of sorts in the movie).   
  
The carriage had started to gain speed through the gardens when Achilles' reached out and grabbed a jade flower. It was exotic, like Briseis and slipped it in her hair, by the ear. Briseis smiled and kissed his cheek. "Who would have ever thought that the greatest warrior that ever lived would be so sweet?" She smiled and watched as they got onto the dirt roads as the people passed, amazed at most likely Achilles'; she was never eye-catching and she had accepted that fact. But, Briseis had been wrong; the women stared at a woman so beautiful and the men, jealous of Achilles, stared at her longingly.   
  
Achilles gave them all dirty looks and they turned away, Briseis still felt self-conscious. Her dress, the fitly snug one, attracted people she didn't know and she only felt comfortable with her body with Achilles; he was the one who made her feel good. The ride had been long and she had enjoyed his hand on her thigh, massaging it slightly. They had talked little, Briseis had asked questions about Helen and some about Menelaus. "Is he nice?" She asked him as the barriers of Sparta came into view. She looked to her lap when Achilles took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "Don't ever be afraid while I'm with you. I will protect you until my last breath on this earth. I promise that." Achilles said as he kissed her cheek and brought her close.   
  
The coach had stopped in front of the gates and a guard yelled from the towers, "State your name." He said sternly as he looked at Briseis and smirked. "Achilles of Greece and I bring with me, Briseis of Greece." The guard's eyebrows raised as he stared down, "The Infamous Achilles. The greatest warrior that ever lived? It's my honor to allow you into Sparta." He said as the gates opened and Achilles looked forward. The streets were decorated with festive colors and streamers that showed the happiness for the coming marriage. The children danced in the streets and the adults clapped and cheered as Achilles and the others guest moved through the road.   
  
The palace of Menelaus and soon-to-be Helen was in the center of Sparta and men surrounded, waiting for Helen, the beauty of the beauties, to show her face. The men grinned at Briseis and the women stared at the heavenly Achilles. The balconies hung over the crowd and Menelaus stepped from behind the doors and curtains to look upon the crowd. They cheered and Helen, stayed in the shadows. The coach stopped by the large, grand doors and Achilles helped Briseis from the seats, taking the bottom of the gown in her hand, bringing it up slightly, trying not to trip. Her brown eyes stared at the balcony as Menelaus spoke:  
  
"Dear people of Sparta and my guests", he said, staring at Achilles and Briseis, "I thank you for embracing my marriage to lovely Helen, it warms my heart to be greatly accepted by my people. But, the ceremony will start soon and we will be back, as man and wife for the celebration!" Menelaus said exuberantly and signaled for the guards to let Achilles and Briseis inside. The men and women were dressed in timeless fashions which made Briseis feel ugly as she stared at herself. "You're the most beautiful woman in the room." Achilles said to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She gave him a small smile and let him kiss her on the lips.   
  
The priest stepped forward from the crowd, dressed in white and walked to the front where Menelaus stood along with his brother, the warrior, Briseis hadn't known of his name. The king looked pleased with himself as he watched his bride walked down the isle, dressed in a divine white gown. Her face was covered by the veil of see-through cloth with beads. She looked gorgeous. The ceremony had been exquisite with the sermon given on love and Achilles had held Briseis' hand the entire time, glancing to her every other minute or so. "Let's Celebrate!" Menelaus applauded as everyone stood and clapped for the newly married couple.   
  
Briseis watched the expression of Helen, she hadn't looked happy the entire ceremony or the party after that. Her blue eyes stayed focus on one man, more like a boy, with raven hair and chocolate eyes, who stood next to a man who could be his twin. Achilles had gotten them a drink of red wine and handed her hers. "You stare at the Prince of Troy, Paris." Achilles said as Briseis tore her gaze away from him to look into blue eyes. "I don't feel for him, only you." She said to him and took his upper arm in her palm and leaned her head into his shoulder. "Are they friends? She stares intently at him." Briseis observed as Menelaus had taken his bride for the dance. She and Achilles sat in the back but the view was in their sights.   
  
"No, Menelaus is friend's with Hector, Paris' brother. They fought together in past wars and Paris doesn't know Helen that well." Achilles explained as other couples went to the dance floor. He offered his hand and she had taken it. They walked slowly and made it but only to find Paris had moved and still stared intently. The night had continued that way, staring intently and Briseis, getting a deep, churning feeling in her stomach…  
  
----  
  
"I hadn't wanted it to go like that." Aphrodite said as she watched Paris and Helen. Thetis felt her anger brewing, as a god, you knew how life turned out. "Life won't be the same from these to lovers." Thetis whispered as she touched the well water, trying to erase the evil she saw. The evil in the obsession brewing between the Queen of Sparta and the Prince of Troy…  
  
----  
  
Interesting ending eh? I'll update tomorrow and here are the review thanks yous:   
  
BD  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
grelca  
  
Sarah   
  
IrisRaven  
  
Mel   
  
amy   
  
madskillzpro  
  
Rhiannnon's Dream  
  
Kim   
  
Mrs.M  
  
Plastic Perfect  
  
HentaiStar  
  
Jeeves Swineford  
  
Lady Bulma Ishtar  
  
babyg2988  
  
poco loco   
  
shawnsgoddess  
  
dizzy izzy  
  
Avari   
  
Okay, thanks again!   
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

Okay peoples, I got over 50 reviews which means I have to write another lemon (or lime) chapter. You could see the trouble brewing from the last chapter as Paris and Helen's fixation with each other begins, I don't believe that it was love but Achilles and Briseis' did have love because he died for her. That's true love; well, anyway, here is my most likely lime chapter and Achilles and Briseis are still in Sparta and are staying there until the next day when they leave for Greece.   
  
I hope I get more reviews for this, I only got about 11 for the last one but I think I will get more soon.   
  
Okay, so here is…  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The party had been interesting, that was the only word to describe it. The women gossiped and the men talked about the women. Achilles and Briseis had spent their time talking with Menelaus but it was mostly Achilles who talked and she, only listened. Menelaus had asked Achilles to fight for Sparta in the event of a war, and of course, Achilles loving war, accepted with satisfaction. She felt sad at the thought of him going off to war and leaving her. Menelaus stood and walked over to his bride who talked with the guests and took her hand. He asked her something and she accepted and they walked to the dance floor where the song playing was a slow one.   
  
Achilles looked to Briseis and the glass in her hand. She hadn't taken a sip from it and she looked sad but bored. He took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Are you all right?" Achilles asked her as he watched Menelaus and Helen dance. Briseis looked at him and leaned her head into his shoulder. "Would you let me leave, Sir?" She asked in a monotone as her lifeless eyes met his confused ones. She looked to see Helen leave and Menelaus looked to be coming their way. "Please let me leave." She said in a scared tone as Menelaus came closer to them. "Go to our room, I'll be back later." Achilles said as he sent her off.   
  
Briseis walked away quickly and not turning back. She was happy to be out of that room. There was something about the King of Sparta that made her uneasy. He seemed to be a cruel man with no conscience and no respect for the woman he supposedly loved. But her leaving caused Achilles to wonder what made her troubled in that room. Since their coming in Sparta, Menelaus had stared at her in eyes that showed desire and something Briseis did not want from anyone other than Achilles. Menelaus took the seat next to him and sipped his large cup of wine. "Ah, I earned that woman." He said with a smirk on his face. "Better than your woman, though she is quite easy on the eye." Achilles became angered by his words toward his woman.   
  
"I don't say anything about your wife so don't say anything about my woman." Achilles said, annoyed and wondering why he looked to him as a mentor almost. "But I do have a question for you," he started, staring intently at the king, "if you loved one of your slaves, would you free her and marry her?" Achilles asked, Menelaus didn't know he was referring to Briseis. He laughed at him and said, "Why would you do that. Even if you got the slut pregnant, you don't have to marry her." Menelaus said as he drank more of the red wine. "I've had enough of this." Achilles said as he stood from the chair and walked out the door.  
  
Briseis had made it to their room but not without the looks of people snickering at her. She felt uncomfortable under their stares and was relieved to be in their room again. Her dress was tight and made it hard to breathe. She went into the bathroom and took off the dress. She caught a look of herself in the mirror. Her skin had gained some color from the sun and her hair clashed nicely with it. She always wondered why Achilles had found her attractive and she saw a bit of it now. Not many people looked the way she did, nor had the life experiences she did. "Gorgeous." a voice said in the doorway which made Briseis jump and cover herself.   
  
It was Achilles in the doorway, a smile plastered on his face. When she saw it was him, she uncovered herself and looked at him. "I thought you were still at the party." Briseis said as she came closer to him and was happy again when he wrapped his arms around her naked form. "I'm going to take a bath," Achilles said as he brushed pasted her and started to fill up the gold tub with hot, steaming water, "want to join me?" He said in a smug voice as he took off his armor and smiled as she lost her breath. Briseis smiled and nodded. All she had on was her satin panties and heeled sandals that slipped off.   
  
She sat on the side of the tub and put her fingers in the water. It was hot, but a soothing hot that would make sore muscles relax from it's previous, intense state. "Can I get in?" Briseis asked as she looked at the water longingly and Achilles answered, "Yes". Briseis put her feet in and slipped herself in, a little at a time until she was completely in the water. Achilles took off his toga skirt and slipped into the water, behind Briseis. She leaned back into his arms and sighed happily as his hand went under the water. It touched her thigh as she tried to move back in the pleasure he inflicted. Briseis moaned immensely as his hand went to her center, the first time was beautiful but this time was painfully pleasurable.   
  
She whimpered again and Achilles smiled. No woman made him try to give her as much satisfaction as he wanted to give her. His finger slipped inside of her which caused Briseis to let out an unexpected moan that was piercing. "Let me give you real delight." Achilles said as he lifted Briseis up from under her arms and placed her on him, a new feeling was unleashed. Achilles was gripped in an enchanting feeling as Briseis moved up and down on him and he moaned over and over again. Briseis sighed when he slipped inside of her and she fell back against him, his arms wrapping around him. "I love you," Achilles whispered to Briseis as he brought her close to him, the closest than ever before.   
  
Briseis smiled again and let the water relax her to the bone. He still loved her after all that had happened and she liked every minute of it…  
  
-----  
  
This was really bad. I have to admit to that at least. I hope that I don't get bad reviews for this and it was very limey. I promise the next one will be better. From the question Achilles asked Menelaus, you know what he is thinking about. Please review!   
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Only 28 reviews away from 200 reviews! I just came back from Troy again and it was great! To dizzy izzy: I was planning on that because that is my reason for Achilles going to Troy for war. Since I seriously dislike Paris now for killing Achilles is the reason why he is going to be the one to hurt Briseis. I still think that Helen is a wench so I will be relentless. In this story, Achilles will not die and when it comes to that point, I will state the reason why he did not die. I hope you all review and it's all good!   
  
If you like Paris, don't hurt me! This is a bad chapter for those who like Paris. So, here is…  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Achilles woke up the next morning, bright and early. Briseis was under his arm and breathing quietly. He lifted his arm from her soft, warm body brought it to under him and lifted himself from the bed, a little sore from the nights events. He and Briseis were sent to leave in another four or five hours, back to Greece and to their ordinary lives where she was a slave by day and his woman by night. He had stood from the bed and dressed in his armor when he felt two hands on his broad shoulders. Long, brown hair rubbed against his cheek which made him smile. "Good Morning Gorgeous." Achilles said as he kissed Briseis' cheek. She smiled and kissed the side of his mouth.   
  
"Why are you up at dawn every morning?" Briseis asked as she watched him rise from the bed and open up drawer on the nightstand. He took out a necklace made of white seashells and brought it to his hands. "I want to give this to you." Achilles said as he dangled the necklace in front of her eyes and when her hand opened up, he dropped the chain in her hands and watched as she smiled as she stared at it. "It's beautiful. Where did you find it?" She asked him as she let him take it from her and wrap it around her neck. "I didn't find it, my mother made it for me when I was a boy. She said give it to the woman you will marry." Achilles said as he watched as her eyes lit up slightly in wonder and happiness.   
  
"You want to marry me?" Briseis asked as she looked deeply into his wonderful blue eyes. It didn't take him a second to think about it, "I was born to marry you." Achilles said as he kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue open her mouth and assault hers in a loving way. "When we come home, I will free you." Achilles said as he took her hand in his. "Would you marry me?" He asked her as her brown eyes became darker and more beautiful. "I would, in a minute." Briseis said as she kissed him again and brought him close to her. There was a sharp knock at the door which made them pull away from each other. He frowned at her and walked to the door.   
  
Achilles opened it, only to see Agamaman standing there, looking annoyed and angered. "I need to talk to you Achilles. Now!" He said in a loud voice which caused Briseis to jump. "Fine." Achilles said to Agamaman, walked back to the bed and kissed Briseis goodbye and she watched as he left her. She heard the door lock which made Briseis feel more secure as she got up from the bed. He had kept the curtains shut as she changed from her robe to a white, toga dress with thick tank-top sleeves and an intricate design. When she was slipping some butterfly clips in her hair, she heard a knock on the door. It wasn't Achilles, she knew that much, he had a key.   
  
She was stupid to open that door, if she hadn't, things would have been different. She stood from her chair and walked to the door. She unlocked the door and opened it, only to be pushed to the floor. Someone was on top of her, someone a lot bigger and stronger. Her arms went flailing up, only to be pushed back down with immense force. She opened her eyes to see Paris, the Prince of Troy, he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her neck roughly and bit hard. "Please, don't. I love Achilles." Briseis said as she started to sob when he didn't let her go. Paris continued his unwanted ministrations but became angry when Briseis began to scream.   
  
"Shut it you whore!" He said as he punched her, which split her lip and caused it to bleed. Her cries became louder until he silenced her with a painful kiss that was unwanted and so rough. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and brutally assaulted her mouth and bit the side of her mouth again. He took a tie from his belt and tied it around her wrists, over and over again until bruises had started to form. His vicious kisses moved from her lips and face that was now bloody to her neck which was covered in Achilles' love bites. Paris pulled away from her neck and hit her in the stomach. "He gave you little love bites eh? You were suppose to be mine." He said as he moved up her dress to where her underwear was. "Please, no. I don't want to." Briseis moaned in pain and in fear.   
  
Paris' hand started at her calf where he squeezed to an uncomfortable degree and gradually, his hand moved up as Briseis continued to cry and try to kick him but his body overpowered her. His lower body covered her legs and on her thigh, she could feel his hardness. No, no, no, no, Briseis thought as he continued to kiss her neck and brutalize her more. "This has nothing to do with Achilles. No, you were such a beautiful girl when you lived here. Than, you were bought and he took you away. I hope that I am the one to have you first." Paris said as his hand continued it's dangerous journey to an area he wasn't allowed in.   
  
Her lip still bled but it had slowed and Paris had bit into Briseis' neck flesh which had irritated the skin and scrapes were forming. Angry, bruised flesh. She laid there, helpless and crying, with no one to help her, no one who cared or even seemed to notice. She was hit again when she became loud and he always went for the areas that would hurt the most, like her stomach or her breasts. "For my favorite part." Paris said in a smug voice as his hand had finally reached her panties. But, before he pulled them down, he saw a white substance on her thigh.   
  
"Heh, you two made love last night. Slut." Paris said as he punched the thigh angrily which caused Briseis to scream out in immense pain. "You will have me on your flesh, not that son-of-a-bitch who made my country's life hell. This is my revenge. Not to mention, I need some pleasure." Paris said as he grabbed her panties in a fistful and yanked them off in a quick motion. "So beautiful." He said as he kissed her lips and she cried against him, which made him angry. He punched her again, "What is so bad about being with me?" He said as he lifted his skirt so she could see what he was, what he wanted from her.   
  
"I bet Achilles is bigger but I can give you so much pleasure." Paris said as he stood at her entrance and slipped himself inside, roughly and not like Achilles did. Achilles did it in a loving way which made the entire process as comfy as he could make it. Briseis let out a scream of pain as Paris pumped in and out of her, he was moaning in pleasure. Paris heard voices coming closer and closer and he pulled violently out of her and slammed her legs together. Briseis screamed again and closed her eyes, listening to Paris open the window and escape through it.   
  
Achilles was walking with Agamaman when Agamaman said that he was leaving for his room. He had nodded and walked closer to the room he shared with Briseis. The door was opened and on the floor, his lover, his woman, laid beaten and raped. Her arms were bound and her dress hiked up and the underwear she wore was on the other side of the room. "Please, don't be angry with me." Briseis whispered as Achilles came closer to her. He became angry, not at her, no, never her, but at the lifeless soul who committed this horrid act. He kneeled on the floor and took her wrists and unbound them.   
  
He took her battered wrists and kissed them attentively and frowned when she winced. "Who did this to you? I promise, I will stand over them after a beating and burn them alive." Achilles said menacingly as he brought Briseis closer to him. She shook her head, "Please," Briseis said as she tried to get closer to Achilles. He felt guilty at the exact moment, she needed him right now. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. "Can you walk?" Achilles asked her, he was going to take her to the healer. She shook her head and he frowned again.   
  
Achilles lifted Briseis up in his arms and she cried out in pain. He tucked her head under his chin, her hair covered in another man's arousal. The halls seem to get longer and longer as he continued to carry her to the King's healers. They were in the hallway by their room. No one was in the hallway which made Briseis calm. She couldn't see his face, not ever again. A woman and a man sat in chairs, they talked but stopped when they saw Achilles, holding Briseis. "Sir?" They asked as they saw Briseis' assaulted face. "My woman, she was raped and beaten, soothe her wounds and please, tell me what to do for her comfort." Achilles said, regretfully as he laid Briseis on a bed and the man walked to her.   
  
She began to cry, "No! No! Please, Achilles, don't leave me!" She screamed and he was at her side instantly. She clung to him but he kept her on the bed. "I won't leave you. Never will I leave you." And he hadn't, he spent the entire day by her side and they had missed the boat to bring them home. That night, they both slept very little, Briseis cried and he was only up for her protection. "I'll find the son of a bitch who did this to you," Achilles whispered as his woman slept, "I'll burn him alive." He made his revenge pact in her honor and listened to her dreams for any thought of who would do it.   
  
She was having a nightmare at the moment, Briseis was sweating profusely. She whispered, "No, don't. Paris, don't please." Achilles' anger rose in his throat. He knew who had hurt her. He was going to be relentless…  
  
----  
  
Zeus and Hera looked angrily over to Aphrodite who was crying for the scenes that was observed by the gods. Poseidon comforted Thetis who was crying profusely. Aphrodite stood from her cloud and screamed to Hades below, "I damn you to hell Paris, Son of Troy! I damn you!"   
  
----  
  
Eventful chapter. I know you all hate me now but that is the reason for Achilles going to war with the Trojans. For avenging Briseis. I hope you all liked this and thanks to Dizzy Izzy for the idea. Thanks to:   
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
babyg2988  
  
grelca  
  
HentaiStar  
  
Carolyn   
  
Emily   
  
Lady Bulma Ishtar  
  
StarAngel Caelum SunSoar  
  
Sarah   
  
dizzy izzy

Mrs.M  


Lynn101

madskillzpro

For the great reviews! I seriously hate Paris and Helen because they are the only reason the war started and Achilles died. But, he won't die in this one. That I can guarantee. Thanks again!  
  
: A N G E L:


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Thanks for the reviews everyone! This is a mostly sweet chapter and Achilles and Briseis won't go home until the next chapter. They are getting married but not until Chapter Seventeen or so. In this chapter, Achilles comforts Briseis after her attack and tries to contain his temper as she goes into more pain when people come to help her with the heartbreak and Paris comes. The story still stays the same (ex: Helen is still taken by Paris, Hector dies, Achilles still hates Agamemnon.) I don't know how long this chapter will be put since I have around 21,000 words, I want to get to around 23,000 words. It's my type of writing.   
  
So happy people! 8 reviews away from 200! You guys are great!   
  
To IceNymph: I'm sorry for making you hate me (I love Orlando too) but I'm still can't forgive him for killing Achilles which is why I made him do what he did. If you read above, I'm thinking about fixing that chapter to be someone else (I am thinking Agamemnon because it would give Achilles an excuse to hate him more.) I'm sorry again!  
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
I hate him, Achilles thought as he brought Briseis back to their bedroom. She clung to him, her face still bruised and strained with dried tears. He had made sure to lock that door, he did. When Achilles talked to her about what she said while she dreamed, Briseis denied it continuously, he knew she lied. Whoever had raped her scared the shit out of her. It angered him to think of another man being inside his woman, hurting her in the worst possible way. His arm fit snugly around her waist and she kept it around herself. They reached the door and Briseis winced. She was having flashbacks, the healers said she would have some.   
  
They said to comfort her, don't press the issue and be aware of his limits. Both mentally and sexually. They said that some woman wanted the closeness of making love with their husbands or lovers, a way to erase the flashbacks; but some would want only to held and cared for, not going very far. He had to accept that. He let her in first and noticed the way she stared at the floor. The spot where she taken advantage of, the spot where her life changed forever. Briseis made soft sobbing sounds and Achilles put his hand on her shoulder; she shrugged it away violently, like when they had first met. "How can you even touch me? I was taken by another man, I'm surprised you haven't beaten me yet. A man took Achilles' woman." Briseis said, she looked so distraught which made his heart swell.   
  
"I've done a lot of bad things in my life, but hitting a woman, especially you, the only one I've loved more than anything, is not part of it. What happened to you was not your fault. Yes, a man took you, but you are still my woman and I still love you more than any glory or fame any war could give me." Achilles said as he turned from her and sat on the bed. Briseis stood, frozen as she stared at him, brown eyes shut for a second, than returning to look at him. "That's how much you love me. You love the glory you get from the wars and the men you've killed. People know your name, you'll be remembered. You love that." Briseis said as she crept closer to Achilles.   
  
"But I love you more. Before I knew you, wanting a wife was out of the question. I wanted the bloodshed, I still do, and I wanted all the women. But, I never thought a woman could satisfy me so completely like you do," Achilles said as he took her hand, it was still scraped from being held down, "Yes, I want glory still, I want the bloodshed. But my reason to go to war have changed, to protect you I go." He said as he brought her hand to his lips. "Now," Achilles started as he stood from the bed and motioned her to it, "rest, I'll stay here with you." He said as he laid her down on the bed and took off her shoes. She stared at him as he scratched his neck and leaned forward slightly. Achilles turned back to stare at her for a second before leaning in and kissing her bruised lips, bruised from kisses not from him.   
  
"I love you, remember that always." Achilles said as Briseis' eyes shut and her breathing had slowed. He took a minute to look her over. The dress she wore was open in the front, it showed the bruises and scratches, the pain she endured. On her neck, she wore the necklace he had given her and her neck was showered, again, with bruises from unwanted kisses. He growled and shuddered as he stood from the bed, thinking about the night before.   
  
Achilles opened the closet and took out a blanket and spread it over Briseis. He kneeled down on the floor and stared at her face lovingly. She was right, a man had stolen his woman and he hated it. He was controlling, he admitted it, and it made him insanely jealous as he thought about the man on top of her. The worst part was, it was all non-consensual, she had only wanted him inside her and he still felt envious. There was a knock on the door and Achilles growled, he was not in the mood for visitors. He opened the wooden door to see Menelaus' wife, Helen. She gave him a sad smile. "I am sorry, Achilles. Briseis was a nice girl, she didn't deserve what happened to her." Helen said as she stared at Briseis, who was still asleep on the bed.   
  
Achilles invited her in but in the pit of his stomach, he felt something telling him that she wasn't good news. As Helen walked in, Paris, the prince followed. Achilles hadn't seen Hector most of the day and that was fine, he wasn't one to like the Princes of Troy. "Achilles, you know my friend, Paris, don't you?" Helen said as she motioned to Paris. He nodded solemnly and looked back to the bed where Briseis continued to sleep. Achilles noted on how intently Paris stared at his woman. "I feel terrible, she is only my blood. My dear cousin."   
  
Achilles seemed short of fainting. She was royal, and a slave. She was abused unmercifully while Paris drank wine and had rendezvous' with countless women. He didn't understand it. "Your cousin was being abused while you slept with women and drank your wine?" Achilles said, angrily as he looked back to his fiancée, who seemed to be stirring as their conversation became louder. Paris looked from Helen and back to Achilles, who seemed to be very annoyed with him. "Her father lost most of their fortune. He put her in slavery, not me." Paris said innocently as he looked back to Helen who seem to be enthralled by his good looks.   
  
"Out! Out!" Achilles screamed as he picked Paris up and shoved both him and Helen out the door. His woman laid sleeping, recovering from a brutal assault and they were all lovey dovey. It angered him to think that anyone could be so cruel to another human, especially family. When Achilles turned back from the door, Briseis was sitting up in the bed, the blanket over her legs as she stared at him. He was very angry, he didn't want to take it out on her but if she pushed him, he would explode on her. Briseis stared at him as he laid against the wall, than in a split second, punched the wall, denting it in slightly.   
  
She jumped and Achilles turned to look at her. He cracked his knuckles and said, "I'm going out. I'll be back later." he said in an emotionless tone and was opening the door when he heard Briseis say, "Stay Achilles, please. I really need you right now." She said, her voice cracking slightly. Achilles sighed, annoyed by her, he needed time alone. "Guess what Briseis, you are a grown woman and you can take care of yourself. I need some time alone and even you, in your needy time of grief can give me that." she hadn't deserved that. He knew it, but he couldn't stop what had already slipped from his mouth. Her eyes that were staring at him, looked down.   
  
He had given her a sharp blow to her ego. She sniffed and looked to him angrily. "Fine, go. I won't stop you, even in my needy time." Briseis said as she stood and walked away from him and into the bathroom. Achilles breathed in sharply and hit his forehead. He hated himself more than ever before. He was being selfish, and she hadn't been the one to made him feel guilty. She was his top priority at the moment, and it was going to stay that way…  
  
-----  
  
Thanks for the reviews from…  
  
grelca  
  
Lady Bulma Ishtar  
  
Beechiki  
  
len   
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
runningwolf1986   
  
amy   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans  
  
Ice Nymph  
  
Laurie   
  
Ava x 3  
  
babyg2988  
  
carolyn   
  
Mrs.M  
  
soccerbaby  
  
Thanks again everyone!  
  
:A N G E L:   
  
s 


	15. Chapter Fifteenth

I have over 200 reviews! Now, I am definitely doing a sequel because of you guys! I think Crystal asked this question: Achilles didn't go crazy over Paris being there because Briseis had denied it so many times and he didn't want to upset his woman! You are right, you guys are getting a lemon but not in this chapter because it would seem a little weird considering she was raped about 2 chapters ago. I'm sorry but it wouldn't seem realistic. Yes, I am starting to put how Achilles was in the movie to this story now. I'm going to make him become more protective over her when they get into Troy to fight. I'm going to try to see that movie again, to get a feel for it again.   
  
This is the next morning and Briseis is still pissed with Achilles.   
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The bed last night had been cold. She wouldn't let him hold her last night, not because of the rape or anything, but because of how he acted towards her. When she awoke from a nightmare, he went to comfort her but only to get a snide remark. "I can take care of myself. I don't need you all the time." She said, as Briseis looked upon Achilles angrily and turned back to her side. It was a cold night, and it was his fault. He was up at dawn again, as usual. Briseis still slept peacefully, something Achilles hadn't seen in a long time. He sat up slightly and while she slept, he kissed her face and felt the bare skin of her shoulder. When she was awake, he couldn't do that.   
  
They were suppose to finally go home today. He was happy at that, being back home in his bed, to see his cousin, Patroclous (sp?), again. His parents had died and he was sent to live with him. He was a young boy, about 15 and could have been Achilles' twin when he was younger. He had hoped that Briseis wouldn't be angry enough with him to treat Patroclous terribly. Achilles sighed and stood from the bed, he wore nothing as was common for a soldier. He looked back to Briseis who continued to sleep. Achilles walked to the water bowl and scooped up the cloth. He squeezed it and washed his face and his arms. "Can you please move." A sharp voice said behind Achilles and he turned to see Briseis standing there, her arms crossed over her chest, looking annoyed.   
  
He moved over slightly and watched as she splashed the cool water on her face. He had slipped a towel around his waist and watched as she dipped her hand in the liquid and splashed it over her chest, just above her breasts. She was trying to entice him and it was working very well. When he really wanted her, she wasn't interested or she was angry with him, like now. His hands went to her waist and pulled her to him. His palm ran lightly over her smooth stomach and he nipped gently on her neck. "Don't." Briseis said as she separated herself from him and looked at him, exasperated. "If I can survive without you, you can give yourself pleasure." Briseis said as she pushed passed him and to the closet.  
  
She slipped off her sleeves and tossed her mass of curls to one side of her head and held her nightgown up with one hand. Achilles sighed passionately as he stared at Briseis who took off her nightgown completely and slipped her regular dress off the rack and slipped it on. "When are we going home?" Briseis asked as she turned to look at Achilles who was dressing in his warrior attire. She fixed the straps and looked at him seductively. She walked passed him, brushing up next to him and he felt himself become aroused. She had that kind of effect on him and it drove him to the brink of insanity. There was a knock on the door which made Achilles jump slightly.   
  
The door opened and a man dressed in a toga stood, holding nothing but a sneer on his face. "Achilles and Briseis," He said smugly as he looked her up and down, "Before I deliver the news, I must say, I don't think that a man of your status Achilles, should be having trysts with the likes of slaves. Yes, King Menelaus and Agamemnon are aware of Briseis being a slave and requests her presence during breakfast." The man spoke as he took a hold of her arm, bruising it. But, Achilles took a hold of Briseis' arm and brought her close to him again, and she did take a hold of him. Achilles had become angry with the man's assistance on his woman and she was still recovering from her rape. "Well," Achilles started as he took Briseis' arm off his waist and got into the man's face. "You tell Menelaus and Agamemnon that Briseis is a person and she can decide for herself if she wants to join their dining. Do you want to go?" Achilles said as he looked to Briseis and she nodded no. "You see the answer, now, goodbye." he said as he jostled the man out the door and locked it. "Thank you." Briseis said softly as she rubbed her cheek against his bicep.   
  
Achilles turned and kissed her head and picked up Briseis' silk nightgown that hung over the bed. "Are you still mad at me?" Achilles asked as he looked at her, his blue eyes showing desire. Briseis smiled and wrapped her arms around Achilles' fit waist, "After that, no I am not." Briseis said as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, letting him take her in his arms and kissing her like never before. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and Briseis' hands were in his hair. When they pulled away, Achilles kisses trailed down her neck and she smiled as his hands threaded themselves in her hair. "I love you," She said as she kissed his head and grinned when he looked into her eyes and responded, "I love you too. Now! Let's get on that ship and go home." Achilles said as he scooped Briseis up in his arms and they walked out of the bedroom.   
  
She noticed he walked in a fast pace, he was probably hoping not to see Menelaus or Agamemnon. The ship sat by the bay and tons of people piled on. Achilles was happy to go home, and to have Briseis go with him…  
  
------  
  
It would take them a day to get home, it was better than the trip to Troy, that was definite. Achilles stared out at the setting sun and sighed at the warm breeze. He looked to see Briseis watching some children play and he smiled. He'll never understood why a wonderful, caring person would fall for a cold, war obsessed warrior like him. A little girl with blonde hair and brown eyes came up to Briseis and started talking to her. She was going to marry him and they would have children, a daughter that would probably look like that little girl. Whatever the girl said made Briseis smile.   
  
Achilles looked back out to the horizon and the Grecian Islands seem to only be a minute away. He had a great life, and he wanted it to stay like that always…   
  
-----  
  
Thetis smiled at her son and even Hades came up from the underworld to look into the well to see the mortal world. Something they've always wanted to enjoy, they were jealous of all those who were mortal. "That girl, very beautiful indeed. She could keep me company." Hades said as he tried to put his hand in the water but it was slapped away by Zeus. "She stays a mortal." Everyone nodded but Aphrodite spoke.   
  
"I feel another feeling brewing. Achilles, dear, sweet Achilles, never knew any emotion other than hatred until he met that girl. He has a new emotion, love. But, something else is brewing, that could cut his life with her short. An obsession, is in the making and a war, the greatest one ever known. Two people, will be the ones to end his life. But, light is still in the horizon. Something can save him from his fate, a love." Aphrodite said as she stared into the well. "A choice, she has. She can save him from his ultimate fate or let it sink through the cracks."  
  
Thetis went to Aphrodite and bent to her feet. "PLease! Tell me, tell me anything I can advise Briseis to do!" Thetis said as she cried into the hem of Aphrodite's toga. "You don't have too. If she listens to her heart, she will know…"  
  
Dramatic ending! Everyone knows that Achilles won't die in my story but no one knows why he won't die. Yes, it has something to do with Briseis but it is kind of predictable but I don't know. I hope everyone reviews and here are my thank yous:   
  
Candice  
  
madskillzpro  
  
lady caboos001   
  
babyg2988  
  
soccerbaby  
  
StarAngel Caelum SunSoar  
  
Loz   
  
beechiki   
  
Crystal   
  
amy   
  
amber-darcy  
  
some random girl   
  
len   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans  
  
Jeeves Swineford  
  
Rachel Sparrow  
  
carolyn   
  
Mrs.M  
  
City Girl Rach   
  
scorpiochick103  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
Thanks again! Next chap will be the lemon (or lime)!  
  
Until then,  
  
:A N G E L:  
  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

Thank you to everyone! If I know all you reviewers, the next lemon will probably be in Chapter Eighteen. Just to let you all know, the wedding is in the next chapter. They will get married in secret and it will be in the gardens! Her ring is the necklace Achilles gave her, not to be suspicious about a ring. No one knows they are getting married (not even Gabrielle) but when they get back home, Helena will cause more trouble and Achilles will be called off to the war in Chapter Nineteen. Not the Trojan war but the one in the very beginning of the movie. He will also not sleep with 2 girls, Briseis is coming with him.   
  
Note: Can someone please tell me where the first war took place! Also, I am going to fix chapter 13 or 14, the one where Briseis was raped. As I thought about it, if Paris did rape Briseis, it would make the whole ending of the movie (and partly my story) be very awkward. Her rapist will be changed to Agamemnon because Achilles hates him anyways and it will give him more reason too. And the whole movie thing between Achilles/Briseis will be the same (Agamemnon taking her, she going back to Troy for 12 days for Hectors' funeral). I hope you all review!   
  
Here is…  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The people danced and the children played while soft music filled the night air. Achilles and Briseis had just finished eating in their quarters when they came above to join the nights' events. Achilles smiled as he saw the little girl from before run up to Briseis instantly. She turned to look at him and said, "Achilles, this is Reyna. She's six." Achilles nodded and kneeled to the girl's level and she looked stunned. "Hello Reyna, I am…" the little girl stopped when she said, "I know who you are. My father says you're the best warrior the world and the gods have ever known. He said yous was a good man." Reyna said as she backed away from Achilles and back to her parents.   
  
Reyna's father looked at Achilles when she told him about the man in the corner with the pretty lady. The man had dusty hair, colored with brown with a few gray hairs. His mouth seemed to drop when his little girl spoke of him. He walked over, with his wife in tow. "Are you really Achilles? The greatest warrior?" The man spoke as he kneeled down on the ground and stared up at him. Achilles nodded and the man kissed his hand. "You saved my wife and I during that war, back 5 years or so. You saved my village from burning. I thank you sir." The man said as he looked to Briseis and nodded. "You have a good man." He said to her and went back to the other side of the ship. Briseis giggled and took a hold of Achilles' hand who seemed stunned by the situation in it's entirety. Briseis giggled again.   
  
"You saved a village from being burned to the ground. That deserves a reward. Even if it was 5 years ago." she said as she gave Achilles a kiss in the corner of the ship, in the darker parts. She felt his tongue slip in and massage hers. He took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked lightly which caused Briseis to moan. "How about we continue this in our quarters and in the bed." Achilles said as he let his hand ride up her toga skirt. Briseis pulled away abruptly, her eyes rimmed with tears. Achilles felt a breath catch in his throat. Her rape; he could have done that to her. "Oh god, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Achilles said as he tried to explain himself. He took her face in his hands and kissed away her tears as they fell from her dark eyes.   
  
"Just ask me before you do it." Briseis said as she took his hand and brought it to her thigh again. She met his eyes again and kissed his nose. "Erase those memories. Give me the satisfaction of knowing I'm safe with you and when you make love to me, you truly do love me. Please." Briseis said as she watched his expression. Achilles stared at her, his blue eyes searching hers. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly and took her hand. He led her back downstairs to their quarters. The bed was neatly made, the sheets looked soft and inviting. Briseis walked from behind Achilles and sat on the bed, looking innocently seductive.   
  
"Make love to me, Achilles." She said as he seemed to pounce on her gently and kiss her with compassion as his hands searched her hair. This made her want to cry, not because her rapist did this, no, but because he loved her more than any war or any sort of sexual satisfaction she gave him. His small acts of love towards her showed her the true difference between a monster and the man that was Achilles. His soft caresses and small kisses on her face made her hot. Achilles' eyes met hers as he placed his hand under the thin sleeve of her dress.   
  
Briseis nodded and sighed as he let the sleeve fall from her shoulder and he kissed the newly exposed skin which caused her to moan. Achilles smiled as he listened to Briseis as she whimpered from passion as he spread kisses over her chest. He pulled away and pulled off his breastplate to reveal his taut muscles that drove Briseis wild. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her, bringing her petite body under his. His kisses continued and he took the hem of her dress and slipped it over her head. She was under him, completely naked and vulnerable to him. She loved every second of it. Achilles' warm hands searched her skin, brushing at her intimates and one threading itself in her hair.   
  
"I'll go as slow as you want." He said to her as she stopped his hand from going below. Her immaculate brown eyes looked away from his and slowly, she let go of his hand. Achilles smiled and placed his hand over her very sensitive area. Briseis gasped and began to whimper as Achilles rough finger slid inside her, pumping in and out. He smiled and his pace took on a new power as it went for more speed. Under him, Briseis moaned continuously until she felt herself come. She hadn't known what an orgasm felt like, until she first time she gave herself to Achilles. Even when he was gentle with her, he made her hot.   
  
"Now, here's the good part." Achilles whispered into Briseis' ear as she panted under him, a slight sweat on her. She smiled and watched as he sat up and slipped off his toga skirt. Her breath caught in her throat. He was a truly beautiful man; it made her wonder what she had to offer him. The way he made her feel by a look, Achilles felt the same way, except more. She hadn't known perfection of the opposite sex and he had slept with a lot of beautiful women to know what perfection was. She, in his eyes, was perfection. The way she looked under the candlelight or the way her hair framed her face, she would always look this beautiful.   
  
He leaned back down on top of her and whispered, "Only the gods make perfection look this lovely." Briseis gripped his shoulders and sighed happily at his compliment. His face brushed against her chest as he positioned himself between her legs. Achilles kissed her chin as he pushed himself inside her. Both Achilles and Briseis let out a loud gasp as they adjusted to each other. He looked at her face, it was glowing with happiness and passion. Achilles felt Briseis' long legs wrap around his waist and they were brought closer. He rocked his hips, expecting to do a lot of the work which was alright with him and it did surprise him to feel her rock back. He liked to be in control, the power made him feel good, to know he could satisfy her.   
  
Briseis' pleasure made him feel like a god, he was immortal but a god could do anything he pleased, that included pleasuring a woman. It was bizarre though, when he was with a whore or a random woman, he didn't try to satisfy them, but with Briseis', he felt like he was obligated too and it made him happy to know he succeeded. Her nails scraped his back and he took one of her breasts in his hand and kneaded them with pressure and she let out another whimper. Achilles' felt Briseis clench around him as she screamed out in delight as he slipped himself inside of her.   
  
She had screamed his name, every woman screamed his name during sex, but this meant more. This was not sex, but making love and it meant more when she said his name.   
  
It meant a lot more.   
  
Achilles rolled off her, he was still inside of her and she now laid on his chest. Her thick hair was slightly damp with sweat and the air smelt of their lovemaking as they basked in afterglow. The sheet had been kicked to the end of the bed and Achilles leaned forward, Briseis still clinging to him and took the sheet and put it over Briseis. When they laid back down, Achilles whispered, "Was it good?" He asked attentively as he scratched her bare back lightly with his nails.   
  
"It was better than good."   
  
------------  
  
"Oh Aphrodite! They are so sweet!"   
  
"And extremely graphic and loud!" Zeus screamed as he appeared in his toga, an angry face plastered on his face. He had been trying to sleep when he heard Briseis' moans. Athena looked at Zeus and sighed.   
  
"I am the God of War and I couldn't resist that!" She said as she slapped her hand over her forehead and sank into the cloud. "And the best part is," Hera started,   
  
"They're getting married!"   
  
-----------  
  
Okay everyone, there is your lemon! It was sweet so Briseis' is starting to recover from her rape now. Yes, they are getting married and the sequel will be about when they have their first child, named Sapphire for the color of her eyes (like her daddy!).   
  
Sequel Synopsis:   
  
The sequel will also be about another warlord that has risen and wants to take over the world (like Agamemnon), Briseis, Achilles, Sapphire and their other children that they will have later on all live in Troy and Achilles is the leader of the Trojan Army. Well, in a peace treaty between Troy and the Warlord, Briseis, Helen, Sapphire and Bryla, the daughter of Paris and Helen, are kidnapped and brought back to Greece where the warlord tries to marry Briseis and get rid of Sapphire since she is not his child. Helen and Bryla are thrown with the warlord's brother, who is more compassionate and tries to send Helen, Bryla, Sapphire and Briseis back home to Achilles and Paris. Will he succeed? Well, you'll just have to read!   
  
Here are my thank yous for chapter fifteen:  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
Beechiki  
  
grelca  
  
Mrs.M  
  
madskillzpro  
  
lady caboos   
  
StarAngel Caelum SunSoar  
  
HentaiStar  
  
babyg2988  
  
Crystal   
  
LoOkEn4CoFfEeGoD  
  
amber-darcy  
  
shawnsgoddess  
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans: Thanks for the name correction!   
  
Also, to whoever that didn't know the names of all three daughters, here they are in order of their birth and years apart.   
  
Sapphire: Born one year after Briseis and Achilles marriage. She will have blonde hair and brown eyes.   
  
Jade: Born about 2 years after Sapphire and has Brown hair with blue eyes. Born three years after the beginning of Briseis and Achilles' marriage.   
  
-and-  
  
Ruby: Born 1 year after Jade and has honey hair (mixture of brown and blonde) with brown eyes with specks of blue in them. She will be born about 4 years after the marriage of Achilles and Briseis.   
  
I am also thinking about having Gabrielle and Patroclus fall in love as well. Gabrielle is about 15 and in the movie, Patroclus is about 17 or 18 so the ages are okay.   
  
Please review everyone, if you want that lemon!   
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:A N G E L:  
  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hey people! Thanks for the nineteen reviews! Some reviewers thought that this story was over and it is not! This story won't be over for awhile (until the Trojan War has ended) and the sequel thing was just what I am thinking about for the sequel. I am going to a concert tonight so this might be a short chapter. Yes, this is the wedding chapter! Also, Gabrielle and Patroclus meet for the first time and sparks will fly. I might to a separate story of just Gabrielle and Patroclus but it depends on what you all want!   
  
Here is the vote!  
  
If you all want a Achilles/Briseis sequel and a Gabrielle/Patroclus sequel   
  
Or  
  
Just a Achilles/Briseis sequel?   
  
Tell me what you all want in your reviews. If you chose A/B and G/P stories, I will write the A/B one first than the G/P one. Review!   
  
Here is…  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The cool air floated through the room and made Briseis shiver slightly. The sun had not yet dawned and the stars were still in the sky. Achilles thought she was asleep and stared at them, silently praying. He was praying to Isis, the goddess of fertility, praying that one day, not now, but someday Briseis would be pregnant. He wanted to comeback from a war and see his beautiful wife and have children running to greet him with hugs and kisses. He still wanted to fight, that should have been expected but he wanted children with Briseis. Nothing, not even immortality or eternal remembrance would make him happier. Part of his journey was going to end today. He was going to marry Briseis, make her his forever.   
  
Greece was only two hours away and he was set to meet Patroclus at the docks with some of his things to move into his home. He loved Patroclus dearly and he knew the boy would be scarred from his parents death. He was very close to his father, teaching him to fight like Achilles did since he was a child and now, the best was set to teach him. The sun had yet to meet the horizon when he felt two eyes staring at him. He turned to see Briseis sitting up in bed clutching the white sheet to her naked body. She was still sleepy eyed which made his smile. "Do I have to get up?" She asked as she yawned and laid on the bed again.   
  
Achilles nodded his head no and she smiled. She nodded and dozed off in the bed again, he had to admit it was warm but he was always up before dawn. Nothing could be heard from the dock above and it made Achilles slightly suspicious but ignored the pit in his stomach. He heard her toss slightly in the bed, turning her head away from the lightening sky. He was already dressed, in his war attire, what he always wore. He cracked his wrist, and sighed. He looked around the room, the bed in the center with Briseis in the middle, a sheet barely covering her. Of any physical feature she had, her eyes, that were shut were his favorite. Dark chocolate orbs that glowed with laughter and glazed over with sadness. Her fragile body laid at a different angle and picked up her arm that hung lifelessly on the side of the bed.   
  
Achilles sat on the floor, and took a hold of her arm. He kissed her palm and each of her fingers, giving them tender care. She giggled in her sleep as his hot breath tickled her bare arms. He looked at her wrist, tracing the greenish-blue veins and kissed the wrist as well. The was over the horizon and was welcomed with blue eyes staring at it. He looked back to Briseis who still slept and took the sheet that barely covered her and placed it over her, tucking in the sides. It was a tender act, Achilles, the Greatest Warrior ever known, was not known to be tender. He looked back out the window before kissing her roughly. His kiss was so brutal it had woken up Briseis.   
  
He got on top of her and kissed her more, his hand un-tucking the side. "No," Briseis said as she pushed him off her and he fell on the floor. Achilles looked stunned at his actions and couldn't even look at his love. "I have to go," He said as he stood from the floor, not even looking at her and ran out the door. Briseis gulped and picked up the sheet that he had taken with him when he fell onto the floor. She dressed but stayed in the room, scared about his actions. Achilles, on the other hand, wasn't doing better. He sat on the ship's edge, staring out into the ocean, the dolphins following the ship. He knew Briseis would have loved the sight, but, he was sure she hated him.   
  
A girl came by, long legged with blonde hair and rather large breasts came waltzing by, her eyes kept on Achilles. She slithered like a snake and wrapped her arms around him, her eyes meeting his. "I am Shay of Troy. And you," Shay said as she ran her hands over Achilles' armor said, "must be Achilles of Greece. I am originally from Troy but I look for you." Shay said as she leaned in and tried to kiss Achilles but he moved his face to the right, she kissed the air. He removed himself from her arms and looked at the girl.   
  
Briseis was perfection to him, so this girl was not as attractive as her. Some would have thought of her as beautiful but all he saw were flaws. Her legs that were long, she could have given him serious bruises when he picked her up or during the sex act. Her blonde hair, it was too light and blinded him. Her blue eyes, they reminded him of seawater that tasted bad while Briseis' brown ones reminded him of chocolate, a lovely flavor. Shay's hair was perfectly straight, his own hair was straight, he preferred curly. Her breasts, they were too large, while Briseis' ones were a perfect fit. Plus, Shay was almost as tall as him, Achilles was 6'5 (I know this is probably wrong but I find incredibly tall guys extremely sexy) while she was at least 5'9.   
  
Briseis was a lot, a lot shorter than him with the height of 5'1. "Why don't you want me?! You hang with that dog of a girl, she'll probably die a virgin with a face as ugly as that." Shay said as she pointed to Briseis who had been watching. Her eyes were glassy with tears from the insult. She was wringing her hands violently when Achilles retorted back in Briseis' defense. "I'm sorry, but the only dog I see is you. With your blonde hair that blinds people, eyes that look like sea water and you're to fricken tall." Achilles said as he laughed at Shay and walked back to his love and took her hand. He led her back to their room, the sun was not even completely in the north sky yet. It was still early in the morning and he was already hit on.   
  
Her tears came, pouring down her face like a summer rain storm. She adverted her face, hiding it in fear of him calling her an insult. "I don't understand you Achilles," Briseis started as she turned to face him, "you have beautiful women after you and you stay with me. These women are flawless and you stay with me, the ratty haired girl with nothing to offer." She said as she fell onto the bed in another fit of tears. Achilles sighed and sat on the bed next to her. "Define perfection." He said bluntly as he forced her to look at him. She didn't have to think long.   
  
"You." She said as she stared into his sky blue eyes and watched his expression. "What is it for you? Shay, Helena or Helen of Sparta?" Briseis said as she waited to be let down, thinking of any excuse possible. "Perfection in my eyes is you. You are pure perfection." She hadn't been expecting to hear that. "Don't play with me." Briseis said as she sat up from the bed, looking angrily at him. Achilles sat up as well and kissed her sensually. "I would never play with your emotions." Briseis shoved him off her and stood angrily.   
  
"If I am so 'perfect', tell me! What do I have to offer you?!" She asked and Achilles took her in his arms and thrust her into the wall gently.   
  
"See this hair?" He said as he took up a strand and held it up. "This is not ratty, it's curly and lovely. Your eyes, like chocolate, sweet and exquisite. Your height, I like a girl that's shorter than me. It adds to her natural sexiness. Those delicate lips that I love to kiss taste like strawberry all the time. Your body is magnificent, I worship it. You possess delicate, feminine features. The best thing about you is that gorgeous personality. Smart, sophisticated, kind and sweet. So you're not the toughest cookie, you need to be protected, things have happened and I plan to make your life better. But only if you let me. You are perfection in my eyes." Achilles said as he hugged her to him and kissed her hair. Briseis breathed in and let the smell of him, his manly scent, run through her veins. No man has never loved her like he does and no man ever will.   
  
"I want us to get married Briseis and I want it to work. You said yes before and do you still want to?" Achilles asked, his heart in his throat, he heaved in some air, his fate in her hands. If she said no, he would go jump off the boat right now. "Yes," Briseis said quietly as she felt his grip on her become tighter. Achilles picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he swung her around. Tears filled his eyes slightly but he blinked them away. "Let's get married when we get home!" he said, like a child. Briseis smiled and kissed his neck, she was going to love this man until the end of time. It was still the early morning hours and she sighed in happiness as she watched Achilles make a new seashell necklace.   
  
"I know this is to early but," Achilles started as he finished the necklace, "would you ever want children…with me?" he asked nervously as he stared into her eyes, a playful glee on her face. "Yes, of course. Three little girls!" Briseis said as she watched horror appear on his face. "I would love daughters but only girls! I have to become protective over every person in my family! You and the three girls!" His hand flew to his face and Briseis giggled. He got so nervous over everything. "I already have the names and everything!" She said as she came over to him and sat on his lap. "But," Briseis started, "we have to get the whole sex thing out of your system. When you have kids, sex almost never happens. First it's libido than your plainly to tired." Achilles eyes widen in fear as he stared at her again.   
  
"I'm just kidding, you always make me hot." he sighed and rolled his eyes, they felt a sharp shaking. "We're home love." Achilles said as he scooped up Briseis in his arms and escorted her out the door. The streets were crowded like usual and the marketplace was filled with young newlyweds, who held their husbands' hands. Briseis looked through the crowds with her eyes, only to see a young man with the same looks as Achilles. "Patroclus!" Achilles yelled over to his cousin as he took her hand and held it tight as they walked through crowd. The boy looked up, his lifeless eyes lit up as he saw Achilles. They hugged each other and Achilles introduced them.   
  
"Briseis, this is Patroclus, my cousin and Patroclus, this is Briseis, my soon-to-be wife." Achilles said as he hugged her close to him. Patroclus nodded to her and said pleased to meet you.   
  
"BRISEIS!" A voice yelled from behind and she turned to see Gabrielle running towards them, her blonde hair flailing over her shoulder. "Briseis…SIR!" She said as her eyes opened up wide. She muttered to Briseis, "Why was he hugging you?" Briseis didn't mutter anything back; she noticed the way Patroclus' breath caught as he saw Gabrielle running towards them. Gabrielle followed her eyes and she took in a sharp breath as they met eyes. Patroclus gave his hand to hers in a shake and said, "I'm Patroclus, and you are?" He asked, giving her a look that screamed 'I like you'. Gabrielle took his hand and said, "I'm Gabrielle. Pleased to meet you sir."   
  
Achilles and Briseis' eyes met as they started to walk down the street, he held her hand since neither Patroclus or Gabrielle were paying attention. The people looked at them which made Briseis become uneasy. The house was going crazy with work and Achilles led Patroclus and Gabrielle inside, they were laughing with each other. "It's gonna be love." Briseis said as she watched Gabrielle laugh with glee. A man, an older one, came from out of the crowd, and tapped Achilles' shoulder. He turned and looked at the man, and than sighed. "Yes, um, be in the gardens in 20 minutes." Achilles said as he led Briseis into the house and brought her to their bedroom.   
  
"The workers should be in bed in 10 minutes. Wear this when you come outside." Achilles said as he took out a rack from the closet. He turned around, the dress hanign off it. The dress, the white dress, with diamonds sewn in with sequences. The dress had no sleeves and Briseis covered her mouth in amazement. "It's beautiful!" she said as she took the dress in her hands. "Be in the gardens in 15 minutes." Achilles said as he kissed her deeply. Briseis smiled and when he left, she slipped off all of her clothes and slipped on the dress. It clung to her, just right. She fixed her hair into a bun at the top of her head, some ringlets falling, framing her face. It had been a hard task to get downstairs without anyone noticing, especially Helena who had a bad habit of staying out half the night. The trip was smooth and when she made it outside to the gardens, she gasped.   
  
The gardens were lit with white candles and a small area was made up with Achilles and the priest stood in the middle, he looked incredibly nervous. Achilles looked up and almost choked.   
  
Briseis looked more gorgeous than she ever did before. Her long hair was in a bun, the ringlets, smooth and curly fell and framed her face. The dress clung to her in all the right curves and her creamy skin looked soft and smooth. The priest stood and smiled at Briseis.   
  
"Milady, you look beautiful. May I start the ceremony?" Achilles nodded as he took Briseis' hand in his.   
  
"The gods, I pray. Bless this couple. Two people, in love, have decided to take that ever so sacred oath of marriage. Bless them, Zeus, Isis and Aphrodite. Bless them that this marriage will be beautiful as this night sky. Do you, Achilles of Greece take Briseis of Troy as your wife, to love forever and take care of until the day you die?"   
  
"I do," Achilles said as he looked into her chocolate eyes.   
  
"And do you, Briseis of Troy, take Achilles of Greece, as your husband to love forever and take care of until the day you die?"   
  
"I do," The priest smiled and read on.   
  
"By the power in the gods above and myself, I pronounce you man and wife. Please, Achilles, kiss your lovely bride." Achilles obliged and leaned in, taking her strawberry lips in his and kissed her as a married man. The priest smiled at the couple and left them alone. Briseis took his face in her hands and let his tongue slip into her mouth. This was a time the two will never forget. Achilles now kissed a married woman…  
  
-------  
  
"OH!" Zeus said as he cried into the piece of cloud. "That is so sweet!" He said as he cried into the cloud again. Hades smirked at Thetis and Hera who also cried into clouds at the beautiful sight. "I bless you with fertility!" Isis cried as she stared into the well.   
  
"I bless you with beauty and love for those children!" Aphrodite yelled at the well and Zeus was the last to speak in a blessing.   
  
"I bless you, Achilles, when the war comes, the whole world will remember your name!"  
  
---------------  
  
Holy shit! This is the longest chapter ever! Almost 3000 words! Here are all of my reviewer thank yous for Chapter Sixteen!  
  
immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
  
dizzy izzy  
  
Ava   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans  
  
Raynacch SilverMoon  
  
StarAngel Caelum SunSoar  
  
Jeeves Swineford  
  
Candice   
  
madskillzpro  
  
shawnsgoddess  
  
heavenbound  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
Sailor Sagittarius   
  
soccerbaby  
  
City Girl Rach  
  
grelca  
  
Mrs.M  
  
babyg2988  
  
Lairah  
  
------  
  
Thanks again everyone! You people are great! Also, in your review, please tell me if you like that sequel synopsis that I posted last chapter.   
  
If you all do (which I hope) I will write it exactly like that and if not, I will rewrite it and post it again probably in the next chapter or Chapter Nineteen.   
  
I also know that Briseis is very out-of-character but when they get to Troy, she will be a much stronger person. I hope you all loved this chapter because I had a blast writing it. I will also look for a picture of the dress in here and post the internet address on here and you all can go see it! The last chapter should be in another 10 chapters or so.   
  
Oh god, this story is going to be soo long! Review people!  
  
Until we meet again,   
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

Hey people! Nice reviews and thanks to the reviewer who told me Isis was the Egyptian God, I thought for sure she was a Greek one also. Um, my tests are almost over and there are about 12½ days left of school so when summer comes, I will get the sequel up! I am definitely doing a Achilles/Briseis and a Gabrielle/Patroclus one after that. I am thinking about Achilles and Briseis having a fourth child, a boy, but I am still thinking about it. Patroclus is kind of like a son to Achilles so would that work? But they are definitely having 3 daughters.   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans: Their first child will be a girl named Sapphire.   
  
Oh yeah, a correction in the chapter where I said what the girls will look like. For Sapphire, she will have brown hair and blue eyes. I screwed up right there!   
  
Please review people and if you get to at least 280 I will give you your overdue lemon chapter. Oh, and thanks for the compliments on the last lemon chapter.   
  
This takes place a week after the last chapter.  
  
Here is…  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
The temperature had rose drastically in the last week Achilles and Briseis had been home in Greece. She hid her necklace when she took care of the gardens and didn't show it to anyone, not even Gabrielle. But, she had noticed that Gabrielle and Patroclus had been with each other a lot, he did like her a lot. Helena was still all over her with orders and insults when she came back from Achilles' bedroom, covered in red marks all over her neck and mouth. She didn't give a reason why, frankly it wasn't any concern of hers. Outside, the flowers were blooming and the garden looked as magnificent as ever. Troy was nothing like that, it had streets and marketplaces with large crowds, it wasn't secluded like this.   
  
It was becoming dark and Achilles watched Briseis as she ate with Gabrielle, he stood on the staircase above their dining hall. He did feel jealous, his wife sat downstairs with her friends eating happily, he should be content that she is joyful. But he wasn't, something in the pit of his stomach told him something was not right. Her brown eyes looked to the staircase and he moved away with his excellent reflexes. She looked back down, she seemed sadder than before. Achilles sat on the floor, continuing to watch her eat. He had eaten a piece of chicken while the slaves had broth and water from the wells. He watched her as she rubbed her stomach in a circular motion, her face plastered with agony. He could see her eyes water up and no one noticed.   
  
"Gabrielle, I'm going to bed, I don't feel well." Briseis said as she stood, her balance wobbly and she hung to the chair. Gabrielle nodded, but not noticing her distress. No one seemed to notice as she carried herself out of the room and up the stairs, she didn't know Achilles sat on the top of them. When she was out of sight, he got up and went to the stairs where Briseis crawled up. "Briseis?" Achilles asked as he took her in his arms and he put his hand on her stomach. It made a weird sound, something he hadn't heard before. "What was in your broth?" He asked as he carried her upstairs, she was moaning quietly. "I don't know, there was something purple but Helena told me there was a new cook. Ow!" Briseis yelped as she clutched her stomach.   
  
Achilles closed his eyes in pain as he listened to his wife. He brought her to their bedroom where he laid her on the bed. He took a washcloth and dipped it in his sink with warm water and brought it back to her where he put it on her forehead. She was sweating profusely and Achilles felt her cheeks. She was burning up, her skin was like fire. He didn't know what to do, the only thing he could think of to put out a fire was to throw cold over it. Achilles opened up her dress, her skin drenched with its own sweat and lifted her up. She was coughing now, she choked up some blood. Achilles was very scared now, she was burning up, she was sweating, her stomach ached and she was choking up blood. He laid her on the cool floor and started to fill up the tub from the well. It was ice cold, something that would burn out a fire. Briseis clung to him as he lifted her slightly into the tub, she gasped as her scorching body hit the arctic water. "Achilles, please, let me out. It's---s---o c-o-l--d." Briseis said as she shivered, her body radiating off the heat, her fever going down.   
  
"Just go under for 5 seconds baby, than you'll get out." Achilles said as he touched her face, it was still warm but not as bad as before. Her eyes glazed over with tears again and he hated to see her like this. Briseis took a deep breath and went under, it felt like ice cubes hit her face. She stayed under for a few seconds, like Achilles told her too and when she came up, she was lifted from the icy water and onto the floor. Achilles took a dry towel and dried her off as she shivered on the floor. Achilles was on top of her, continuing to dry her when her shivering began to get under control. His robe was on the floor and he scooped it up and wrapped it around Briseis.   
  
Achilles scooped up his wife and brought her outside where it was a bit warmer. He held her close as Achilles laid her down on the soft bed, her body conformed to the skins.   
  
"Achilles, I'm so cold." Briseis said as she clung to the warm blankets. Achilles looked back to her, his beautiful wife was now pale and shivering. He nodded and retrieved some more blankets from the closet and spread them over her. He slipped off all of his clothes and slipped under the covers with her. She stared at him, her bottom lip was throbbing and he kissed it.   
  
"Are you feeling better?" Achilles asked as her shivering continued but not as bad as before. She nodded and came closer to her husband. He wrapped his strong arms around her small form and sighed into her hair. "Just sleep now," he said as he kissed her forehead and massaged her back through the robe. Briseis hadn't moved most of the night but he felt her breathing on his chest. He didn't sleep the entire night…  
  
-------  
  
When the morning sun dawned, Achilles watched it through the window that was never shut. He felt Briseis' forehead, it was cool again and she hadn't been moaning that night. She continued to sleep thorugh the morning, Achilles always by her side. He knew what had happened to his wife, his love. Someone tried to poison her…  
  
------  
  
Oh, the suspense! This was a mega short chapter and I apologize for that! I'm just going to tell you now, Helena was not the one to try to poison her. I know everyone was going to try to jump to that conclusion! I know you reviewers!   
  
Here are my reviewer thank yous for Chapter Seventeen (the wedding chapter!)   
  
grelca  
  
amy   
  
dizzy izzy  
  
Candice   
  
Ava  
  
HentaiStar  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
babyg2988  
  
beechiki  
  
Didi6: the story will be rated R…  
  
Brittany  
  
Artemis' Handmaiden: Thanks for that tip on Isis.   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans  
  
Everyone, I have decided that Achilles and Briseis' first child will be born in this story. The others will come in the sequel and Patroclus and Gabrielle will get married and have a child as well in their story. It's not a sequel but kind of a prequel. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
: A N G E L:   
  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

Thanks everyone for the reviews! Only 20 more from 300! Achilles and Briseis will have a son (after Ruby) but I can't think of a good Greek name for him. Can someone suggest a name in their review or a website I can go to. This chapter tells who poisoned Briseis as Achilles investigates the next day, while she is still in bed, ill and throwing up. I promise I will try to make this longer since the last one was rather short. I hope you all give me great reviews. So, without further ado,  
  
Here is...  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Achilles hadn't slept most of that night, Briseis' fever had dropped but she still was throwing up. She got up periodically and ran to the bathroom where she threw up in the sink. He loved the woman to death but even he was grossed out. She cried most of the night because of the pain she was in, her stomach and throat both ached. His blue eyes stayed open as he looked through the dark for some more blankets, Briseis kept getting the chills and even he couldn't keep her warm. When she did finally start to sleep, her tears soothed away, Achilles got up and started dressing. I'm going to find that cook he thought as he kissed Briseis on the forehead. She was still sweating a bit but she had kicked away most of the blankets.  
  
"Love you, my sweet wife." Achilles said as he kissed her on the lips and turned away. He opened the door, it was empty except for the slight noise downstairs. The workers were told to be quiet in the early morning hours, not because Achilles slept still but he wanted peace and quiet in the morn hours. He had hired a new cook because he suspected the old one of stealing and the many complaints he had gotten from his female workers, saying he was abusive towards them. He had left with a grudge, but Achilles had ignored it. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, if he hadn't ignored it, the man would be in prison and Briseis wouldn't have been poison. He loved her more than anything, and would do anything to protect her. She made him want to be better, the way her eyes sparkled when she saw him or the way she let herself be lost in his arms, it made him feel something like he never felt before.  
  
Achilles walked down the stairs that creaked with the sudden weight. The workers all walked outside and hadn't noticed him. The cook was already up and singing in the kitchen. That part was obvious, his deep voice seemed to flow through the walls. The door to the kitchen was locked which angered Achilles greatly, what if he was poisoning his wife? Her pretty face flashed through his mind as he kicked the door and saw the cook standing over the daily broth, his fingers holding something. It wasn't a bottle or anything, it seemed to be a spice. "What is that in your hand?" Achilles asked suspiciously as the cook drizzled the rest of the spice or whatever it was into the broth. "Aw, sir, this," the cook said as he held up his hand, in his palm were a few pieces of green, "is my new spice. It's from the gardens. Why do you ask?"  
  
He shook his head and said nothing but walked out of the room. It boggled him how a purple substance could only be in his wife's broth and not in the others. These soups were handed out randomly, you never knew who got what. Achilles ran a hand through his tousled hair that was not yet combed as he climbed the stairs that still creaked. His door that led to his beloved was shut and locked, it made him feel secure that he could control how truly safe his wife was. He slipped out the wooden key and into the lock. Achilles opened it to see Briseis, who still slept on the bed, the woolen covers pulled up to her chin, yet she still shivered.  
  
She had heard him enter, it almost frightened her that she didn't hear him move about. A sudden weight on the bed made her almost jump in fear. But the fear had vanished as she felt Achilles' calloused hand rub her face and spread kisses over her neck, he had lowered the blanket. Briseis' opened her eyes and rolled over, taking the wool blankets with her. The man, this perfect man with his bright blue eyes and blonde locks, stood over her, adoration in his eyes. Any woman would say Achilles was flawless, no man could be more handsome and as loving or as controlling as him. But, only he, only he, thought of her as flawless. She would never knew that feeling again. No other man would touch her like he did, kiss her or make love to her like he would. She would never bear any man's children except Achilles'. Briseis of Troy, would never utter another man's name. He controlled her like that, he controlled her thoughts. She liked that though, that meant he thought another man actually wanted her.  
  
When Briseis grew up in Troy, no one had ever given her a look until Achilles' swept her up off her feet. His eyes held only devotion for her, she liked that. Achilles smiled at his wife and leaned down to kiss her. His chapped lips were mesmerized by her moist ones that still tasted of strawberry. The kiss became deeper as he threw off the wool covers and settled between her legs. Achilles pulled away to stare in Briseis' coffee eyes. "You've got the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen." She said as she took her hand and framed his face.  
  
"I love you always forever." Achilles said as he kissed her again, his tongue traced the outline of her lips. Briseis pulled away and looked back into his cerulean eyes and whispered, "Make love to me." he didn't need to be told twice. She wore her nightgown that was soaked from her sweating the night before. He noted she was a bit pale but her eyes were alive and danced in sunlight. Achilles continued to straddle her but sat up and pulled off his tan shirt, his muscles clenched slightly. He leaned back down and took her lips in his and ran his hands over the insides of her arms. Briseis shivered with delight as he rode up her nightgown, he touched the inside of her thigh and it set her on fire. Achilles smiled as he felt her tremble under him in pleasure.  
  
He took the hem of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Every time he saw her naked, he felt like it was the first time. He noticed new curves or the way she looked in different lights. Achilles leaned back down to Briseis' face and kissed her again, his kisses drifted down to her neck. She gasped as he dipped his tongue out to taste her sweet flesh. Her skin tasted like nothing he had ever tasted, he had done this to many, many women and it never tasted like this. He heard Briseis' gasp again as his kisses continued to go lower until they reached her tummy. It seemed to be firmer than before but he didn't notice. Briseis' hands wound themselves in his hair and she pulled lightly, not enough to hurt. His blue eyes looked up from his ministrations and up to her face. "I'm going to give you more pleasure than ever before." he whispered as he kissed lower until his hands took her legs and spread them wide apart.  
  
Briseis gasped as she felt his kisses on her inner thigh, gradually getting higher and on his face, Achilles felt the head radiating from her core. "Looks delicious." Achilles said as he commented on her lower body. His kisses went from the inside of her thighs to her very center, he kissed it lightly and it drove her crazy. He put more pressure in his kisses as he savored her sweet, sweet flavor. Briseis whimpered crazily as Achilles put more pressure and his tongue slipped inside her and moved around at a fast pace. He continued these attentions until Briseis cried with joy.  
  
"Please, please!" She screamed as he lifted his head from between her legs and looked at his wife. "I suppose I should stop torturing you." Achilles said as he crept up her body again and positioned himself in between her legs again. He took a deep breath before he thrust into her. Briseis screamed out in happiness as she brought her hands to his back. As Achilles pumped in and out of her, she scraped his back, she had nothing to do with her hands. He winced as blood slipped down his sweaty back. Achilles grabbed her hands and put them to the pillow where he laced them together with his own. It was a lovable act on his part and it made Briseis enjoy his lovemaking even more. With his final thrust, Achilles collapsed onto his wife and she screamed out his name in absolute pleasure as he rested his head on her breast.  
  
She breathed heavily as did he and their hands stayed laced together. "I love you," she whispered as sleep began to take her over again. Achilles rolled off Briseis and onto his back. He winced slightly at the scratches and brought her to his chest, she had fell asleep already. His fingers twiddled with the necklace, her wedding ring of sorts. "You're completely mine." Achilles whispered as he, too, fell asleep. But both didn't notice the person who sat outside the window, watching the entire act.  
  
"Only lovers could do that..." -----------------  
  
Another cliffy! The person who poisoned Briseis will come out in later chapters and who is this perverted person who watched Achilles make love to Briseis? That will all be revealed later. There is your lemon and I am only 14 reviews away from 300! You people are brilliant and here are the thank yous for chapter eighteen...

BD

soccerbaby /profile.php?userid=197129

grelca /profile.php?userid=356297

madskillzpro /profile.php?userid=576081

grand admiral chelli /profile.php?userid=380440

Ava

???

dizzy izzy /profile.php?userid=225469

lady caboos

Mrs.M /profile.php?userid=593185

Raynacch SilverMoon /profile.php?userid=272535

amy

dr3amlvr /profile.php?userid=183526

Lisa Midnight Oceans /profile.php?userid=301523

Sailor Sagittarius

babyg2988 /profile.php?userid=318677

Peaches and Creme02 /profile.php?userid=411270


	20. Chapter Twenty

Hey everyone! Just to tell you all, this story will be roughly 34 chapters. In this chapter, the workers find out about Achilles and Briseis. Who was that peeping tom?! Also, PT. 2 is coming up when Achilles goes into the Trojan War which is about 3 or 4 chapters away. Also, a surprise will be revealed and you all will love it! No lemon in this one but sweet stuff and later, we will find out who this peeping tom is! Also, Hector doesn't die (I don't think he deserved it!) but Paris does and Hector is the one with the bow and arrow. Are you all ready for the surprise? Well, anyway, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Briseis woke up early the next morning, even before Achilles did. She slipped on her dress from the closet and wrote him a note and left it on her pillow. She said she was going back to the gardens today and you could find her there. Before Briseis left, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She did look different, there was something that looked better than before. Her hips were still small but they seemed to become more curvy, her once frizzy hair was now under control and in soft curls. Her stomach seemed a little fuller, not chunky but more womanly as were her breasts were fuller. As she stared at herself, she felt her stomach gurgle and something come up her throat. She opened her eyes wide and ran into the bathroom.   
  
Briseis stood over the toilet and threw up continuously into the toilet, she felt more horrible with every second. She cried softly as her chest became tight with pain and her throat ached with the debris coming up her throat. She hadn't heard Achilles wake and get out of bed. He had slipped on his pants and walked into the bathroom, there he saw Briseis sitting on the ground in front of toilet, her cheeks were streaked with dry tears. He ran to her and brought her to his tan chest. She clung to him and wiped her mouth before she allowed him to look at her. "Were you throwing up again?" Achilles asked her again as he wiped away her hair that stuck to her face that was wet from sweating. She nodded and her bloodshot eyes looked to the toilet.   
  
Achilles nodded as he saw her projected food in the toilet and continued to hold her close. "You wrote me a note, saying you were going to the gardens to work. I think not, you'll stay in bed and I'll tell the cook to make you some chicken soup." Achilles said as he picked her up and carried her from the bathroom to the bedroom again and laid her gently on the bed. Her body molded into the bed and she clung to the sheets. Achilles picked up her nightgown from the floor and took off her dress. As much as he wanted to take her again, he ignored the growing feeling of arousal in his stomach and put her nightgown on. Briseis stared at him as his hands swept over her body, pulling up the covers or adjusting them.   
  
"I feel like crap." Briseis said as she rubbed her forehead. Achilles frowned at the state his wife was in. Her entire body seemed to ache and she shivered almost non-stop. Her eyes seemed droopy and Achilles kissed her cheek, it was warm, not feverish though. "I love you," Briseis whispered before she shut her eyes and began to sleep. He smiled and stroked her face again before he left the room and locked it, like he usually did. The workers were not even up yet, except a few, the few were Helena and most likely Gabrielle. He heard the two of them talking, their entire conversation. "That little whore married Achilles!" Helena said as she slammed her hand on the wall in anger and frustration.   
  
"She is not a whore! And so what if she married Achilles. That man deserves a woman and Briseis is perfect for him. I applaud him for choosing a decent woman and not you!" Gabrielle retorted to Helena and Achilles smiled. He always liked that girl. "Oh who gives a shit anyway. All the workers know and only a few are realistic and agree with me. The others have to like that bitch and agree that what he did was good. The whore is probably pregnant." Helena said hatefully as she smirked at Gabrielle and began to walk away when Achilles booming voice caught her attention. "Hey Helena, talk about my wife like that again, which I know you will, so I might as well get this over with. Pack your things, I'm selling you." Achilles said as he smirked at Helena's scared face. Her eyes were pricked with tears as she ran away.   
  
Gabrielle looked to Achilles and immediately went on her way but stopped when she heard something. "My love, wait. Achilles…" The person stopped as he saw Achilles standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Patroclus looked at his cousin than back to Gabrielle who closed her eyes in sadness. Achilles would never permit his cousin to sleep with a worker. "Cousin," Patroclus started as he stayed a distance away from Gabrielle. "It's alright cousin, I know what it's like to love someone no one wanted you to. I won't tell, if you, Gabrielle, don't tell about myself and Briseis." Achilles said as he stared at the beauty who seemed to love his cousin dearly. She nodded and he watched she and his cousin walk away, his hand intertwined with his.   
  
He smiled at the lovebirds and continued to walk to the gardens where most of the workers were at the moment. He took another way to his own private gardens, where he married Briseis. The sun was bright for dawn and he basked in its warmth. The mornings were his favorite time of day, it was when he would wake and watch Briseis sleep in his bed, under the sheets as she clung to him. She was too good of a person to be with a man like himself, the warrior who showed pity to no one. But, she was a lover, not a fighter which made him protect her. He enjoyed being needed by someone, especially her. They balanced each other out, he was the protector while she was the love he needed. He felt nothing, except anger and loath while she knew every emotion, even love which made him jealous. Sure, he loved her more than anything, but she loved her family and her country, he never knew that.   
  
The sun rose into the amber sky while Achilles thought. He had heard the workers gossiping all about him and Briseis, none were aware he could hear them. The balcony door leading to his room was open, he had opened it last night when Briseis was ill to get some air to cool her off. He ran a hand through his blonde hair as he thought of her again. She was a true goddess, in her outer beauty and inner one as well. When they had their first child, he was going to bring her to the River Styx and make her immortal like himself. Maybe, when she was pregnant so than their baby will be born to two immortal parents. He almost laughed at the idea of him being a father. He couldn't take care of himself, well, he could but he was a warrior and he didn't want his child to know violence like he did. He wanted daughters and sons, but he really wanted a son.   
  
He would teach his son to fight with a sword and he would be as handsome as himself. Achilles' daughters would inherit their mother's beauty and love. But, they would be stubborn like himself, but not arrogant. He was conceited no matter how you looked at it. War wise, he earned it but when it came to Briseis, he had a right to be. When they arrived in Greece, he noticed the way the men stared at his woman. She had said she was his. He smiled at that thought cockily and took a rock from the ground and threw it at the wall. The workers continued to talk as he stood from the bench where he sat and took the shortcut back to his home. On his way back, Achilles talked to the cook and told him to make the chicken soup for Briseis.   
  
The cook gave him a weird look but said nothing and began to prepare the afternoon lunch. Achilles walked up the creaky stairs and thought, I've got to get that fixed before I go insane. He smiled at his thoughts and walked down the long hallway back to his bedroom. When he unlocked the door and stepped in, he saw Briseis sitting up in bed and rocking back and fourth. She hadn't noticed his presence but he shrugged off his armor and sat on the bed next to her. She continued to rock back and fourth but looked at him. Achilles touched her face and asked, "What's wrong?" in a tone of love and affection. She looked away for a second but turned back and said in a hushed tone, "I'm pregnant…"  
  
--------  
  
"I bless the children," Hera said as she watched through the well as did Aphrodite who blotted her eyes with a piece of a cloud. Hades sat on another cloud with Persephone who was also enthralled. Thetis smiled but a frowned smile; "He's going to be a father and his doom is near." She said as she began to cry. Aphrodite smiled and spoke in a soft tone to Thetis, "Never fear Thetis, Briseis loves your son very much. If she listens to her heart in that crucial time, he will survive to see all of his children be born, have his glory and die as an old man with his love by his side."  
  
---------  
  
Briseis is pregnant! Now, this baby is Sapphire so Jade and Ruby and Neoptolemus will be in the sequel and maybe the second sequel for Neoptolemus. I bet you all are happy for the couple, so here are the thank yous…  
  
amber-darcy  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
???- thanks for the name…  
  
Ava   
  
grelca  
  
dizzy izzy  
  
Lily  
  
Raynacch SilverMoon  
  
Mrs.M  
  
babyg2988  
  
amy   
  
Sailor Sagittarius   
  
babyg2988   
  
------  
  
Oh yeah, now we know that Briseis was not poisoned but just going through her pregnancy. I hope you all give me lovely reviews and Chapter Twenty One should be up by tomorrow! Thanks again!  
  
: A N G E L:  
  



	21. Chapter Twenty One

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews but they were a little short but I'm okay with that. You guys are only 30 reviews away from another lemon. I am soo happy that Briseis is pregnant and just a little note, Paris and Briseis are not direct cousins like the movie. They are like 5th cousin in my story but Paris does not like Briseis' family (Namely Achilles) which makes him hate her and want her dead like he was Achilles dead. I have all the chapters planned out and in this one, Achilles, Briseis and Odysseus to Thesally (sp?). Achilles was called to that war before he even knew Briseis and she doesn't know about it until now. This is a sweet but rather barbaric chapter.   
  
In the beginning of the movie when it shows Achilles in his tent with the two girls, that's not how it goes. Briseis is sleeping in his tent with him but they didn't make love. Everything else is the same though. Enjoy and review if you want another lemon!  
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
Briseis sighed sadly as she finished packing her things. Achilles was in bed already, he had finished a while ago and slept as Briseis packed some of her dresses. They were going to Thesally so Achilles could get his glory. She touched her stomach lightly and a small sob escaped her mouth. He was going to be a father now, couldn't he just let go of his pride and glory for 10 months and be with her during these times. It was the first child for both of them and she wanted him to experience this time with her, could he imagine missing the first time his baby kicked inside of her or when he or she was born? Her quiet sobs became slightly louder as she sat on the bed and covered her mouth in an effort to smother the sound.   
  
Achilles awoke from his slumber and stared at his wife as she shook with tears. He sat up, he wore nothing but pants and touched her shoulder. Briseis jumped slightly and wiped her eyes hastily and turned to look at him. "What?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying to make him think she was tired, not crying. But he knew her better than that, and not to mention, her eyes were bloodshot. Briseis looked away from him and stood to take off her dress. She tried to use her sex appeal to make him not focus on her problems. She slipped off the sleeves and the dress dropped to the ground. Briseis slid under the covers and huddled close to him. Ever since her rape, she couldn't not feel protected as she slept.   
  
He sighed and sat back down to stare at her beautiful face. She bit her lip as he stared intensely at her, his blue eyes burning themselves in her skin. She felt his hand snake under the sheet and touch her stomach. He smiled as Briseis took her own hand and pressed his closer to her tummy. It was harder than before and he could already imagine what his baby would look like. But, as he thought about his little one, the thoughts of how this baby was made flooded back. He knew it was definitely his, that was not questionable but he had to imagine how Briseis felt when he committed this act of love when she thought about her rape. He was determined to find out who ripped her innocence away from her. He moved his hand to her face and stroked it affectionately.   
  
"I know you don't want to talk about this but I have to know. Who assaulted you?" Achilles said as he grabbed her wrist when she hit his hand away at the question. Briseis' eyes flared up in anger and in fear when Achilles got on top of her and held her down. His hands grabbed her own and slammed them down on the bed. He was not angry that she wasn't telling him but it angered to know she was still scared of that son of a bitch. He was so pre-occupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her moaning in agony as she relived the memories. "No, please. Don't!" Briseis screamed as she did anything she could to release her hands.   
  
Achilles awoke from his thoughts and spread kisses on Briseis' face, to soothe her mind and wounds that would never heal. His grip became looser and she shoved him off her. She looked so fragile as Achilles stared at his wife. She grabbed her robe and wrapped it tightly around her. When Achilles went to take her hand, he was pushed away violently and slapped hard on the face. "You are just like him, how could you hold me down like that. You knew he did that." Briseis said as she cried more, Achilles heart broke as he watched them stain her cheeks. Before she was able to escape out the door, he grabbed her arm again and smashed her to the wall where she let out a gasp but still clung to him. "Tell me Briseis. Who was the man who makes you as scared as you are now?" Achilles yelled at her and she winced with every blowing yell.   
  
It was her turn to yell. "Why do you wish to reopen my wounds. I'm pregnant with your child; we're married and I love you! Do you fantasize about another man being with me against my will?!" She yelled back as she separated herself firmly from him. Achilles was outraged that his woman would say something like that. "Want to know why I want to know? I want to murder that man, I want to torture him like he did you. I will avenge you, that's all I want. How can you possibly think I want another man hurting you like that?! I'm your goddamn husband!" Achilles bellowed at Briseis and she gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. He wanted revenge on the man who hurt her, he wanted that man to know the pain she endured. Achilles was a violent man when it came to other men hurting the women he cared for.   
  
She rested her back on the wall, her tears returning as she spoke the name, "Agamemnon."   
  
Achilles looked stunned as Briseis sunk to the floor in a heap of tears. She sobbed as she relived the memories of being held down and being entered by that boy. He didn't even deserve the title of a man, a true man never harassed a woman. Achilles paced over to Briseis and joined her on the floor. He took her shoulders and picked her up. He put her in his lap where she curled up and molded her body against his as she embraced him tightly, he embraced her back. "Shh, calm down. It's over with, focus on our child, he or she needs air." Achilles said as he comforted Briseis into steady breathing. She later fell asleep, leaving him to think of his ways of vengeance…   
  
-------  
  
Briseis woke up in the early morning of clanking armor. She opened her eyes to feel her back on the bed and Achilles staring in the mirror as he adjusted his armor. He hadn't noticed Briseis' awaken state and continued adjusting until he felt her arms on his shoulder blades. He took her hand in his but not before he kissed her over his shoulder. Briseis smiled as she turned away to grab her dress, she hadn't remembered that they were leaving for Thessaly today. She hummed as she brushed her hair and tended to her daily needs, she noted that her stomach grew a little; no one would notice except herself, she knew her body better than anyone, save Achilles.   
  
Achilles sadly watched his wife get ready, she asked him to brush the back of her hair and fix the back of her dress. He knew she was putting on an act to forget the prior nightly events. She was failing miserably; he could see the sadness behind her eyes that quietly shown through. "Baby, are you ready to go?" Achilles asked quietly as he kneaded her shoulders gently through the dress, kissing her neck gently. Briseis took his hand and brought it down to her stomach again. "The baby is getting bigger." she said in a happy tone and smiled happily at him. He smiled back slightly but brought her closer. "We have to go to Thesally today." Achilles reminded her and kissed her cheek. She nodded solemnly and grabbed the bag that rested on the floor.   
  
Achilles' bag was filled with more armor and spears with some swords while Briseis' was filled with her dresses and a pad, she knew Achilles would want something to do other than make love. Although, it was a good pass time. The hallways were filled with the workers as most gave a sad goodbye to their master and his bride. Gabrielle and Patroclus stepped forward, he began talking with Achilles while she, talked with Briseis. "You love her don't you?" Patroclus asked as he watched his cousin stare at her, his blue eyes intent. "More than anything. We're going to have a baby, she told me last night." Achilles said to his cousin as he smiled. "Imagine, me, a father." He said as he stared more at Briseis.   
  
Patroclus, who smiled at Gabrielle, agreed. "I love Gabrielle as well, no one can compare with her." He said in a loving tone as they talked about their loves. But, now that Achilles was preparing to meet his fate, only love could save him…  
  
------  
  
Hey everyone! Achilles and Briseis are going to Thesally. Achilles will always be obsessed with war but he will soften up when Sapphire is born. I hope you all liked this and all you have to do to get a lemon is review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter Twenty:

Sailor Sagittarius

dizzy izzy

grelca

???

grand admiral chelli 

Mrs.M

HentaiStar

beechiki

jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy

reader

Seishi Sairensuno

babyg2988 

Black Slytherin Girl

Thanks again everyone and look out for Chapter Twenty Two which will be here tomorrow!

Until we meet again,

:angel


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Hey, thanks everyone for reviews. They are still a bit low but it might change. But I do plead with you, if you do read this story, please review. In this chapter, Achilles and Briseis arrive in Thessaly and the first scene of the movie is shown. I'm trying to make my story long but with decent chapters and now that I think about it, this story should be about 35 chapters now. It should be done in another 15 days or so, than the sequel will be started the next day. I do hope you all like the sequel as well as this story. If you all want, I will also do an epilogue because the sequel takes place a year after Sapphire's birth. Thanks again and please, please, please, please (x3) review!  
  
Here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Achilles sat, like usual, and watched the sunrise. Briseis had gotten up early with him but now slept soundly in his lap, with a Cheshire grin of her face. She purred slightly as Achilles rubbed her hair and threaded his hands in the thick locks. He loved her hair; it was a deep brown that was still curly but not as out of control as before. After she said she was pregnant, everything seemed more lovely than before. There were some definite advantages and disadvantages. One good thing was her body filled out more, her stomach was definitely not fat and never would be but it seemed more womanly with a little bit of more meat, her cheeks became rosier and her breasts seem to mature. And every time she smiled, her eyes lit up and her face glowed.   
  
But, the drawback was, she cried for weird things. During dinner the night before, they couldn't find a fork and she started to cry. The other men had brought their wives and they nodded to Achilles, they knew she was pregnant. And when they went to bed, Achilles' wrapped his arm around her form and Briseis became pissy with him and told him to leave her alone. He made a face and turned over but when he awoke in the morning, she was entwined with his limbs. He made a note to keep their intimacy at a normal pace, that included cuddling when they slept. He had a feeling that while she was pregnant, making love was out of the question. He was going to have to control his male urges and pleasure himself as the last extent.  
  
But, Briseis seemed to be rather intimate now, so maybe making love wouldn't be a bad idea in her eyes. She moved her head slightly and it woke Achilles from his thoughts. He turned his head slightly and was surprised to see two brown eyes staring at him, they seemed tired but happy to see him. "Morning my handsome warrior," Briseis said as she sat up and stretched. Before he could respond, she gave him a kiss on the lips and straddled his lap. Achilles' hands went flying to her waist and brought her closer; he hadn't meant to do so but it was a reflex. She smiled and rubbed his face softly, slight stubble rubbed against her hands.   
  
"Are you nervous about this little one?" Briseis said as she took his hand and pressed it to her stomach. Achilles smiled and lifted his hand to put it under her shirt and felt the skin. "Nope, because I know how perfect this child will be." He said as he kissed her neck and carried her back to the bedroom on the ship. Achilles laid her on the bed gently, in front of her was the mirror. Briseis took a strand of her hair and twirled it in her fingers, obviously ashamed of it. "I hope our child takes after you, it will be an ugly duckling if it looks like me." Briseis said sadly as she wiped the hair out of her eyes. Achilles looked back to her from the chest where he stored the weapons. She kneeled on the bed, pointing out her flaws to herself.   
  
"I know how perfect that baby of ours we'll be," he said as he sat in front of her and massaged her face. "How perfect?" Briseis asked as she watched his stand and walk behind her. She felt the weight on the back of the bed and behind her. Achilles placed his face on the side of hers, and took her chin in his hands. "This perfect," he said as he stared at her in the mirror. Briseis smiled and looked to him, "Am I the ideal woman?" Achilles smiled to her and kissed her pouty lips. "You are the epitome of it." He said sternly as he forced her to look at him. "No matter what happens, you could be burned all over your body, and you will still be beautiful in my eyes. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Achilles said firmly as he kissed her cheek. "It all matters what is in here." He said as he touched her breast slightly, her heart.   
  
She smiled again and dropped her head to his shoulder. "ACHILLES!" The men yelled from the top deck. Briseis lifted her head quickly and looked to him. He gave her an apologetic look and grabbed his sword and sphere. "Your fate awaits," Briseis said as she watched as he slipped on his helmet, he looked awfully dazzling. "I don't believe in fate, I believe in love. Love keeps you going." Achilles said as he stared at her through his helmet, he watched as she bit her lip. "Don't do that, you make me want to take you now!" He said, she giggled. "I will come home," Achilles said as he touched her belly and her face. "ACHILLES!"   
  
He sighed angrily and stalked upstairs. The men all stood above in their gold war attire and gawked at Achilles, waiting for his command. The enemy arming stood at their camps, unaware of the ship with black sails. "Attack while oblivious, one thing I learned from my wife." The men laughed quietly as they understood what he had meant. The camp continued to eat and dance with the women when Achilles and his men watched from the hills. "On three,"  
  
"1,"  
  
"2,"  
  
"3!"  
  
The men ran from the hills and watched as the enemy fled in terror, only a few remained to fight. The ones that did, they were terrible, mostly because it was an unforeseen attack. But, only one man stood in the brush, he called for Achilles' to fight.   
  
"Amazing how rumors spread. Heard that wife of yours is a real looker; when I kill you today, I may go take her for myself, let her have some real pleasure. Even if she thinks she got it from you." The man said as he tempted Achilles to kill him; his sword flew up as he chased after the man. He (Achilles) dove up and sent his sword into his collarbone and into an artery. But not before his enemy slashed his arm. The camp was empty and all the men, only two wounded with gashes, returned, all the men were dead. They let the women flee for they could do nothing. "That was easy," Achilles said arrogantly as he tended to his gash. The men nodded in agreement and they all walked back to the ship, Agamemnon's ships had just arrived.   
  
That was the man he had to work for, the man who raped his wife. He scowled at Agamemnon when he walked back to his large ship with the black sails, "My, my, the great Achilles took out an entire camp with twenty men and a divine wife aboard." This caught Achilles' attention and he turned to Agamemnon angrily and said in a fuming voice, "Say that again and I'll kill you." Agamemnon gave him a dirty look and continued to walk the campsite. Achilles punched the ship and got weird looks from Patroclus who embraced Gabrielle. He sauntered up the stairs and onto the ship where the men patted his shoulder and he nodded to them. Briseis was still in their bedroom, she hadn't heard the racket above.   
  
Achilles walked down the stairs leading to his bedroom. He opened the door to see Briseis combing her hair. She looked in the mirror and grinned happily when she saw he had indeed returned back to her. "Achilles," she said as she ran to him and wrapped her small arms around his large form. He winced slightly when her fingernails ran against his deep gash. Briseis pulled away from him and looked to his arm. "Oh," She said as she ran to the burrow and pulled out a needle and thread. "Sit," Briseis said as she took the thread and put it through the needle, "this might hurt,"  
  
"I've been stitched up before." Achilles said dully as he felt the slight prick of the needle through his skin. He had known worst pain, emotional pain. It had only taken a few minutes, and Briseis bit the thread. She brushed it gently and he smiled slightly. "You're filthy," Briseis said as she touched the grime on his shoulders. Achilles smiled and tackled her to the bed. "YOu love my filth, never stopped you before." he said playfully as he kissed her fully on the lips and heard her laughter. "Oh, shut it! I'm going to draw you a bath." Briseis said as she separated herself from him and went into the bathroom (let's say they had plumbing back then). Achilles followed and watched as Briseis drew the water into the tub, it was steaming. She turned to look at him and smiled as he began to undress himself. His chest and stomach were covered his sweat which made his skin look like bronze while his chiseled arms shudders were covered in blood and dirt. He slipped of his toga skirt and Briseis trembled as she watched this godly man get into the tub in front of her and sink in. She continued to sit on the side while Briseis grabbed a washcloth.   
  
She stroked it into his skin gently and watched as Achilles moaned in ecstasy as she ran it up and down his body, sore and beaten. He watched Briseis as she dipped the washcloth lower until it touched upon his thigh. She stroked it gently and watched as his face was plastered with elation. As she was nearing his manhood, she took the washcloth out of the water and said in a sweet voice, "You're clean,"…  
  
----------  
  
I'm a devil! So, was that almost sexual escapade good? Well, if you thought it was good, than tell me in your review! Thanks to these people who did just that!:   
  
grelca  
  
Fiona   
  
mandena  
  
anon   
  
City Girl Rach   
  
Mrs.M  
  
babyg2988  
  
dr3amlvr  
  
Rachel Sparrow  
  
jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy  
  
amy   
  
kiersten   
  
blondie2  
  
Lily   
  
AVA   
  
Thanks again everyone!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great reviews and here is the well deserved lemon that everyone wanted. Finally, Briseis starts to take control! A lot of reviewers still say that they don't understand the situation with Briseis' rape. So here is what happened,  
  
Paris did rape Briseis and she told Achilles it was Agamemnon because Paris threatened her and her family so she went for someone she knew Achilles already hated.  
  
Helen doesn't know that her boyfriend/lover assaulted Briseis and when she finds out, she denies it and doesn't believe it happened. I hope that above, it helps you all understand what truly happened. Oh yeah, in Chapter Fourteen, it says that Paris does threaten Briseis with death of herself and Achilles. I hope you all enjoy the lemon! This takes place directly after the last chapter...So, Achilles is still naked!  
  
So, here is...  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
Briseis had left Achilles in the tub alone and settled in the bed. She had blown out the last candle and sat in the darkness, her eyes adjusting. She heard Achilles leave the bathroom and stop at the closet where he most likely put away the towels. She hadn't heard him walking around the bedroom which frightened her a bit. She felt hot breath on her face and she shut her eyes tightly. She heard him light the candle and blow out the match. "Wake," He said as he kissed her eyelids softly. Briseis opened her eyes slowly and adjusted to the light. Achilles stood in front of her, on the side of the bed as he stared intently in her eyes. He swooped in quickly and snagged her lips in his and pushed her back down onto the bed, he was on top of her.  
  
His hands went to her sides instantly as his naked body fell between her legs. Briseis could feel his manhood and it's arousal amid her legs. She sighed uncomfortably and pushed him off of her and crawled on top. Achilles' eyes widened in confusion as his hands, again, went to her hips. She felt embarrassed for she knew nothing. He had never asked her to pleasure him, he only did that for her. She pulled the nightgown from under her and over her head. She looked back to him and his eyes were wide again and he bucked his hips against hers. His rough hand slid to her waist and between her legs, "No," Briseis said as she took his hand away and put it to his side.  
  
"You're back from a tiring battle and I shall pleasure you," She said softly and almost girlish as she got off his lap and sat above him. Briseis kissed his lips softly and moaned tenderly as his tongue slipped into her mouth and his coarse hand ran down her smooth back. Briseis pulled away and looked into the blue eyes she loved so, and whispered, "Tell me what you like," he sighed and thread his hands in her hair. "What I like, is pleasuring you and being in control. You, tell me what to do," He said as he tightened his hold on her back and flipped them over gently. "I'll do anything," Achilles said as he pressed his forehead against hers and watched her expression.  
  
When she said nothing, Achilles took his hand and ran it down her body until it reached her womanhood. He touched it softly and Briseis cried out in a moan. He smirked, he ached for that kind of reaction from her, a little touch in exchange for a moan. He rubbed it more, this time rougher and she closed her legs around his hand, bringing it closer to her. He watched as Briseis bit her lip hard, hard enough to make it bleed. He had enough of teasing her and slipped one, long finger inside of her and moved it around in a circular motion. "Oh god," Briseis whimpered as she clung to him, tears pricking in her eyes. "Feel good?" He asked as he continued his ministrations, but at a faster pace of thrusting his finger in and out of her.  
  
Achilles felt Briseis bite into his shoulder and he took his other hand to pull her away from his shoulder and back onto the pillow. He slipped his finger out and wiped it on his hand that was wrapped around her waist, holding her close. "Anything else I can satisfy you with, Briseis?" He asked as he brought his face close to hers, she was still recovering from that event. She didn't answer and he smiled devilishly again, "Than I'll do your favorite," Achilles said as he lowered his body down until his face met her womanhood. "No, please, don't."  
  
"Don't you like it when I do this baby?"  
  
"Yes, but,"  
  
"Than, let me do it," Achilles said as he kissed her waist and she cried out. Achilles smirked again and lowered his mouth to her. She tasted so good and delicious that he grabbed her thighs to bring her closer. His tongue swept in and claimed her as his own, it massaged the insides. Her inner womanhood was tight, warm and incredibly wet with her luscious taste and lovely smell. Achilles continued to eat her out as Briseis seemed to be tossing in the sheets, but her lower body couldn't move since he held her so tight. Tears were streaming down her face when Achilles lifted his face from between her legs and kissed her thigh one last time before climbing back up to meet her eyes. Briseis continued to cry from all the passion and he soothed her by kissing her face, her eyelids, forehead, nose and lips. Briseis ran her hands up his arms, the biceps were flexing with every touch and he collapsed on top of her.  
  
She rolled them to the side as she sat up, crawling back to his lap. Achilles smiled as his hand trailed up to meet her cheek. It trailed down again to her neck where he massaged it slightly. Her hair was left down and the soft curls were framing around her face. "A beauty like you was a gift for me from the gods," Achilles said as he touched her stomach as he spoke of her and his growing child. Briseis put her hands on his chest and lifted herself onto his manhood. She gasped out in joy as he bucked his hips forward. Achilles dropped his hand from her neck to her breast and kneaded it gently. Briseis stayed in control and continued to rock her hips roughly which made him moan continuously in ecstasy, he never knew she was capable of this.  
  
He smiled and kissed her hand, it still rested against his chest. She continued to rock her hips against him until she screamed out his name and slumped against him. She wasn't asleep, but Achilles was going to fall into a slumber after the workout she gave him. He smoothed her hair softly and she lifted her head from his chest. He was still burrowed inside of her but she moved closer to his face, her eyes tired but wide. "How was I?" She asked as she laid her chin on his chest. He shifted his hand from her hair to her back and wiped away the sweat. "You, were wonderful," He said as he reached down under the covers and smacked her bum. She smiled and kissed his chest, "I'm going to sleep," Briseis said as she settled against him.  
  
Achilles nodded to her, but she already was asleep. "We go home tomorrow, this war is over." He said as he, himself, drifted off to sleep, dreams of only the woman who slept above him. Above the deck, the men danced as did the women, but none disturbed the exhausted couple.  
  
-------------  
  
"That girl's moans are so loud!" Zeus said as he watched the well with Hera by his side. Aphrodite smiled at Zeus and said in a smug tone, "I'm the reason for reason for those moans, well, not me, but I go them together." She said as she continued to watch from the cloud. "Life is good, for now."...  
  
----------  
  
How was the lemon? Was it worth the wait? Well! Tell me in the review! The reviews are still lacking but I still have hope that it will go up. Achilles and Briseis return to Greece and Odysseus talks with Achilles to join the Trojan War. He is at conflict because he knows he's meant for this war but he is also meant to meet his child. He has to make a life-altering decision. Who will he choose? His glory or his family? Read the answer in the next chapter!  
  
Thanks to:

ShOrTy

grelca 

cute4u2003

maxa777

Quicksilverwitch

StarAngel Caelum SunSoar 

Mrs.M

Liz 

City Girl Rach

anon

Rachel Sparrow

dr3amlvr

jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy

soccerbaby

-&-

Emily...

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews and I will try to make the next chapter longer. Have fun reviewing!

Until we meet again,

:angel


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Hey everyone! Glad people liked the lemon that was well deserved. Achilles and Briseis have already sailed back to Greece (the first scene of the movie already happened in the other chapter) and Odysseus comes to ask Achilles to fight in the war. He does want to fight but he doesn't want to leave Briseis behind again nor does he want to make her leave again to accompany him. He tries to hide his problem from Briseis but she does discover them. I will try to make this a decently long chapter (no less that 1500 words). The weekend is coming so I will update as much as I can!  
  
The next lemon doesn't seem to be that far away so the next lemon will be coming soon! Just review if you want it. The next lemon could be the next chapter if you give me 27 reviews! But, if not, you'll have to wait!  
  
Now, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
  
It had been a rather easy week considering Achilles and Briseis had returned from Thessaly. Her stomach had gotten slightly bigger, but nothing noticeable. Every morning before he left, Achilles would kiss Briseis' forehead and than, lift the covers and her nightgown to kiss her tummy. He had been getting up at dawn to work with Patroclus with the sword in fighting. He had gotten better but Patroclus was not ready for war. He was also not very pleased that he and Gabrielle were rather, 'active' at night. In hours of darkness, he and Briseis would be talking then here loud moans that sounded like, "Oh God, right there! OH MY GOD!" Than a scream usually followed. He laughed slightly when he thought about it. Plus, Patroclus seemed to be in a good mood all the time.   
  
It was dawn now and Achilles slipped from the bed and put on his toga skirt and a brown shirt. Briseis continued to sleep, she was turned away from him, facing the door. The sheets were left at her waist, it was starting to get warmer outside. Achilles took a comb from the dressing table and ran it through his locks once than set it back down. He smiled as he looked on top of the table; it was filled with lockets, old ones Briseis had found in the attics. He heard the bed creak slightly and he turned back to see her sit up slightly. She stretched and looked at him, her chestnut hair cascading down her back. "You're still here?" She said as she yawned and sat forward on the bed. "Why? Expecting your Latin lover, are you?" Achilles asked with a grin as he kneeled on the bed and crept forward. Briseis smiled and replied, "Yes, my Latin lover should be here, so leave while I get some good sex,"   
  
"Don't insult my sex,"  
  
"Oh, ego hurt a bit?" Briseis said with a giggle as she poked his forehead slightly. Achilles sighed to himself and kissed her forehead. "My ego does not hurt." He said as he kissed her cheek, but not where she wanted him to kiss her.   
  
"Good, because you are the best sex." Briseis kissed his lips softly as she leaned back down onto the bed, still attached to him by the lips. His tongue massaged hers and he bit into her lips slightly. She moaned against him as his hand pressed against her breast, kneading it slightly. "Achilles…Oh jeez, sorry." Patroclus said as he opened the door, saw them playing foreplay and left in a second. Achilles pulled himself off of his wife and looked to the door, it had already shut. "Baby, I'm sorry but I do have to go!" Achilles said quickly as he kissed her quickly on the mouth and left the bedroom. Briseis smiled slightly as she touched her seashell necklace and laid back down on the bed, "Even this baby needs more sleep…"  
  
------  
  
Achilles walked outside into the bright sun and saw Patroclus sitting on the ledge of a rock. He turned to see him but turned away quickly. "Sorry bout that. I knocked but no one answered," Patroclus said as he took his sword from his waist and set it on the rock. "Achilles, can I ask you something before we begin?" He asked conscientiously as he watched his cousin walk towards him and sit on the other rock. "You can ask me anything cousin," Achilles said, expecting a question about fighting techniques. "How--how, do you satisfy a woman?" Patroclus asked as he examined the sword, keeping his eyes away from meeting Achilles'. "I mean, I do love Gabrielle but I don't know how to make her happy…in bed. I hear Briseis and Gabrielle talking all the time, she always says, "Oh, making love with Achilles is so wonderful." That had certainly added to his already large ego; "I can't tell you that Patroclus. Though I am not happy about you and Gabrielle having sex but I can't stop you. Ask her what she likes, Briseis likes it when I touch her, try that. But, if you do get her pregnant, you will take care of that child, whether married or not. I got Briseis pregnant and I plan to take care of that baby the best I can. I expect the same of you."  
  
Achilles smiled as he thought about his baby, growing inside of Briseis. He was the reason it was there, and growing. "But, making love brings you closer, just, before you do it, make sure she is the one you want to spend your life with. It hurts more when sex isn't sex, if you truly do love her, it will hurt more if you break up." Achilles said as he met Patroclus' eyes and gave him a smirk. "But, life becomes more interesting. The way your woman looks after you've made love is the most beautiful she will ever be. Her curves seem to be more eye-catching, her eyes seem to be more gorgeous and she always seems to smile when she sees you, keep that in mind. Now, lets fight!" Achilles said as he picked up his sword and tossed it in the air.   
  
Patroclus smiled and grabbed his own sword and locked it together with Achilles. The fight included turns and knockings of swords; Achilles was beating Patroclus immensely and Patroclus was determined to win. He kicked at his cousin but was met with the blade of the solider on his foot, he was unaffected by the blow. "Ah Achilles, let the poor boy win!" a deep voice said, behind the columns which made Achilles turn to see his good friend Odysseus. He was the only king or any person, other than Briseis and Patroclus, that he respected. Odysseus was King of Ithaca, another country in Greece, he had a good relationship with Agamemnon. They were not attacked; they were under the best protection. Achilles faced his friend, but still kept his senses on Patroclus who was still recovering from the jolt of the sword.   
  
"Ah, my dear friend Odysseus. What do I owe this lovely visit?" Achilles said sarcastically as he continued to fight Patroclus. Even when he wasn't looking, Patroclus still lost the battle. "That's enough cousin," Achilles said, annoyed as he continued his conversation. "You know why I have come. A war is coming, a great one. The one you were born for." Odysseus said as he spoke of this 'grand' war. Achilles rolled his eyes and looked down slightly, to see the necklace he wore. The seashell one; his wedding ring of sorts. "Even if I dreamed of more glory this war would give me, there will always be something more worth while." He said regretfully, he refused to leave Briseis again. When they had returned from Thessaly, she seemed distraught. She was pregnant, he assumed that it was about the baby, it caused mood changes.   
  
"That woman, now your wife. I must congratulate you, becoming a father. Teaching his sons to fight I assume?" Odysseus said, he spoke kindly of Briseis and Achilles' child. Achilles nodded his head and looked back to his cousin who sat on the rocks again. "Not just her, him as well. He met a girl, she will do good for him. Keep his mind away from war. I don't want him to know killing like I do, nor do I want my children to know that." Achilles said as he sat in front of Odysseus. "My friend, you were born into this world for this war, and Briseis. Fate has many things in store. If you were meant not to survive this war, the gods would not have blessed you so greatly." He said as he stared at the necklace that hung around his friend's neck.   
  
"We sail in three days, make the decision Achilles. Which do you desire more: Love or Glory. But, a bit of advice my friend, they walk, hand in hand." Odysseus nodded to his friend and turned away, walking towards his men. "Wait," Achilles shouted to his friend. Odysseus turned to look at his friend. "I accept it, but I work not for Agamemnon, but to keep my family safe. Make sure that pig knows." Achilles said in a harsh tone as he picked up his armor and swords. "Come cousin," Achilles said to Patroclus and Patroclus sighed angrily, he wanted to continue the fight.   
  
The walk home was long, cold and quiet. Achilles was slightly steaming and Patroclus was angry. "I want to fight," He said quietly to his cousin who walked continuously. "No, you don't." Achilles retorted back and continued his moderate pace. "You have a woman now, stay, marry her one day. It is very different when you are married." Achilles said to his cousin, he knew he was being angered. "It is my decision!" Patroclus yelled at his cousin, his tone was cruel. Achilles turned to Patroclus, his blue eyes filled with anger as he pushed him hard. "You don't know what it is like to kill a man. You are not a man yet, I've seen them die. I've seen the women mourn for them and I wish nothing like that on Gabrielle. I have an advantage that you don't. I am immortal, I will not die unless I want to." Achilles said angrily to the boy he saw in front of him.   
  
"I do love Gabrielle. But, you are married to Briseis, she is going to have your child. How can you leave her?" Patroclus screamed angrily to his cousin. "I am not leaving her! She is to come with me!" Achilles yelled back as he pushed his cousin away. "As far as I can see, you are ill prepared and you will die in this war unless you listen to me." Achilles said as he continued to walk home alone, without his cousin following…  
  
--------  
  
"He speaks the truth," Zeus said, commenting about Achilles, "Patroclus is still a boy. He has found love but there is an advantage for Achilles, he shall take it!"   
  
--------  
  
Oh! P/A angst of sorts! Don't worry, the ending concerning Patroclus won't be so bad. Not a lot of Achilles/Briseis action but the next chapter shall be mostly them. In the next chapter, they will be in bed, where Briseis discovers Achilles' choice on joining the Trojan War. It is her reaction and I think it is pretty expected. Please review people! You all know I live for the lovely reviews you provide for me! This story is going to be longer than I thought it would be! It I said it was going to be about 35 chapters long, I was wrong! This might be about 40 at the least! But that all could change! Review if you want another lemon that might have the special "kiss" from Briseis to Achilles. I do hope you all know what I mean!   
  
Here is the thank yous for reviewing on Chapter Twenty Three!  
  
cute4u2003  
  
Mrs.M  
  
AVA   
  
Seishi Sairensuno  
  
anon   
  
jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
Fiona   
  
beechiki  
  
Goldensong  
  
Kiliana   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans- the answer will be in the story!  
  
City Girl Rach   
  
amy   
  
dr3amlvr  
  
Nefertiri's Handmaiden 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Oh my god! I don't update for a day and I have 400 reviews! You all get your lemon now for the reward. But every time I get 50 reviews, the longer this story becomes. But, I promise you it just won't be a lemon, it has part of the story in it. Thanks again for the great reviews! 20 for one chapter! In this chapter, Achilles returns home and tells Briseis of his decision of going to Troy. She blows up because she doesn't want him to go to war with she being pregnant. This is her answer of if she wants to go or not. Please review people! Unless I get at least ten reviews for tomorrow, I will not update. But, that won't be a problem!   
  
One of the reviewers asked this about the last lemon, they said that they wondered why Achilles never let Briseis give him oral sex like he does to her. Achilles is extremely controlling when it comes to having sex with his wife. Briseis is becoming tougher but she still feels vulnerable in his eyes so she is a bit shy she will do something wrong. Plus, he likes to be the one who provides the pleasure. But, there might be a bit of a surprise in here!  
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty Five  
  
Achilles opened the door to his bedroom to see Briseis sitting on their bed, already dressed in her night clothes. He spent most of the day away from her, he was nervous about telling her concerning Troy. She was almost two months into her pregnancy and you could see a slight bulge in her stomach. She was looking through his notepad, he often drew her to past time during the dawning hours. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Well, my husband decides to join me?" Briseis said with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were bright and shining as she climbed to him. Achilles had sat on the bed and gave her a half smile. Her lips met his in a small kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck, but felt nothing in return.   
  
She pulled away and gave him a confused look, "Is everything okay?" Briseis asked as she tilted his chin to look at him. The first time in the entire time she knew him and married him, his blue eyes looked susceptible but became fiery as he pulled her arm away and stood up. "I'm fine," He said in a grumpy tone as he took off his shirt and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He noticed that Briseis looked sad when eh pushed her away. She shook her head and went back to the covers and slipped under them. Achilles stood in front of the water basin as he washed his face. He wet his hand and put it to his sweating neck, letting the drips of water cascade down his back. He took a deep breath while he dried his hands, he later returned to bed.   
  
Briseis continued to look through his notepad as he laid his head on her stomach. He touched the swell lightly with his palm and kissed it through her nightgown. "I'm sorry about before. I'm under a bit of stress. I mean with you and the baby coming along with the workers…and other things." Achilles said as he looked up at her beautiful face who smiled and shook her head. "You are always stressed," Briseis said as she massaged his hair slightly with her fingertips; Achilles moaned as he basked in her affection. Briseis tilted her head slightly to look into his eyes. "What other things are you talking about, I won't be angry." She said as she continued to massage his scalp. Achilles opened his eyes and sat up from her lap. "Odysseus met with me while I worked with Patroclus on his sword fighting skills. He said, Menelaus and Agamemnon started a war between Sparta and Troy to get back Helen who was taken by Paris. They asked me to fight and I accepted," Achilles said sternly as he watched his wife's expression.   
  
She slapped his straight across the face. 'She has a good left hook', Achilles thought as he massaged his cheek from his wife's blow. He had never seen her get so angry before in the entire time he was with her. She grunted loudly and sat on the chair in front of the dressing table. "What the hell is the matter with you Achilles? We have a baby on the way and you're going to war! What if I go into labor while you're gone? This isn't even your war! That woman is a wench for cheating on her husband. Agamemnon wants land while Menelaus wants his wife to murder her. It's his tradition Achilles. Don't go please." Briseis said as she touched her swollen belly. "I want this child to its know her father, to know what a great man he is." Briseis said as she brought his hand to her stomach, "I know you want to know this person in here too."   
  
Achilles took his hand away and brought it to his forehead. "I will not back out Briseis. Yes, you are right, I want to know the child I made. I want this baby to be as wonderful of a person as its mother but to be as strong as I. I was born for this war, I am meant to bring Agamemnon down, that is my reason to go. If I don't get him first, he will get me. I may be immortal physically, I could survive any grueling physical task but if I lost you and my child, I will die. Nothing would keep me on this earth any longer. If I don't fight, he will hurt you which will be my death." Achilles said as he stared at his wife. "You will come with me, I accept no less Briseis. I'm sorry but this is for your own good." Achilles said as he came closer to her and kissed her cheek.   
  
"Please don't do this Achilles. The gods know your days will be numbered if you go. You are vulnerable like any human being. Losing me will not be the death of you, this love will be." Briseis said as she let her tears slip from her eyes. Losing him was the most unbearable thought.   
  
"The best thing you can ever experience is to love and be loved in return, if I do die, I will die a happy man." Achilles said as he pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her neck. "You and this child with be the first and last thought in my mind on that battlefield. I will not die, I will come home every single night, I may have a cut or a limb cut off, but I will come home." Achilles said as he kissed Briseis deeply on the lips, he sucked on her bottom lip slightly and laid her onto the bed. Briseis pulled away to look into his eyes that were filled with emotion, some was sadness, longing, desire, anger but most of all, love. "Dry my tears, my beloved. Give me something more to remember you by." Briseis said as she took off her nightgown under him.   
  
If this was before, her first instinct would be to cover herself. She had no thoughts of that in her mind. Some tears still ran down her cheeks and Achilles kissed them away, his kisses were soft and sweet. He touched her arm slightly and ran his hand down the soft skin. Briseis spoke, she spoke the words that would save his life. "There will be no one else. You are the only man I will ever love. No man will ever compare to you. I will love you until my last breath on earth and I will love you until eternity ends and long after." Briseis said as she kissed his lips and ran her hands up his back. Achilles had taken off his toga a long time before and continued to kiss her.  
  
His hand ran over her chest and kneaded her breast softly which caused Briseis to moan vociferously. Achilles felt her stomach pressed up against his slightly which made him support himself above her with his arms. He kissed her one last time before he entered her which set off a pack of moans from Briseis. Ever since her pregnancy, she became more physically sensitive, especially during the sex act. She clung to him as he thrusted in and out of her with long, powerful strokes. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, his face was placed right there. Before she came, Briseis bit into her lip and tried to muffle her cries of passion. Tears of happiness began to stream down her face, she never dreamed one man, her first, would give her so much happiness. Her joy could be seen when she was in the streets, him by her side. When Achilles first met her, she never smiled but now, Briseis always had a smile on her face.   
  
She cried out his name in ecstasy and he collapsed on top of her. Briseis' breathing was uneven as she gasped slightly. Achilles head rested on her breast as he clung to her. "We have to leave in three days, Patroclus is taking Gabrielle with him." Achilles said as he turned over so she rested on his chest. "Sleep now my beautiful angel."  
  
-------  
  
Thetis cried slightly as she clung to Hermes who comforted her as did Hades to Persephone. Aphrodite watched the well happily and smiled to Thetis. "My dear Thetis, your son was saved from his ultimate fate." Thetis looked up from Hermes arms and became bewildered. "How was he saved, we gods did nothing." She said in a confused tone. "Your daughter-in-law spoke of the only love she ever known, and she gave herself to him completely by saying she would never love another. She was completely serious when she spoke those words. Achilles was cursed, he was cursed because he never knew love, but now, she has broken that curse."  
  
---------  
  
Well, there is the lemon and that is the reason why Achilles will not die in my story. I can't believe it's been 25 chapters! I am so proud of myself, this is the longest story I have ever written. Please review and the next chapter will be Achilles/Briseis/Patroclus and Gabrielle going to Troy and Briseis being kidnapped. Ah, the angst comes! Please review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
ShOrTy   
  
Raynacch SilverMoon  
  
Liz   
  
HentaiStar  
  
kiliana   
  
Brad's bum is HOT- I like your name! I did resolve the purple stuff in Briseis soup. It was just a spice but the reason she was throwing up and became ill was because she was pregnant. Also, Achilles reacted so quickly because he knew he was meant for this war.   
  
Ace   
  
jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy  
  
Ava   
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
nap-003  
  
dizzy izzy  
  
Mrs.M  
  
Sailor Sagittarius   
  
penny   
  
Lady Skywalker   
  
kiersten   
  
amber-darcy  
  
amy   
  
Dudette2004  
  
I'm sorry for not positing yesterday! Please review!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel  
  



	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! All the reviews were great! I got about 15 which I am very proud of! You are only 33 reviews away from the next lemon. As I am thinking about this, after Troy, Briseis will still be pregnant so the rest of the story will continue with her pregnancy. But that is only in the works. Um, I know everyone is pissed with Achilles about going to Troy and taking Briseis with him while she is pregnant. But, even though he does love her very much, he can't decide which he desires more: Briseis or his glory. Also, that whole thing with Briseis being kidnapped happens after Agamemnon takes her and she is given to the men.   
  
But, Achilles does fight to get her back. But, nothing really bad about this chapter, it's just about their short voyage to Troy and Achilles' first battle, and maybe their first night there. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I apologize in the meantime for my terrible action scenes! I love action movies but I couldn't write a scene to save my life! But, please be nice with the reviews!  
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty Six  
  
Briseis and Gabrielle both stared at the black sails that blew with the wind. Patroclus and Achilles talked with the men and Achilles looked to his wife every other minute or so. He was sadden by her face expression that was lifeless as was Gabrielle's. She dipped her hand into the water and padded it slightly. Patroclus also noticed his girlfriend sullen face as he continued to speak to the men. It was time for Achilles' pep talk to the men;  
  
"I've learned a lot of things in my short 21 years on this earth. I live by a simple code that helped me get through a lot of things in my years, fight for what's right, love your woman," He stared at Briseis when he said that, "and don't let anyone keep you from something you want. Immortality! Take it! It's yours!" Achilles said as he riled up his men as they all pounded on the ship floor. Achilles walked to his wife and Gabrielle. He took her hand from the water and spoke in hushed tones. "Go under the floor, there is space down there. Keep very quiet and when the battle is over, I will come back to get you two." He said as he kissed Briseis on the lips softly and leaned down to kiss her abdomen as well. He smiled slightly at Gabrielle who gave him a depressed look.   
  
Briseis went underground but watched the embrace of Patroclus and Gabrielle. She cried into his chest and he comforted her while he could. Achilles took Patroclus by the shoulder and pulled him away while he showed her to the underground lair of sorts. Gabrielle cried softly, it could barely be heard as both women heard the men file of the ship in a sloppy manner. Briseis held Gabrielle close to soothe her solemn cries of desperation. "I don't want him to die, he means too much!"   
  
Achilles could hear Briseis' voice in his head as he thought about her as he ran his way into the battle of his life. It seemed like the Trojans to be almost unprepared of their presence as he, Patroclus and his good mate Eudrous battled their way through, stabbing every Trojan in sight with their swords and lances. His thoughts thought only of Briseis as she sat on the damp floors underground while he fought in the bright sun. She was there against her will, she came only for him. The enemy became more alert and began shooting fire arrows when Achilles yelled, "Shield!" The black shields became one but only a slit was left for seeing outside. They moved slowly together as one, the arrows hitting nothing but shields.   
  
"On my count, 1,2,3!" Achilles yelled to his men as the shield of them all broke and killed everyone in sight that bore the enemy colors. It had been only a few minutes and most were dead. Achilles had noticed a little army following them, "Men, go to the Temple of Apollo!" He said as he watched his men run to the Temple, people fleeing in their path. Achilles turned back, he recognized the man that lead the small army. It was Hector, the Prince of Troy; he was supposedly one of the best leaders of an Army. "Behind me," Achilles said smugly as Eudrous interrupted his thoughts. "My friend, hand me my lance." He said in a malicious tone. His friend obeyed and Achilles took the lance in his hand. He took about 2 steps back and threw the lance with unbelievable force. It flew and hit one of Hector's men in the chest, he collapsed in pain as blood curdled from his mouth. He smiled smugly again and ran into the Temple with Eudrous in front of him. In the darkness, Achilles heard the tiny footsteps of the men, it reminded him of Briseis when she got up in the morning. They moved in a pack and behind the gold, Achilles could see Hector leading them. "Foolish of you Prince of Troy. To come find Achilles, the greatest warrior, without attendance of another." Achilles said as he stepped out from the gold.   
  
Hector looked almost exactly like Briseis, except she was the epitome of beauty to him. He had chestnut hair that was curly with brown eyes that matched the determination of Briseis. Hector raised his sword to Achilles and spoke of hushed tones, "You have my cousin, you hold her hostage." He said savagely as he spoke of Briseis. Achilles became overrun with anger as he kicked the sword out of the Prince's hand and continued walking until the sunlight hit him completely. "Yes, but she is not my hostage. I married her a long time ago with her approval and she carries my child." He said as he watched the continuation of burning the Trojan camps.   
  
"Is she happy?" Hector asked Achilles; he now held up a lance to Achilles' neck but he was unfazed. "I treat her well, I've never struck her nor have I forced her to do something she hadn't wanted too. Can't say that for your brother; you see, Briseis was raped savagely by an unknown assailant she calls Agamemnon but I think differently. You see, when it first happened, she cried his name in her sleep. I promised my revenge and I'll shall take it. But don't worry Prince of Troy, I have no vengeance against you. Go home, drink your wine and make love to your wife. Too many have died today." Achilles said as he smirked at Hector who backed away from the enemy, but he was thankful Achilles had nothing against him; Paris on the other hand, was on his death list.   
  
Eudrous watched his best mate in confusion. "You could have killed him!" he said in a shocked voice as he watched the prince walk away. "He has a child, like I will soon. Even I can show a bit of compassion, he committed nothing wrong against my wife. He seems to care for her, I show him sympathy. Back to the ships, we shall begin to unpack." Achilles said as he took his lance and broke off the head of Apollo. "I fear no god." He said again as he walked down the golden steps and back to the ship. He heard nothing of his wife and Gabrielle as the men piled back on the ship, carrying the tents and such to the land that was now theirs.   
  
Agamemnon began to file off the boat with his men, "I have victory!" He said haughtily, as if implying he did it alone. "Wrong, king of kings, it is the Myrmidons victory." Achilles said, defending his men. Agamemnon smirked and walked the beach while singing, "I will have Troy! I will have Troy!" 'Smug little bastard' Achilles thought as he opened the door to the basement of sorts, he could see Briseis and Gabrielle in the corner. They were huddled slightly, it was immensely cold. "Come, my beautiful wife and my soon to be family member. Come to see the view that was now Myrmidon Territory. Fear nothing on these lands." Achilles said as Briseis eyes gaped at the beautiful land as did Gabrielle. "Where is Patroclus?" Gabrielle asked eagerly.   
  
Achilles smiled at the girl, her bright eyes filled with fear. "He is fine, he waits for you with the other boats, clean him up. He was injured a bit, only a cut." Achilles said to Gabrielle who became relieved. "Is this our new home?" Briseis asked as she stared at the walls of Troy. Achilles frowned at her slightly but kissed the side of her mouth, "Only for a bit."   
  
---------  
  
This chapter really sucked! I have done so much better for the other chapters! But I hope you all liked that Achilles had no reason to harm Hector. Just to tell you now, Hector and Patroclus do not die in this story. But Paris does, little bitch he is! I despise him! Grr! Please review!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Raynacch SilverMoon  
  
cute4u2003  
  
Boleyn08   
  
HentaiStar  
  
Ava  
  
Prep Hunter aka embo  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
dizzy izzy  
  
Nefertiri's Handmaiden- he has to be like that because he can't choose which he loves more. That should become obvious when Briseis is kidnapped.  
  
Mrs.M  
  
Brad's bum is HOT- you get the award for best penname!  
  
beechiki   
  
jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy  
  
soccerbaby  
  
JeevesSwineford   
  
City Girl Rach   
  
Leioa15  
  
amy   
  
heavenbound  
  
Thanks again everyone! Please review!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel  
  



	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! I really do appreciate them! But, if you do read this chapter, I must ask everyone to review! It seems like I lost a lot of reviewers. This is the chapter where Agamemnon takes Briseis for himself even though he is aware that she is expectant. A little bit of the Briseis in the movie comes out in here. This is also when the real rivalry begins between Achilles and Agamemnon for the glory. This is a sweet chapter in the beginning but turns into a slight angst filled one when Briseis is taken. This also goes into her captivity for about a night or so. But, if you truly hate Agamemnon, this is a good chap for you. Achilles gets his revenge in his own little creative way.   
  
I had another chapter typed that was a lot better but Microsoft had to go into one of those things where to much was happening or another so I lost it! Grr!   
  
But, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty Seven  
  
Briseis stared at the stars through the window up above the furs where she and Achilles would sleep tonight. The stars were bright and shining, like the eyes of the gods were watching over her. She was sad that Achilles wasn't here at the moment, he was talking with his mate Eudrous and Patroclus, she hadn't seen Gabrielle since they had entered the campsite. She was already dressed in her nightgown and her stomach was kind of apparent through the thin silk. She shifted her leg slightly and placed her hand onto her stomach. She had felt no kicking or anything like that, which was expectant. Her eyes met the stars again, one twinkled and she saw a shooting star. 'Make a wish' she thought to herself. 'My wish is for Achilles to survive this war to see his baby' Briseis thought as she kissed the necklace that hung around her neck.  
  
She heard the leather straps move and she turned her head to see Achilles walking in, limping slightly. He stripped off his breast plate and cleaned himself from the water basin. His golden skin was covered in dirt, blood, sweat and bruises. He knew she was there, especially when he turned around and splashed water on her. Briseis giggled slightly and stood from the bed and shaked off some of the water that was on her arms. Most of the bruises that were on his body were on his upper part, his chest, stomach and biceps. His strong back muscles flexed as he leaned into the basin to splash more water on his face. He winced as he moved his knee slightly. Briseis noticed and said in a small voice, "What's wrong?" Her question made him open his eyes to stare at her through the mirror. He shook his head to her and sat on the bed that was covered in furs.   
  
Achilles moaned when his back hit the bed, he was very tired from the days events. He heard Briseis' tiny footsteps come to the bed and she got onto his lap. She hiked up her nightgown to sit comfortably on top of him and massaged his stomach slightly. Achilles took her hand and brought to his lips, he kissed and sucked on it lightly. Briseis smiled seductively as she slipped her hands away and untied his toga skirt slightly. Her small hand slipped under it and found his manhood almost instantly. She gripped it in her hand slightly, softly she began to stroke it with her smooth hand. Achilles' eyes seem to roll back into his head from the immense pleasure she gave him by gripping him as she did. Ever so slightly, her strokes became longer and more pleasurable which caused Achilles to moan loudly. Briseis smiled and giggled when she leaned in to kiss him.   
  
Before their lips met, a loud "hem, hem" alerted the couple that someone was indeed in their tent, and watching Briseis pleasure Achilles! Briseis slipped her hand out of his toga and help him tie it rapidly and she slipped off his waist. She pulled down her nightgown and met the dark eyes of the man who stood in their doorway. "What do you want?" Achilles asked angrily to the man he knew well. It was Jason, one of Agamemnon's men who liked to annoy Achilles immensely. Jason chuckled and took a look at Briseis who seemed to be scared under his eye. "Beautiful woman you got there Achilles. Is she one of the whores you like?" Jason said rudely, he knew who she was. "Oh yes, I forgot, you married her. A lovely girl I must admit. Now, you must pass her along to the men for a bit of fun." Achilles growled and held Briseis behind him.   
  
"Keep your mouth shut about things you don't know. What do I owe this awful presence for?" Achilles said smugly as he looked at Jason with his angered blue eyes. "Agamemnon requests your company." Jason said as he stared longingly at Briseis who stayed behind Achilles in fear. "Fine, but you leave first. I don't need to have you harass my woman." He pushed Jason along outside the tent but gave Briseis a meaningful look before he took his leave.   
  
"Eudrous," Achilles said as he watched Jason go to the main tent that was filled with Agamemnon and his guests. "Watch my tent, don't let anyone in unless it is Gabrielle or Patroclus." Achilles said to his best mate as he could see his wife still sitting on the furs. He sighed and walked through the coarse sand to Agamemnon's tent that was much larger than any of the warrior's tents. They did the work while he got the gold, the women and the glory. It angered Achilles immensely, he never cared for gold, Briseis was a wonderful wife, filled with love and hope but he still wanted glory. Nothing would satisfy him more, although, Briseis made him happier than anything he had ever felt before.   
  
Achilles entered the tent to see all the kings standing by Agamemnon's throne, including Odysseus. Odysseus gave him a nod when he entered; he was the only king Achilles respected. Agamemnon laughed greedily at all the gifts he received from the countries he conquered, they all fought this war. But, he laid his eyes on Achilles; "Aww! My great warrior Achilles! You have brought me victory!"   
  
"I have brought you no victory. My men have their victory. Imagine, a king leaving his throne to fight his own battle. Why do I dream of such dreams that shall never be?" Achilles said smugly as he stared menacingly at Agamemnon. Agamemnon's eyes squinted as he drank his wine in a gold cup. But they returned to his natural look, "Achilles, Achilles. You think this war shall bring you glory? Men don't remember warriors! They remember kings, they shall etch my name into stone not yours. Men will know my name and bow to me! Not Achilles!" Agamemnon said as he laughed at his insult to the greatest known warrior. The blow would have effected Achilles greatly, if only he showed emotion towards Agamemnon. His face remained blank and Agamemnon smiled, he knew his words had gotten through.   
  
"But, you have sacked the Apollo Temple."  
  
"Take what you want, I have nothing to offer you."  
  
"Oh, but you do. You do." Agamemnon said, his eyes becoming wicked which did frighten Achilles greatly. "Men!" Agamemnon screeched.   
  
2 men came in, counting Jason. They carried with them Achilles beautiful, loving wife. Her lovely face was bloody from the obvious cruel treatment from the soldiers. Achilles withdrew his sword from his belt and held it to the men. "I have nothing against you but if you don't release her, you will never see home again." Achilles said dangerously, he stared at his wife whose face was beaten so bad, he couldn't see her eyes from the hair sticking from the blood. Her white nightdress was soaked with her own blood which alarmed him greatly. The men didn't release her but followed Agamemnon's finger to bring her closer. They walked a slow pace, hoping not to be sliced by Achilles' sword. They threw Briseis to him, her hands were bound together with a tight rope, her hands seemed to be a slightly hue of red.   
  
Agamemnon picked up a strand of her hair and smelt it. "Lilacs, lovely scent for a beautiful woman." Briseis winced against him and stared only at Achilles who seemed to be ready to kill him. Agamemnon finally noticed her growing stomach, "Got the whore pregnant did you? I never really liked pregnant women, too fat but she has a striking glow to her." Agamemnon said as he threw Briseis to the ground. She screamed out in pain and Achilles made a move to help her but was held back by 5 men who had entered at the scream. "Agamemnon! Leave the girl alone! You have a quarrel with Achilles, don't hurt his wife!" Odysseus yelled at the king how smiled evilly at Briseis who sat helplessly on the ground.   
  
Odysseus looked angrily at Agamemnon and went to Briseis. He picked her up off of the ground and brought her to Achilles. She jumped into his arms which warmed Odysseus' heart significantly as he thought of Penelope. Achilles stared angrily at Agamemnon who seemed unfazed by the incident. "Men!" Agamemnon yelled to his men, in an instant, it seemed like twenty hands went to Achilles' shoulders and yanked him away from his beloved. Briseis hit the ground, it was hard and damp. She let out another cry, most of the men moved to help her but their throats met the blade of Agamemnon's sword. "Any of you, including Achilles, move to help her, I will hurt her beyond belief. That child she carries, will be gone by sunrise."   
  
Achilles immediately backed off and watched helplessly as Agamemnon picked up his wife and stripped her of her nightgown. Her naked body was held up to the kings view and Agamemnon laughed menacingly. "This is the lovely form I shall get to see under me tonight." Achilles' eyes flared up and the men grabbed his shoulders. "I promise you! Before this war ends, I shall see your dead corpse and smile!" Achilles said, he spit onto Agamemnon's face. "You do that now, but I have your wife and child's life in my hands."   
  
The men smirked and brought Achilles outside where they threw him to the ground. Odysseus followed him outside and picked up his friend. "I promise on my father's grave I will kill him for what he does to her tonight!" Achilles said angrily as he threw a rock into the tent, it hit a soldier's head and killed him instantly. "Achilles! Get a hold of yourself! I will help you retrieve your wife tonight!" Odysseus said as he brought Achilles to the fire where Eudrous sat unconscious and was being soothed by Gabrielle and Patroclus.   
  
"They took Briseis!" Patroclus asked as he looked to Gabrielle. Achilles nodded solemnly and pushed pasted him. "My fellow Myrmidons! Agamemnon has taken my wife, he holds her captive in his room and I have means to get her back. If you don't help me, he will go after your wives or lovers here and he will commit the same act." Achilles said as he thought of Briseis who probably sat in a cold chamber without her love…  
  
------  
  
{Briseis}  
  
After Achilles left, Briseis was dragged into Agamemnon's chambers, completely naked and humiliated. The chamber was large and filled with lovely things but she wanted still to be with her husband. She wrapped her arms around her stomach for protection as Agamemnon walked in, staring at her like a lone wolf searching for prey. She cried softly as he sat on his throne and watched her intently. "So this is Achilles' weakness. A beautiful wife carrying a sure to be gorgeous child. Interesting." Agamemnon stood from his throne and motioned for her to come closer. When Briseis didn't move, he picked her up by the hair and brought her to the bed.   
  
"I won't rape you, I rape nothing I know Achilles has been inside of." Agamemnon said as he struck her in the cheek. Briseis let out a loud scream that went noticed by the men outside. She felt his plump body rub up next to her rather slim one, she felt his hands explore a territory he was not allowed in. Agamemnon opened her legs but was slammed away and kicked. Briseis scratched his cheek, his blood dripping over her breasts slightly. Her face was no longer plastered over with fear but anger as she kicked him in the groin. "You bitch!" Agamemnon said as he slapped her face again and held her hands bound on the bedpost. Briseis continued to fight, using the techniques Achilles had shown her.   
  
She felt Agamemnon's rough fingers slip over her breasts as he gripped them tightly. Briseis cried out and bit his hand. "Hurt me again, I kill your child and you will be given to the men!" the king said to Briseis, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of loosing her child. She dropped her hands to the bed and let Agamemnon continue his ministrations. His lips kissed her everywhere, everywhere, including her lips that only belonged to Achilles. He never entered her, but made her feel as degraded as ever. When he was done, he pushed her away off the bed.   
  
"Dirt does not sleep with me!" Agamemnon said, Briseis was happy to be away from the pig. The floor was cold and his snores kept her awake. Just being in his presence kept her awake. The thought that he could go back on his promise and rape her, made her squirm with fear for herself and Achilles' child. She shivered on the ground, she listened to the waves but heard nothing more. The sunrise could be seen through the window of sorts. She hadn't slept the entire night. Agamemnon made a moan and turned away from the sun, it could be her chance to run. But, he would hunt her down and do the unthinkable to her.   
  
She hadn't heard the killings of the two guards and the entering of men from the Myrmidons. The Myrmidons looked with wide eyes at the gold all around and took what they could. Two men entered the bedroom of Agamemnon; Achilles and Patroclus. They were quiet and supreme in their skill of snatching. "Where is she?" Patroclus asked his cousin as they looked through the room for Briseis. In his hand, Achilles carried her robe for her covering. He spotted a brown head and pointed to the side of the bed. Patroclus stayed to the side as Achilles crept over to her lonesome, shivering body and covered her mouth.   
  
He noticed her eyes widened in fear as she looked to her captor. Achilles put his finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Briseis nodded and laid back on the floor to slip on the warm robe. Achilles picked her up in his strong arms and held her close, both he and Patroclus were quiet to escape without a sound. The escape out was quiet and well thought out. Eudrous and Gabrielle sat by the fire and were relieved when Briseis was returned. Achilles placed her on the sand by the Myrmidon Camp, behind the tent where no one could see them.   
  
Achilles opened the robe to see her battered body of kisses. "Did he hurt you, like that?" Achilles asked as he ran his hand over her stomach and body. "No, I hurt him more…"  
  
----------  
  
Was this chapter long enough? Briseis has gotten tougher obviously! Please review! Here are my thank yous:  
  
Mrs.M  
  
amy   
  
Brad's bum is HOT  
  
beATRixKIdDo13   
  
Prep Hunter aka embo  
  
Nefertiri's Handmaiden   
  
AVA   
  
dizzy izzy  
  
HentaiStar  
  
nap-003  
  
Just to some of the reviewers. The reason I'm doing a lot of Helen/Paris bashing in this story is because I don't believe they had a real love like Achilles and Briseis. Achilles died for her, Paris just had sex with Helen but he never said he would do anything for her like Achilles for Briseis. But, this story is about Achilles and Briseis. So, ignore Paris and Helen for now!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel  
  
REVIEW! 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

Sorry for the delay of the posting of Chapter Twenty Eight. Blame Microsoft Works and Toshiba for my problems with the documents. This is going to be a regular and a lemon chapter. It is basically a sweet chapter until the end when I guarantee everyone will start bawling with tears. But, it's a good chapter. Also, Lexi sent me an é-mail for the planner and I have to say that it has changed drastically. Also, one of the reviewers commented by saying Briseis gets attacked a lot. This is true for Briseis is the only weakness Achilles has other than his unborn child. So, when his enemies want to make him weak, they go for her. She is almost like the bait.   
  
I hope everyone reviews, I still feel a bit neglected but I'll get use to it. So, anyways, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight  
  
"I'm so sore," Briseis said to Achilles as he carried her back to the tent. Achilles sighed angrily, he knew why she was sore, that bloody menace beat her to a pulp. Her pretty face had a large bruise on her cheek and it pained him to think how many bruises and abrasions were under the robe. Achilles laid Briseis gently onto the bed where he opened the robe. He shut his eyes in pain at what he saw; her body, her small body was covered in bruises and scrapes. Angry flesh was red and irritated from unwanted touches and caresses. "Oh, Briseis." Achilles said regretfully as he touched her leg, it was almost purple with damage. His wife smiled slightly which boggled him to the core of his brain until she spoke, "Don't feel so bad, touch my tummy." Briseis said as she took his rough hand and brought it to her stomach.   
  
Achilles sighed and let her hand guide his until he felt something; a kick. A small kick, from the child he gave to her, from love. Achilles smiled happily as he kissed her tummy and whispered, "My baby is going to be so strong." He said as he felt the force of the kick. He ran a hand through his blonde locks as he continued to smile, he walked slowly to the water basin and scooped up a washcloth and ringed it hard until it was damp. He slowly walked back to the bed, thoughts of his child and Briseis' bruised and battered body filling his mind. He placed the cloth above a deep cut and frowned as Briseis winced loudly as she sucked in air from her closed mouth. Her face was replaced with the look of immeasurable pain as he continued to damp the skin of the bruised and scraped with the washcloth, the water was warm.   
  
His caresses were gentle, loving and sweet. When Achilles was finished with the cloth, he through it back into the basin and picked up a dress from the chest. Briseis was still on the bed, naked and Achilles brought the dress back to her. "Do you wish for me to dress you or do you fancy being alone?" Achilles asked gently as he stroked her face, it was turned away from him, staring out at the dawning sun. "I wish of you making love to me." Briseis said as she took his hand from her face and placed it to her neck and felt the callousness of his fingers, splaying his fingers across her neck, he noticed the purplish bruise. "He tried to strangle you?" Achilles said as he touched the bruise again but she cringed at the touch. "Don't speak of his horrid acts, just love me right now." Briseis said as she felt Achilles come closer to her.   
  
He settled himself above her, he was still dressed. He breathed in her gorgeousness as a pregnant woman, her glow, her eyes. He took her bigger tummy and fuller breasts as a sign of womanly beauty, while Agamemnon called in horrifying fat. He took his harsh feeling hands and placed them onto her breast. Briseis gasped in pleasure as he kneaded them gently but she put her hand over his, adding more pressure. She bit her lip which made her look more innocent than ever. No matter how much or how kinky their sex was, she would always remain an innocent Angel. She was his angel while he was her wings. Their lips met in a sweet kiss filled with passion, worship for one another and most of all, love. Achilles was gentle laying on her, her expectant tummy was protruding slightly and he had no desire to injure her or the baby.   
  
Achilles stripped off his breastplate and placed it on the side of the bed, returning to the kiss and love. Briseis placed her hand on his collarbone and squeezed his shoulder slightly, applying little pressure. He broke the kiss and began to trail his kisses down to her neck, where he bit into the column of her throat softly. She growled from the bottom of her throat and it came out as a moan. Achilles smiled and continued his biting until she pulled on his hair faintly. Achilles kisses went further down to where she liked to be kissed but Briseis took his head in her hands and brought him back up to face her. "Let me give you the 'special' kiss." She said as she flipped him so he was now on his back. Her long hair draped over her breasts when she looked at him. Briseis started by kissing his stomach, taut but strong muscles clenched under her lips; Achilles was slightly uncomfortable. Was this okay for her while she was pregnant? Achilles' hands went to thread themselves into her hair, thick but still in soft curls. Briseis put her tiny hands onto the ties that held the toga together. She untied them slowly, leaving her husband aroused and being unsatisfied. When they finally came undone, Briseis looked at the man that was her gorgeous husband. "What did I do to deserve you?" She whispered as she looked at his manhood.   
  
She met his eyes, his blue ones were clouded with desire but he could see the innocence of hers. Briseis positioned her mouth above his manhood and slipped it slowly into her mouth. She was careful not to have her teeth hit him, but she let her tongue swirl around. Briseis could hear Achilles moaning like wild which made her feel rather good about herself. "Oh, god, Briseis!" Achilles said as a warm, gooey but disgusting liquid filled her mouth, she was forced to swallow it. It ran down her throat like medicine her mother forced her to take as a child, it was unwanted. Achilles was breathing heavily and hadn't noticed the face Briseis sported, it showed ashamedness. Troy had always believed that sex should not be for pleasure but only for the means of producing a baby. She always felt a little ashamed after making love but Achilles always made her smile, her problems disappeared.   
  
She bit into her lip as she stood up from his manhood and got off of the bed. It was also a sin to be naked in front of a man, even if it was your husband. 'I'm a terrible person' Briseis thought as she crawled to the furs and began to cover herself. Achilles sat up from the bed and looked at his wife who now laid on the furs, completely covered from his view. "Baby? Why are you covered? You're just as beautiful as before." Achilles said in an attempt to comfort his wife. He took the ends of the furs in an attempt to uncover her but was pulled back. "I covered myself because we're here. Troy believes that making love for pleasure and being naked in front of your husband is a sin. I'm a native Trojan. I've always felt ashamed after making love because of this. I'm pregnant now, no need for sex." Briseis said regretfully, she got deep pleasure from being with her husband, the closeness it brought.   
  
"What is there to be ashamed of? It's an act to show I love you. Troy is wrong, making love brings us closer, I fathered this baby inside of you, the baby was made because of our love. We didn't plan it, I am not humiliated by becoming a father. Yes, it is a shameful act to have sex with anyone but it wasn't like that, we're in love and I belong to one person; you." Achilles said as he kissed his wife. "If you wish of me to stop, than tell me now." he said as he stared into her chocolate eyes. "Don't stop," Briseis whispered as she kissed him, throwing off the skins that covered her. Achilles smiled and returned the kiss while positioning himself above her. "Hmm, beautiful." He whispered before he pushed himself inside of her, rocking them back and fourth with powerful strokes. Briseis opened her eyes to stare into his cerulean eyes that were filled with love towards her like usual. He bit into her lip as she began to whimper softly, his thrusts became more vigorous as he grabbed her thighs and brought her closer, he yelled her name as did she his name, releasing his seed inside of her.   
  
Achilles collapsed atop of her and panted into her neck. "Feel so ashamed?" Achilles said as he flipped to his side to spoon her against him. Briseis brought the furs to her breast, in an attempt to warm herself. "No, I just didn't like…before." She said, he knew what she talked of. It was weird, he had no problem going down on her but it was too different for him. He sighed against and felt his eyelids become heavy.  
  
------  
  
Hours later-Noontime  
  
Briseis opened her eyes, Achilles was no longer in the skins with her. She was no longer on the skins, but on the large bed. She looked to the corner of the room to see him fixing himself a drink, it was probably wine. He had on his blue robe, her favorite to wear. It large and warm, comfy as he made her feel. No matter how big, or small she got, he always made her feel beautiful. His little nicknames like 'beautiful, gorgeous, baby or angel' made her feel loved and wanted. No one had ever called her that before and she liked it. Briseis sat up and stretched out her arms. Achilles turned to see her up and he smiled. "Morning angel, lovely day isn't it." He said as he threw her the nightgown she wore before.   
  
Briseis smiled again and sat up to slip it on over her naked form. "I may have to fight today. No need to be scared, Eudrous will stay." Achilles said as he began to dress in his warrior dressing, the breast plate, toga and shin plates. Briseis gave him a small smile, he knew she was sad he would have to leave her. "Achilles!" Patroclus said from outside the tent in an urgent tone. Achilles gave Briseis a confused look, "Stay here, don't come out until I say." she nodded and when he left, she left the bed and sat onto the skins, listening to the conversation;  
  
"Patroclus, what is it?" Achilles asked, Patroclus had a scared look on his face. He pointed to the distance where about 1,000 Trojan soldiers came their way. "They carry no weapons." Patroclus pointed out, King Priam, Princes Hector and Paris, along with Helen and Andromach with Astynax lead them. "They carry 2 women and a child; this is a peace treaty." Eudrous said as they came closer. Priam got off of his horse and came to Achilles, he bowed in respect. "Achilles, Great Achilles. I ask of your compassion. You've married my youngest niece, she is with child. Let us bring her back to Troy, she shall be safe there. I haven't seen her in 10 years when my niece married her father." Priam pleaded with Achilles who stood still.   
  
"Briseis," Achilles said softly, he knew she heard him. Priam's eyes widen in surprise, his youngest niece had grown into a very beautiful woman with a large stomach. She looked to Achilles, Priam noticed her eyes were filled with fear as she hid behind her husband. Helen stared at the woman, the woman was indeed beautiful but she was more beautiful. "Why do you wish her to go back to Troy, she left for a reason." Achilles said in defense of his scared wife. "She has her own mind, do you wish to go back to Troy, either way I won't be angry nor will you go alone. Gabrielle shall go also." Achilles said, but Hector stepped forward.   
  
"I know what Agamemnon did to your wife and I know why you would want her safe. My cousin has grown more beautiful certainly, and the men of Troy know she is married to you and carrying you child. No one shall hurt her," Hector said to Achilles, "We come only because you are not our enemy. Agamemnon is, you fight a man's war." Achilles nodded and looked to his wife, "You have to go, he will attack again. Agamemnon is not a man, he's a monster with no conscience. Come back in a half of hour." Briseis' eyes filled with immediate tears as she looked to Andromache who seemed saddened by her cousin's distress. They were deeply in love, that was obvious in the way he embraced her. Long, dark hair being smoothed by a tan hand and his loving kisses on her face in a way of calming her. That was true love, nothing like Paris and Helen had. The didn't have love, but an obsession that would pass.   
  
Achilles took Briseis' hand tightly in his and kissed her necklace. "I made vows to you, to protect you. That is what I am doing now. I would never send you away unless I had too. Pack, I will bring you home before this child is born." Achilles said as he kissed her lips in the sweetest kiss. He led her to the tent where she began to pack for the journey. Achilles left her alone but not before grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill with ink. He left her alone in the tent, to pack.   
  
Thirty minutes later, Achilles could hear the galloping of the horse's hooves coming towards the camp. He wrapped the note into an intricate folding and waited for Briseis to emerge. When she finally did, her eyes were red from tears and her cheeks, stained. She looked to the Trojans than back to her husband; even he had tears in his eyes. "The great Achilles does have a weakness." He said quietly as he kissed her with full blown passion, holding her closer to him while rubbing her tummy. He handed her the note and whispered, "read as you travel back to your origin." She nodded and Hector got off his horse. Hector's brown eyes met Achilles' blue ones and he shook his head. "She will be protected." Achilles nodded and lifted his wife onto the white horse, she still held the note close to her heart. "I will always love you," Achilles whispered to her, her tears falling onto her cheeks and her dress. Hector frowned and he kicked off, riding into the distance. Briseis opened the letter, more tears falling down her cheeks, he was so sweet. She was his weakness, he would never know love after her. Achilles bit into his lip as he watched them ride off into the distance, his cheeks felt wet. He touched his right cheek, he cried. Achilles, the great Achilles, cried. He felt like someone just died, he did. His reason for living was gone.   
  
Briseis continued to cry the entire night; all night she did until her sleep came.   
  
Andromache entered the bedroom, to see her cousin asleep above the covers, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. Briseis' arm hung loosely at the end of the bed. She picked up the note and began to read:  
  
To the person I love,   
  
This is to show you how much I do love you…  
  
A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
  
But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me  
  
The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Andromache placed her hand over her mouth to smother her sobs; Hector couldn't keep her here, Achilles loved her too much…  
  
-------------  
  
I was sobbing as I wrote this! I know everyone is very pissed with me for separating them but they will be reunited soon! I obviously don't own Here without you by 3 doors down and I give whoever wrote it their rights. Please review and I am sorry that I can't say the thank yous but I will when I finish the next chapter. Nice long but angst filled chapter! Over 3000 words!   
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

Hey, thanks for the reviews. A total of 463! I am soo happy! 16 reviews! Ahh! But, I know you all are sad for having Achilles and Briseis separated but he had to do it to protect her. Also, Achilles still doesn't know that Paris raped Briseis, this is her first day without her and Helen meanness towards Briseis! But, I promise that Andromache will be nice to her, I like Hector's wife, she does seem nice. But, I do hope you all review and they are nice. No A/B romance whatsoever. Even I'm saddened by that fact! I haven't decided when Achilles and Briseis will be reunited but I guarantee it will happen soon! Like I said before, this is both of their first day without each other.   
  
Please review, that's all I ask!  
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine  
  
Briseis opened her brown eyes, the sun had not yet dawned. She had hoped it was a dream, but knew it was not; she was in the bed alone. In her hand, she still held the note he wrote her only the night before. Her eyes burned from fallen tears as she wiped her nose. The halls were quiet, you could hear a pin drop it was so calm. Briseis sat up in the bed, the cold, lonely bed and looked out the grand windows. Outside was a balcony, it was large and inviting; outside, Briseis could see the Greek Camps where her beloved slept, if he did sleep while she was gone. Just the thought of him brought tears to her eyes, she wished he was here to brush away those tears. She rose from the bed and placed her hands on the cool surface of the window.   
  
Briseis saw her reflection, her tangled hair with her growing stomach; along with the necklace that hung around her neck. He hadn't given her a ring yet but she cared little, only the little things he did showed her he did love her. A sharp knock on the door caught Briseis' attention and she looked to the door. She was still deeply afraid of the people who claimed to be her family, her only family was Achilles, Patroclus, Gabrielle and the baby growing inside of her. The reminder of her child made her depressed once more, not even her own child could comfort her now. The knocking had stopped and the door was unlocked and opened. King Priam, Paris, Hector, Andromache and Helen all stepped inside, they carried a candle with them and stared at their family member. "Your husband was not as hard to convince as we thought, especially when it came to his only weakness." Paris said, Briseis noted the look of surprise on Hector and Andromache's faces. But, she looked back to Paris and observed the way his eyes glistened at her. "Yes, it is I who raped you; if Achilles ever knew, I would be a dead man, which is why you are our hostage of sorts."   
  
Briseis' brown eyes widened in fear as Hector stepped forward in front of her. "I don't care if she is Agamemnon's wife, we will send her home. Achilles spared me, I owe him my life." Hector said as he stood to protect his forgiver's wife. Andromache stood next to her husband and took his hand, "She doesn't deserve this, her husband fights for her protection. He despises Agamemnon, and now, this will give him a greater reason to hate you Priam, and kill you Paris. Though you do deserve it now." Andromache said harshly towards her family, nevertheless they had deserved it. Briseis was pressed against the glass door and could feel the handle digging into her back. She slipped her hand behind her back and touched the knob. She turned it quickly and almost fell out of the room. Paris' eyes flared up as did Priam's when they saw the woman escape.   
  
"ACHILLES!" Briseis screamed as she held her grip from the hands she knew would come. But for the time being, Hector held back his brother.   
  
In the Greek Camp, Achilles sat by the ocean, in complete solitude, he hated every second. He heard a shrill and his name called. The voice was that of a woman's, his woman's! he stood and looked to the palace, the balcony could be seen, the chestnut hair and large tummy could also be seen. It was Briseis, she was in trouble, that could be seen definitely. "IT'S A TRICK! I'M YOUR WEAKNESS! PARIS AND PRIAM KIDNAPPED ME IN ATTEMPT TO MAKE THE ARMY WEAKER! THEIR MEANS ARE TERRIBLE, HECTOR AND ANDROMACHE HAVE NO MEANS TO HURT ME BUT PARIS DOES!" Briseis screamed to him, he heard every single word, his blood beginning to boil. Her screams awoke the other soldiers and they all came out of their tents, bleary eyed and exhausted. "AGAMEMNON DIDN'T RAPE ME! PARIS DID! I WAS TOO SCARED TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH!" Briseis screamed back to him, her tears taking over her body. Achilles eyes widened in absolute rage as he laid his eyes on the young prince who stole his wife away. Paris grabbed a hold of Briseis, with the help of Helen, and dragged her inside, but not before meeting the eyes of his soon to be murderer.   
  
Eudrous watched as Achilles grabbed his sword and shield and began to run off towards the gates of Troy. Eudrous grabbed his friend and held him back whispering into his ear, "Revenge shall be yours but not today; plan well and she will be returned." Achilles' blood continued to seethe at the thought of Paris laying a hand on his beloved.   
  
Briseis was dragged from the room and into the dungeons, she saw Hector and Andromache lying on the floor, unconscious from being beaten on the head from a vase. Briseis kicked her legs fiercely and tripped Paris and Helen. She got up and picked up the lone sword on the floor. "You think the wife of Achilles knows nothing?" She said angrily as she slit Paris' arm with sword and cut Helen's face. "My face!" Helen moaned as she covered the cut from Paris. "Damn woman, you are ugly!" Paris said as he rammed Briseis into the wall, kissing her neck. "Such sweet flesh, I want it to be mine again." He said as he touched her thigh. "Paris!" Hector yelled as he smashed his brother's face with a jug, knocking him to the floor.   
  
"Hector! If you try to send her back, I will kill her child and yours!" Priam yelled to his son, as he picked up Briseis. She looked into the eyes of a cruel man, his blue eyes showing no compassion. "She is the woman of Achilles, she carries his child, you are praying for your death to be quick." Hector said as he gave Briseis to Andromache who tried to calm the girl but it did not apprehend with her. "You are a heartless man, you deserved to be with Hades. I condemn you!" Briseis said angrily as she spit on his Ruler Robes.   
  
"I see Achilles never taught you how to respect royalty."   
  
"He didn't need to teach me anything, he told me I respect no one who disrespects me." Briseis said as she spit on him again. "I hate everything about you." Priam's eyes squinted for a minute before he slapped her straight across the face. She didn't even shed a tear.   
  
Hector came in defense, "Fine, we'll keep her here for the protection of her baby and mine, but not in the jail. Keep her in the regular rooms, give her good food and lay a hand on her again, I promise I will help lead the Greek Army, for respect out of her and Achilles." hector said as he picked up Briseis in his arms and lead his wife to her room. Priam and Helen watched on in anger as she was going to be kept in good conditions. Briseis' rubbed her cheek as she was lead to her room, a slave room, where she was still kept away from Achilles. She looked to Andromache who gave her a frown, "He won't hurt you, we shall tell Achilles of where your room is and he will take you in the night." Hector said as he opened the windows for some fresh air.   
  
Briseis nodded solemnly and stared at the Greek Camps where most likely an uproar was occurring…  
  
Achilles sighed angrily as he looked at the maps of the Trojan Palace. His wife was being kept hostage by a rapist and a cruel man with a whore. Patroclus sat at the table with him and traced different routes. "Achilles, it's Hector." Patroclus said quietly as he looked up to see the Trojan Prince coming close to the camp.   
  
Achilles smiled cruelly, the boy walked into his trap. "It isn't wise to be walking Troy without a guard prince, especially when I want your family dead." Achilles said as he met Hector's brown eyes with his blue ones, anger filling them. "I come to tell you where your wife hides. She shall not be harmed, I will promise you that. I hadn't known those were the plans of action yesterday. She stays in the east wing, the balcony." Hector said as he backed away from the camp, his pace turned into a run. "Do you think he lies?" Patroclus asked as he stared at the prince retreating form. "No, he knows what it's like to be a father, I trust him…"  
  
-------------  
  
Short chapter but yesterday was extremely long. Here are my review thank yous for Chapter Twenty Eight…  
  
Prep Hunter aka embo  
  
Ava   
  
grelca  
  
Liz   
  
carolyn   
  
cute4u2003  
  
dizzy izzy  
  
Sailor Sagittarius   
  
madskillzpro  
  
babyg2988  
  
Brad's bum is HOT   
  
cute4u2003(again)  
  
Liz (again)  
  
dr3amlvr  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
Thanks again and Chapter Thirty (!) should be up tomorrow! Only 3½ more days of school! Thanks again!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! I hope everyone thought the last chapter was good, but I truly thought it was very depressing, but have some hope! Sunlight shines through the clouds of this story. But, you'll have to read this chapter to see what it is! Please be kind in giving the reviews, it has gotten better, so not so much pressure but do keep them coming in if you want long chapters! It is Thursday right now, so I begin the chapters the same day as the update than finish it the next day. So, sometimes, 2 chapters will be updated in a day and some will not. Also, a lot of reviewers asked how Achilles could hear Briseis when she was in the palace and he, was on the beach; I noticed that in the movie, the walls of Troy and the camp was not that far, less than a mile.   
  
Also, people asked why Briseis went to Troy even though Paris was there; Achilles hadn't given her a choice, that was part of the reason why she began to cry, not just being separated from her husband but having to sleep under the same roof with her rapist.   
  
The last question is why wasn't Helen angry that her lover was with another woman; the answer is, Helen was angry but didn't show her emotion, not everyone is up to hear his woman's opinion like Achilles is, that is the kind of guy Paris is.   
  
Okay, well…  
  
Here is…  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Achilles sat in the darkness, Hector had told him where her room was and he stared at the window where she was. He saw nothing yet but he would get her back, before his last breath, she would be back in his arms. 'Fight him' a voice said in the back of Achilles' mind as he thought of the ways to retrieve his wife back. He blinked and looked back to the window, her figure could be seen, staring out into the camp. The men were all awake and waiting Achilles' command, all dressed in their intricately designed war uniforms. "We get into the walls and I tell my wife of the plan," Achilles said as he stood from the rock where he sat and took his sword from his waist. The weapon felt lightless in his hands as he boarded his chariot, Patroclus behind him. "Are we actually going to take her back tonight or are we in the means of vengeance?" Patroclus asked as he looked forward, the Trojan Walls coming closer.   
  
"Both," Achilles answered sternly as he lashed the reins that held the horses, saying to go faster. The Trojan Walls were in front of them, about 15 men followed Achilles in the bagging of the palace of Troy. "How shall we get inside? The door opening shall wake everyone." Eudrous asked as they looked at the large, wooden doors that separated Achilles and his lady love. "Climb," Achilles said as he placed his feet on the uneven parts of the stone walls, the climbing part was easy. His calloused hands were bruised from the unusual task, the other men's hands bled. The hard part, on the other hand, was jumping from the top of the wall. Achilles looked to the ground, having no fear, he jumped and landed on his feet. He brushed his knees and looked to Eudrous and Patroclus who seemed to be having second thoughts about the entire idea. "Fine, I'll retrieve her myself." Achilles said angrily as he left his mates on top of the wall!  
  
The streets were quiet except for the occasional street-walker that ran when she saw him coming. "It's Achilles," they whispered when they walked in pairs. He kept his eyes off them and towards the rising palace view. No guards stood outside the doors which surprised Achilles greatly, this was too easy. But he didn't go into the door, even he wasn't stupid enough to do that. He walked the premise, searching for the balcony that would lead him to his waiting wife and child. A crack in a wooded area behind him caught his attention; two men jumped out from behind and tried to slash Achilles, but failed miserably when his sword came flying out and beheaded one of them in the seconds of the release. The second man looked down at his dead friend and back to Achilles; "Spare me!" He said, but even Achilles wasn't in that good of a mood. "I spare no Trojan." he said cruelly as he sliced off that man's head as well. Achilles put away his bloody sword and wiped off the blood that splattered on his arm. He looked above, the balcony stood there, no one on it. Achilles placed his hands on the uneven stones and climbed extremely fast, ignoring the blood on his fingers from the cuts. The marble columns were his levers of pulling himself up.   
  
His blood stained clean, white color and his dirt made it even worse. The glass door, the door leading him into the arms of his beloved were clear and clean, untouched. The bed was empty, but a chair by the door was full, with the body of Briseis. Achilles placed his hands on the cool surface, he didn't want to disturb her but he hadn't known when dawn would come. He winced when the coolness finally reached his fingers, they were still bloodied. His wince hadn't disturbed him, which pleased him. He placed a rigid hand on the handle and turned it slightly, she hadn't moved when he opened the entrance completely and the cool breeze making it's way into the room. His wife, she laid curled up in the chair, wrapped in nothing but the robe she had stole, his blue robe. He hadn't noticed it's absence until now, she loved that robe. Achilles sat down in front of her small body and brought his face close to hers.   
  
He leaned in and kissed her soft lips, his tongue tracing the outline of her mouth. Briseis moaned slightly and opened her eyes, her brown eyes widened in surprise as she sat up. "You are an illusion, why do the gods play with me?" Briseis said as she stood away from Achilles' large form, clinging to the robe. "If I am an illusion, how can I do this?" He asked as he placed his hand on her hair, soft and curly. He took a strand and kissed it gently, rubbing the strand against his cheek. "Smooth and soft, beautiful, just like you my gorgeous angel." Achilles said as he kissed her again, this time slowly, taking time to memorize her curves of her large stomach that protruded greatly. Briseis kissed him with all of her might and wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders. Her small hands placed themselves on his strong chest and pushed him away slightly, breaking their kiss. Achilles looked at her, with a confused look playing on his face. "Take me home." She said quietly as she stood in the light.   
  
It was the first time he noticed the gash above her lip and a scrape and a bruise on her cheeks. "He beat you, I swear I'll kill him!" Achilles said as he took out his sword but was given a sad look from Briseis. "Yes, he did but he wasn't the only one, Priam hurt me too." Briseis said as she stripped off her robe, revealing her back. Achilles winced and turned away when he saw what Priam had done to her; on her back were whip marks, angry slashes splayed themselves across her back. "He made me choose, a thousand whippings or let Paris have me again." Briseis said as she turned away from him, tears filling her eyes. "I'd rather die than have him touch me again." She said as she covered herself again. Achilles frowned at his wife and grabbed her hand, bringing her closer. "When we return, you shall sleep in your own bed and I'll sponge your back, anything you want." Achilles said as he scooped his wife up in his strong arms, careful of her wounded back.   
  
She buried her head into his chest, his hair covering her slightly. Achilles opened the door quietly and slipped outside, the cool air meeting her small body. Briseis shivered slightly in his arms as Achilles held her closely. "I'm so tired," Briseis said as she yawned and buried her head into his broad shoulder. "When we climb and come down, you must hold onto me." Achilles said as he touched the columns with his hand. Briseis awoke from her minor nap to hold onto his neck. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as she held herself close to him, her hair nestling between his own. The slide down was smooth and uneventful, Briseis kept going in and out of consciousness which frightened Achilles greatly. On the top of the wall, Patroclus and Eudrous still sat there, annoyed of the fact that their leader had deserted them. But, both had noticed the sleeping Briseis in his arms, and the fury in his face.  
  
She was dressed in his robe, but blood could be seen on her back. "He whipped her," Achilles said angrily as he sat on top of the wall, she still slept in his arms. "I promise of both their deaths." He said, wrath in his voice, he smoothed her back but it stopped when she winced. He winced along with her, he felt her pain and it was his fault she was in pain, the reason she was wounded mentally and physically; it was all his fault…  
  
--------  
  
Depressing! That I know! I promise that romance will be in the next chapter, most likely a lemon if the reviews come in good. They seemed to do very well yesterday, so I have high hopes! Here are my thank yous!  
  
StarAngel Caelum SunSoar  
  
Sailor Sagittarius   
  
cute4u2003  
  
Silver Magiccraft  
  
Seishi Sairensuno  
  
Lauren  
  
soccerbaby  
  
AVA   
  
???   
  
Mrs.M  
  
Lily   
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow  
  
Brad's bum is HOT   
  
City Girl Rach   
  
babyg2988  
  
dr3amlvr  
  
karen O :)   
  
amy   
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans  
  
kiersten   
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
enjorli  
  
Jeeves Swineford  
  
nap-003  
  
Thanks again everyone!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

Hey everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, over 500! In only a month! Last chapter was most likely the last of Briseis being injured because Achilles is putting her under sharp security. This is your lemon chapter and Enjorli asked if it was physically possible to have sex because of their height, it can work! I wish that fanfiction.net still had actor stories because I would write one about Brad Pitt and Rose Byrne. I think Brad and Jen are cute but he and Rose just seem to have more…chemistry of sorts. But, that would happen after the sequel. This story is going to be longer than I thought because some of the movie hasn't happened yet but it will. But, I've decided this is going to be a purely sweet chapter!   
  
Also, this is the disclaimer because I don't own the song 'Broken' by Seether and Amy Lee but I do recommend you listen to it when you read this chapter. When I describe Briseis' voice, her voice sounds like Amy Lee, so she does have a very beautiful voice.   
  
I hope you all enjoy and please review!  
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Thirty One  
  
Achilles carried the sleeping Briseis into their tent, but not before meeting the saddened eyes of the men, Gabrielle began to cry when she saw Briseis' beaten form. He carried the light form in his arms but placed her on the furs. He made sure she slept on her side as he opened the robe and taking it off completely. He draped it over her lower body and swept the cloth from the water basin. He ringed it gently, walking gently back to the furs, trying his hardest not to wake her. She moaned slightly in her sleep, but Achilles ignored it and patted her wounds with the damp cloth. He heard her wince as the cold drops fell to the bed and down her back. Achilles continued to sponge her back but he knew she was awake, she was singing softly. Briseis was perfect in every aspect to him, especially when she sang.   
  
She had a sweet voice, it was in tune and brilliant in a way. "Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome," She sang softly as she rubbed her arm, a cut ran down the side and looked infected. Achilles made a note to look at her cut before he left the tent. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder softly, keeping her thoughts off the pain. She sighed happily to feel his affections towards her and sat up from the bed. She held the robe in front of her and looked incredibly sexy with her messy hair but vulnerable appearance. "I'm happy to be back here," She said as she scooted closer to his body and Achilles swept her up in his arms. "I can't wait to see you smile again. Where is that lovely smile?" He said as he laid her on the bed and tickled her on her stomach. Briseis laughed into the bed, her grin breaking out of it's shell and revealing itself.   
  
She opened her legs so he could come closer to her, he laid himself in between her. "I know I haven't said this before, but you have a wonderful voice, soft and lovely." Achilles said as he kissed her forehead and opened her robe. He sucked in a huge gulp of air as he stared at form. "I don't know why Agamemnon hates pregnant women. They're quite gorgeous if you ask me, especially this one. But that could be because I know the beauty inside which certainly adds." Achilles said as he kissed her roughly and tangled his hands in her hair. Her hands went straight to his armor and slipped it over his head, she loved his chest. It was strong, and protective, it was shielding for her. His heart belonged to her, he held her love there, it kept her warm and safe. Even when she was away from him, she felt safe to know he did search for her. "I know this seems silly, but I have to know. Do you give yourself completely to me?" Achilles asked as he pulled away from her embrace to stare into the eyes he loved so.   
  
"If you mean my heart, it was yours the minute I saw you. I am so in love." Briseis said as she kissed deeply again and was saddened when she felt pressure on her stomach. And the call of Achilles' name; "Achilles!" Eudrous yelled to his friend, he was unaware of his current position. Her husband pulled away from her to put on his armor and leaving her again. She sat up and watched him give her an apologetic look and rush out of the tent, the leather strips swaying with the air. She took the robe from under and wrapped herself in it, she laid slightly on the bed again. 'I love him so,'  
  
---------  
  
Achilles anger showed through as he answered Eudrous' call with a face of sheer annoyance. "I was with my woman! WHAT IS IT!" Achilles yelled at his best mate, his answer was a point on a finger in back of him. Agamemnon stood, even more angry and annoyed than his best warrior, his chunky face cringed with a smirk. "You got into the Trojan Walls and didn't even try to sack the palace?" he said, his tone was sheer mockery and ridiculed him with every word. "This isn't even about you anymore." Achilles retorted back as he looked back to the tent, he hadn't seen his wife staring through the leather, her eyes looking nervous as what he would say. "This is every man's war, he chooses to fight for me and no one else. I should rid of that wife, she is a native Trojan. She is the enemy."   
  
Achilles pounced on Agamemnon when he said that comment, it was undeserved towards him and Briseis. He punched the man's face over and over again, he became bruise and bloodied. Briseis ran from the tent. "Achilles! Stop!" She screamed as she grabbed his fist and brought it away from Agamemnon. Her husband hadn't realized it was she who took his fist away, but thought it was one of the men, and grabbed her throat with his other hand. He continued to rage, his anger blinding him as he kept sucking oxygen away from his beloved and his baby. Tears streamed down her face, he felt the hotness on his hand. Then, he heard that sweet voice, a voice he knew so well. "Stop please," Briseis choked out as her husband dropped her. A large bruise in the shape of a hand started to form on her neck, Achilles could believe his action. "Oh, Briseis. Please," He began as he dropped to the ground and tried to bring her closer to him but only to be kicked in the throat.   
  
"Stay away from me! I thought I could at least trust you not to hurt me, but I guess not." Briseis sobbed out as she scraped away from him and stood, holding his robe close to her body. Tears continued to stream down her face as she ran back to the tent. A sharp laugh from behind adverted his attentions back to Agamemnon. "Even your faithful wife doesn't want you anymore. Only reason I keep you around his due to the fact of her, lovely thing isn't she." his best warrior attacked him again suddenly, grabbing his throat. "Don't talk of her again, she is too pure for your filthy lips." Achilles said as he shoved his away but not before his caught a look from Patroclus who held Gabrielle close to him. Gabrielle's green eyes were flooded with tears as she hid her face in her lover's shoulder.   
  
Achilles shook his head and disappeared into the tent. His beloved was huddled in the corner of the tent, her face buried in her hands and she shook violently. He looked above and silently walked closer to her, not making a sound. Her curly hair was matted from her sobs that soaked it thoroughly. He bent to her level and shoved her body to his and held her close as she tried to push him away; she eventually gave up and buried her face in his broad chest. "Why? Why!?" Briseis yelled to him and brought her hands to his handsome face and held it tightly so he could stare into her brown eyes. His clear blue eyes were honest and unblinking when he said, "Anger does a lot to a man, it can make it hurt the only person he cares for." Achilles said as he kissed her softly, it was the softest kiss he ever gave her. His tongue penetrated her mouth and massaged her own as she leaned into his arms.   
  
"Understand that what happened will never ensue again. I care too much." Achilles said as he took off his robe off her body and hugged her closer, touching the curves slightly. Her eyes met his cerulean ones as his rough hands trailed all across her body, one settling on her waist and the other kneaded her breast softly. She moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss her, his kisses began to trail down her neck. He was gentle by her bruise but kissed it tenderly. He continued to knead her breast while kissing down to her other one, sucking lightly. Briseis massaged his scalp and pushed his head closer to her chest. Achilles laid her gently to the furs and continued his ministrations but his kisses went lower.   
  
He spread kisses on her large stomach, he dipped his tongue to taste the sweet, tender but hard skin. Briseis moaned boisterously when he felt his chapped lips kiss her inner thigh, gradually going closer to her womanhood. Achilles smelt her aroma, it was sweet and intoxicating, just like her. He smiled devilishly as he dipped his mouth to her core, it was warm and tight, as he plunged his tongue in greedily as he ate her out materialistically. Briseis cried out again but in pure joy as Achilles continued to love her greatly but pulled away to strip of his own armor. She kept her legs wide and observed his bronze muscles and muscular state. She smiled slightly in embarrassment as she watched him lean on the furs and crawl towards her, completely naked. "Ready for me gorgeous?" he said as he observed his wife's appearance. Her curly hair was messy and damp along with her body which was wet with perspiration at what would happen. She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her deeply, while settling in between her legs.   
  
Achilles kissed her one last time as he thrusted himself inside her, her opening was wet and tight but warm. "Hmm, you were ready for me." He said as she kissed her with a cheshire grin on his handsome face; he continued to pump in and out of her with immaculate force. Briseis clung to him and scraped her back as she continued to open her legs further as he could, welcoming his broad body inside of hers. Briseis continued to moan which stimulated Achilles further into arousal, pumping in and out of her spontaneously. Her moans continued to increase in volume and Achilles smiled. He felt himself begin to come and his thrusts became faster and stronger. He felt her stomach rubbing his softly but he ignored it as he thrusted into her one last time and release himself inside of her. Briseis came minutes before him but enjoyed the closeness making love brought.  
  
Achilles rolled over so he was under and Briseis settled on top of him, he was still burrowed inside of her. Briseis panted over and over again but eventually, her breathing evened out and Achilles knew she was deep in sleep. He looked around the tent with his arms around her tiny body. Everything seemed to stay in its place but something was new. On the nightstand was a piece of parchment and it was scribbled with ink. Achilles stretched out his arm and picked it up, it hadn't been scribbled with just ink, it looked like it was a song. Briseis hadn't noticed her husband staring at her written work, she still slept peacefully like a cat. Achilles slipped himself out of her and laid her gently on the furs, covering her with his robe again.   
  
He tried to put on his armor without waking her but he hadn't succeeded, actually, he failed miserably. The clanking must had woken her, "Where are you going?" She asked in a sleepy tone as she sat up, the robe covering only her intimates with the help of her sheet. He looked back to his wife as he tied his toga skirt. "To go fight the man who did you wrong; that prince of Troy, Paris." Achilles said as he spat on the name. Briseis stood from the furs and wrapped herself in the robe. "Don't fight Achilles, you mustn't anger the Trojans anymore." She said as she clung to his arm, his muscles clenched under her. He looked to her and brought her gorgeous face to his, "You are without hope unless he dies. Before we came here, you were happy, you actually smiled. I want that again." Achilles said as he kissed her again and sat on the bed to put on his shin guards and sandals.   
  
"I've been planning this for ages since you admitted he raped you. I won't allow my woman to be hurt like that than let her harasser go without punishment. That goes for you and our children." Achilles said as he kissed her again and walked out of the tent, he knew she followed. Eudrous and Patroclus stood by the chariots, Patroclus held Achilles shield, sword and helmet. "Safe return my friend." Eudrous said as he handed all of these protections to his friend and watched as he sadly slipped them all on. "Please Achilles, don't do this!" Briseis whimpered to him as he stood on the chariot.   
  
Achilles looked back to his wife, and sighed out a retort. "If you love me, you'll sing that song, yes I know of it as I fight him." He said as he kissed her one last time. "I do this only for you," He said again as he kissed her tummy softly and pushed her away tenderly. She sat on the ground and brought her face to her hands. Achilles yanked on the reins and the white horse sped off into the distance. He listened closely for the sound of her voice, he hadn't heard it.   
  
In the Palace, Hector observed Achilles' chariot coming closer to the walls. "Brother, you must fight. I fight my own battles, you did the unthinkable to his much-loved wife." Paris smirked as he looked to Helen who tried not to focus on the situation. "She was a good woman to have sex with, even if it was against her will." Paris said as he smirked more, it grew wider which frightened Hector immensely. A booming face made the family storm to the balcony.  
  
"OH PARIS! COME FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLE!" Achilles yelled to his enemy as he got off the chariot and grabbed his spear and sword that was slipped in his belt.   
  
"SCARED?! YOU SHOULD BE! THE GREAT ACHILLES HAS COME TO FIGHT YOU! COWARD!"  
  
Paris grabbed his sword for he wore his armor and stormed down the palace steps to meet the angry glare of Achilles who still hid behind his helmet. He stripped it off, the blonde locks streaming down his face. "Now you know who you fight. I am the protector of my family; you met your death when you looked into those brown eyes and saw tears." Achilles said as he threw the spear and it hit Paris' foot.   
  
In the distance, he heard that sweet voice singing ( this (-) represents Briseis' song)  
  
-I wanted you to know   
  
That I love the way you laughed   
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away   
  
I keep your photograph   
  
And I know it serves me well   
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain-  
  
The sweet voice brought more anger to him, she was in pain from this coward.   
  
Paris fell to the ground in immense pain and yanked the spear out of his bloody foot and stood slightly, limping.   
  
-Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away   
  
You've gone away   
  
You don't feel me here   
  
Anymore-  
  
Briseis stared at the sight, the guards held her back, she was only 100 ft. away from the scene with her husband and her rapist. She winced as she saw Achilles circle him.   
  
"DOES IT GIVE YOU SOME PLEASURE TO WATCH MY WIFE SQUIRM UNDER YOU IN PAIN! SHE IS BROKEN FROM YOUR ATTACK!" Achilles said as he picked Paris up and shoved him away violently. "DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM HURTING HER! NOW SOMEONE HAS COME TO HER DEFENSE, YOU ARE A COWARD!"   
  
Paris jumped to his feet and drew his sword and violently slashed Achilles' arm.   
  
-The worst is over now   
  
And we can breathe again   
  
I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away   
  
There's so much left to learn   
  
And no one left to fight   
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain-  
  
Briseis winced as she watched the sword fight, blood and screams. Achilles tossed Paris to the ground and brought his sword to his throat. He would have slashed it but decided to cut his face, blood streamed down his neck and down his armor. "You deserve every fire from Hades for what you have done. I would never sink as low as you! I know why you chose her; she is far more beautiful than that Helen. The slut she is!" Paris didn't even move in defense of Helen; he hated to admit it but Achilles was the bigger man for defending his woman. Hector watched as anger towards Paris showed true love for his wife and his child, he avenged them.   
  
That sweet voice filled the air again, and it was so loud and beautiful that even the Trojans could hear it.  
  
-Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel right   
  
I am strong enough   
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away-  
  
"Every pain she has ever felt that is at your fault shall be revenged by a slice on the face…and your death." Achilles said cruelly as he kicked Paris violently. "Born and shall die a coward." Achilles said as he stabbed Paris violently with the tip of his sword, blood covered him. Briseis eyes watered at the violence she witnessed, Achilles caught her eye and his angry face changed under her eyes. It melted to love he showed only hours before. She showed him love by singing the song she sang now; to remind why he did what he did. She was broken from what Paris had done to her.   
  
No need to deny what he did affected her greatly.   
  
Her mouth opened again…  
  
-Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel right   
  
I am strong enough   
  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away-  
  
Achilles took one last look at the bloody prince and whispered, "This is for my wife." He stabbed him through the throat, the blood spilt and he could hear the winces from Priam and Helen. Achilles looked up and met the eyes of Hector and Andromache. She seemed unaffected by the events, while Hector nodded to him. Even though Paris was his brother, he was a monster that brought disgrace to his family's name.   
  
-You've gone away   
  
You don't feel me here   
  
Anymore-  
  
Briseis swept away from the guards and ran to her husband, she held her husband close to her and sighed in his arms. Achilles swept her up in his arms and swung her about, "Your monster is dead…"  
  
--------  
  
LONG Chapter! Here are my thank yous for reviews!  
  
immortalwizardpirateelf-fan   
  
Rachel Sparrow /profile.php?userid=558172  
  
Silver Magiccraft /profile.php?userid=299242  
  
HentaiStar /profile.php?userid=595547  
  
grelca /profile.php?userid=356297  
  
karen O :)   
  
dr3amlvr /profile.php?userid=183526  
  
cute4u2003 /profile.php?userid=444306  
  
enjorli /profile.php?userid=612113  
  
grand admiral chelli /profile.php?userid=380440  
  
Amy   
  
Prep Hunter aka embo /profile.php?userid=460458  
  
Goldensong /profile.php?userid=597545  
  
Kiersten  
  
dizzy izzy /profile.php?userid=225469  
  
babyg2988 /profile.php?userid=318677  
  
anon   
  
Nefertiri's Handmaiden   
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow /profile.php?userid=500959  
  
Seishi Sairensuno /profile.php?userid=125590  
  
Donna Lynn /profile.php?userid=19123- i love your story unforeseen!  
  
Brad's bum is HOT   
  
City Girl Rach   
  
rakel   
  
-----  
  
This chapter was 7 pages! HOLY SHIT! But, I won't ever go that long again without updating so don't worry! Tomorrow is my last day of school! A half-day so I will start typing when I get home tomorrow!   
  
Review!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

Thanks everyone for the grand reviews! Just to tell you all, the lemons are most likely over because this story is beginning to come to an end. The next chapter is the last one with the Trojan War and Achilles begins to prepare for fatherhood. Also, all of the Briseis torturing has come to an end but I am still thinking of the way for Briseis to get into Trojan Walls to kill Agamemnon, in that scene where she prays to Apollo. But, please keep the reviews coming in. I want to get to at least 600 before this story ends. It would be wonderful!   
  
I know I keep and forgetting the disclaimer in this story so here it is…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Troy or any of it's characters; all I own is Sapphire.   
  
Did everyone like the last chapter? I'm almost to 100 pages so I am quite happy!   
  
So, anyways, here is…  
  
Chapter Thirty Two  
  
Briseis had led her husband to their tent later that day where she cleaned his wounded arm. She had to stitch up the arm yet again and watched as he hid winces and flinches away from her. Briseis frowned at him and continued pressing the needle through his skin, it bled little. "Thank you," She said quietly as she bit the thread and separated the needle from his skin. Achilles ran a soft hand over his stitched wound and replied, "For what?" It should have been obvious what she thanked him for, but Briseis smiled otherwise. She rubbed her tummy slightly, "For a lot of things; my life, my happiness, this child and for killing Paris." She said as she kissed his cheek and rubbed his wounded arm softly. Achilles nodded and returned the kiss, except it was on her lips.   
  
"So, when is my little one going to grace me with their presence?" Achilles asked as he kissed Briseis' tummy, he felt his little one kick vibrantly which made him smile. She smiled as well as she massaged her large tummy and answered, "Any day now. Which is why, I wish you to no longer fight. The war is over, Paris is dead while Hector has no means to harm me, this child nor you." Briseis said as moved closer to his body, his arm draping across her shoulders. "I must, you know I dreamed of this war. I was born for this war."   
  
"You were born to survive to see your baby's face." Briseis retorted back, her eyes in fury at her husband's thoughts of this war, it could take his life and he would never know the child they made out of love. Achilles looked to his angry wife as he talked of his life that only included war and atrocities. "I live for everything Briseis; that includes you and our child and future ones. The world will remember my name once this war is over."   
  
"I shall remember your name when this war is over, your children shall remember." Achilles looked angrily towards his wife; she had a point and he hated to admit it, but she was indeed right. "You killed the prince of Troy out of love and vengeance for your wife, it seems terrible but a noble act on anyone who knew what truly happened." Briseis said as she kissed her husband's strong bicep (hot!) and threaded her hand within his own. "Why can't you be happy that your family shall remember you?" She asked as she stared at her own stomach and brought his hand to touch it slightly, "I know this little one shall remember you and be joyful to have a father like you." Achilles grinned slightly and kissed her temple. Odysseus walked into the tent, interrupting the sweet moment between the married couple.   
  
"Achilles, we must speak with you. Agamemnon wants you to end this war." Odysseus said as he motioned for his mate to come with him. Achilles looked to his wife who gave him a cheeky grin, a fake one and nodded her head towards Odysseus. "Go with him, I wish to return home for our child's birth so, do anything you can to end this horrid war." Briseis said as she watched her husband stand and give her a kiss on her lips, a soft and loving one. Odysseus nodded to Briseis, out of all the warrior wives, she was the kindest of them all. "Bless your child, shall Aphrodite bless them with beauty or handsomeness, both their parents possess it." Briseis smiled and nodded back to him. Achilles smiled to her and left the tent, he walked across the wet sand to the larger tent where Agamemnon sat in his throne, he hadn't moved in days.   
  
"You killed the Prince of Troy, wonderful for our advantage." Achilles rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner and crossed his strong arms over his broad chest. "I suggest," Agamemnon started, staring at his best warrior in an evil glee, "that you turn over your native Trojan wife back to Troy, the next couple of days may not be safe; the Trojans can strike at any given time." Achilles scoffed at the king and shook his head, "The Trojans are having their twelve days of mourning, for that rapist. They shall not strike, even Priam has respect for the gods." Achilles said as he began to leave, but was stopped by Odysseus. "The meeting is for my design, behold The Trojan Horse." Odysseus said as he unrolled a piece of parchment, a horse, its inside and outside showed great detail. "To end the war, we pack inside and give this to the enemy as a gift; when night falls, we get out and kill them all. Lead them Achilles, you want glory and this shall grant your wish."   
  
His blue eyes met the older face of his friend and he shook his head. "I wish to lead, and I shall, but I no longer do it for glory."   
  
"Women have a way to complicate things. Especially one as special as Briseis feels to you." Achilles nodded and shook his friend's hand, he began to walk away when Odysseus spoke again. "Think of this as a way to relieve the vengeance you feel for those who have done her wrong. All the men know all you dream of now, is her complete protection and need to avenge her." Odysseus said as he followed Achilles outside of the tent. He looked to the bond fire and saw his wife, Gabrielle, Patroclus and Eudrous all seated around it, Briseis had a shall wrapped tightly around her. "You are extremely protective of her, that much is obvious. Your baby is due for its birth any day now, rid the world of those that can harm your family. The world knows your name now, for the death of Paris and for leading us. Give them more to fear." Achilles nodded but backed away from Odysseus, "My answer shall be given tomorrow in the morn."   
  
Odysseus nodded to his friend and returned to his own tent while Achilles joined Briseis by the fire. "Cold?" he asked playfully as he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny shoulders and brought her close to his chest. Briseis smiled at the affections and kissed his arm. "What did Odysseus want?" She asked as she looked up to face her husband, her head resting on his chest. Achilles smiled softly but only answered, "Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about. Soldier business." Briseis gave him a slight grin and turned back to the fire. They stayed like that until later that night when both retired to their tent, and onto the bed. Achilles sat by a tray of food as Briseis readied herself for bed, taking off her clothes and changing into her dark blue nightgown and slipping out her earrings, but kept on her necklace.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Achilles asked as he picked up some grapes and began to eat them. Briseis shook her head and took her hair out of its intricate up do, brown, curly hair cascading down her back. Achilles nodded and finished his grapes before he began to undress for bed. His breastplate came off first along with his war toga, he stood stark naked in front of his wife who became use to the lovely sight. He picked up a dark brown, cotton toga and slipped it on but put no shirt on to cover his chest, though Briseis did not complain. She was already under the covers when he slipped in and brought her close, to rest her head on his chest. "When shall this war end?" Briseis asked as she threaded her hand within his own. Achilles turned his head away from her slightly and answered, "Soon, don't worry, our baby shall be born back in Phtia."   
  
Briseis nodded and kissed his tanned chest. Achilles ran his hands down her back softly and fingered her necklace with his other hand. "You still wear this? I should've gotten you something more appropriate for a wedding ring." Achilles said as he sat up and opened a drawer on his nightstand. He pulled out a small box and handed to Briseis who now sat up. She looked at him and smiled; she opened the box slowly and gasped when she saw it. Inside was a small ring, the gem was blue with two smaller gems on the side with the colors of red and green. "Like the flowers back home," Briseis said as she took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. "I heard you talking with Gabrielle about the name you would name our children, like the colors of the flowers: Sapphire, Jade and Ruby." Achilles said as he kissed Briseis deeply. "I love it, just as much as I love you…"  
  
------------------------  
  
Sweet ending! I promise that the construction and the end of the Trojan War shall be in the next chapter! I am soo proud of this story and I hope you all are as well! Please be nice with the reviews. Here are my thank yous…  
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow  
  
babyg2988  
  
Sailor Sagittarius   
  
cute4u2003  
  
Donna Lynn  
  
Prep Hunter aka embo  
  
AVA   
  
Lily   
  
princess   
  
karen O :)   
  
dr3amlvr  
  
jacks-bonnie-lass-savvy  
  
Seishi Sairensuno  
  
HentaiStar  
  
dizzy izzy  
  
anon   
  
enjorli  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
nap-003  
  
grelca  
  
amy   
  
R E Rakel  
  
o Bubbles o  
  
maxa777  
  
Thanks again everyone!  
  
Until we meet again,  
  
:angel 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay of updating my story but I am back! I had some technical difficulties with my laptop but it's fine now. This is most likely the last war chapter and everything after this will be the birth of Achilles and Briseis' daughter. When Sapphire is born, the story will end and the sequel will be posted. I may take a break to write another story for another category but I am undecided. I just hope that you all like this chapter and just a little side note, Briseis is almost nine months pregnant so her birth will be any day now. Please review!  
  
So, here is…  
  
Chapter Thirty Three  
  
The stars had not yet begun to rise in the sky when Achilles had returned from the last night of building. The Trojan Horse was finally completed and ready for its first and only presentation to the Trojans. It was decided who would go to Troy in the horse, Eudrous, Patroclus and a few others, but they had included Achilles. His tent had been empty, like he suspected. Briseis was with Gabrielle at the moment, where he and Patroclus had left them. He didn't want to see her quite yet, he had things on his mind. The war seemed to be coming to an end, with the death of Paris and the loss of battles along the way. But, he didn't think of that now. His decision was about his warrior state, should he leave for his family or keep going out in pursuit of his glory?  
  
He loved the fame that war gave him but something that would be arriving soon plagued his thoughts on a daily basis. His baby was coming soon and it was all he thought about; not even Briseis overwhelmed his thoughts like his little one did. He stripped off his armor and placed it on the stand. Achilles heard the ruffling of the leather strips and turned to see Briseis coming in, she held her stomach slightly. Her face showed a bit of distress which alarmed him greatly. "Briseis? Do you feel okay? Is it the baby?" Achilles asked, his questions making her smile through her pain. "Every now and then, I get little cramps. But, like before, it is nothing. They are looking for you. The women are being sent to the underground of the Trojan Walls. I've come to collect my ring." Briseis said as she kissed his lips softly and grabbed the ring from the nightstand.   
  
Achilles picked up a small dagger and placed it in her hands. "Take it with you, I can't be your protection tonight. Remember what I taught you, be subtle and quiet, strike when ready." He said as he took from her hand and placed the dagger in her pocket. "Nothing shall keep me from you, I will return to your defense after I have completed my personal battles." Achilles said as he nuzzled her nose softly. "Briseis!" Gabrielle called out as she entered the tent, noticing their sweet embrace. They pulled away and she was taken away from his arms. Her face was plastered over with sadness but she detained her emotions. Briseis bit into her lip as she was dragged out of her tent, Gabrielle tugging on her sleeve. Patroclus was deeply troubled, seeing his lover leaving. His cousin joined his side minutes later to watch the women off.   
  
"When do we need to prepare to fight?" Achilles asked Patroclus who waved a farewell to Gabrielle. "Soon, the women are distressed, as it would have been foreseen. Especially Briseis, she seems a bit out of the ordinary." Patroclus whispered to Achilles who nodded his head in agreement. "Her stomach bothered her, I thought the baby but she said it was nothing." Patroclus nodded and let his head drop. A loud scream filled the air which made both men jump in unexpectedness. Achilles knew that cry, it was Briseis' scream. He jumped up and took off but was pulled back by Odysseus, he held him tightly as Achilles squirmed. He whispered harshly into his ear, "If you run to her, The Trojans shall notice and both her and your child will die." the reminder of his child made Achilles relax.   
  
On the carriage, Briseis felt water flow down her leg and immense pain in her abdomen. Her scream made the women look to her, the older ones knew the ache she felt. They took pieces of cloth and covered her mouth but whispered gentle and soothing words to her. "Childbirth is painful dear but very worthwhile. These hours are the most painful." The old woman whispered to Briseis as sweat began to generate above her brow. "Knowing how handsome Achilles is and your beauty, this child shall be gorgeous dear." Briseis smiled but was quickly shattered with a look of pain and utter discomfort.   
  
It was no longer easy for Achilles to cope with her scream. His life was spinning out of control now, he was set to fight and his baby was being born without him. He had gotten back into his war attire and stood outside the Horse. The sun was setting and the men had piled in. Agamemnon plan was to let Troy keep Helen, though her lover was dead and give the horse as a sign of peace. It was all bullshit and if Troy was smart, they'd know it was too. He climbed up the side and pushed away the latter, and shut the trapdoor. It was dark within the horse but Achilles thought nothing of that, her screams filled his mind yet again. He felt a tap on the shoulder, a sign of comfort. "She's fine, I know when my son was born, Penelope screamed beyond belief. But, like you, I was in a battle far away. You are only feet away from pure happiness and glory." Odysseus said as he patted his friend's shoulder again.   
  
"Don't do this for Agamemnon, nor for your glory, give your son or daughter something to know about their birth. To know daddy fought for their protection does look good to a child." He said jokingly which brought a temporary smile to Achilles' face. The vibrations from the moving horse kept the men awake to meet their doom or magnificence as through the eyes, The Trojan Walls seemed only a foot away. Achilles sat next to Patroclus who seemed nervous the whole ordeal, wringing his hands together. Suddenly, the vibrations stopped and Achilles looked up, a small break of light came through. Agamemnon sickening voice could be heard to the men;  
  
"I have brought you a gift Priam. A Horse I have called 'The Trojan Horse' a sign of peace on my behalf. I apologize for Achilles' foolishness of killing your beloved son. But, Menelaus does not want his wife back. The war has ended." Agamemnon said as he left out his hand to the king of Troy, begging to Zeus for him to take it. Achilles shook his head as he stared at the old man, his blood boiling. Priam took the hand of his enemy and shook it, letting the gift in graciously. The townsmen rejoiced at the lovely gift for they saw it as a sign they had won. Achilles shook his head at the pure stupidity of his enemy. The children looked happy but he even thought of them as evil. But nothing worth killing, nor his time. His only actions was to get back to his wife in time of the birth of his child. The hours passed by quickly, the moon shined through the horse, the men awoke with greed and anger on their mind, killing their only action.   
  
Achilles stood in front of the men for the pep talk of sorts. "Kill them all, leave only Hector and Andromache with their little son Astyanax. They have caused us no harm, but helped us in the retrieval of my woman and with the production of more weapons. We owe our lives to them." He said as he removed his sword from his belt and rose it up, "For the Myrmidons and glory!" The men rose their swords and began to let out of the horse, quietly they moved. The drunks staked outside, unawake nor aware. They never saw the blade coming, stabbing them quickly but full of pain. The warrior was the first to strike. He looked around the premise, the people slept, but the warriors grabbed torches of fire and lit ablaze the houses.   
  
The screams began to circulate as the last battle began. The men had come out, but only to be gutted or have their throats sliced. Achilles made his way through the crowd, fighting every man that came into his view.   
  
The Trojan Men began to raid the undergrounds, in search of weapons for they were severely unprepared. Briseis continued to scream from the terrible pain she felt. Tears streamed down her face as the women began to move her to above ground, they could no longer hide. "Gabrielle, take her to Achilles. We cannot protect her no longer." The old woman spoke as she moved Briseis' damp curls from her face. Gabrielle nodded and wrapped her friend's arm around her shoulders as they struggled along. She dropped Briseis to the ground, she grew weaker by the second, the loss of blood was rising. "You cannot give in! Achilles is ill-equipped to raise a child without you! He loves you more than anything, hang in there!" Gabrielle cried as her friend continued to bleed.   
  
Agamemnon killed off the last men in his view before he saw the object of his rage. She laid on the ground, feeble and unprotected. He crept closer, striding like a cat as he picked up Gabrielle by her blonde locks and whispered aloud, "Patroclus affectionate lover. Just as much of a whore as this one." He said as she shoved her to the ground. He turned his attentions back to Briseis, her body was racked with sobs. He picked her up by the throat, choking her. "When I kill your husband, you shall be mine and the baby you give birth to now, shall be dead by sunrise." Briseis said nothing, Agamemnon hadn't noticed her small hand in her cloak, clutching the dagger.   
  
'Remember what I taught you, be subtle and quiet, strike when ready', Achilles' words ran through her mind. In a swift move, she let the dagger come flying from her cloak and into Agamemnon's collarbone, blood spurted from his wound. He dropped her to the ground, he grasped his wound in pain, but only pushed the knife further. Briseis moved away from the deadening body and into the boots on another. It was Hector as he kept her on the ground, brushing away her damp curls. She felt her spirit slipping away, but she had to know the answer of her question. "Why did you help us?" She asked as she stared into the dark orbs that looked so much like her own.   
  
"I came looking for you in Phtia, for you are my cousin. I saw in your window, Achilles was on top of you, his caresses were gentle. I knew he loved you, so I left you alone for I knew you already had a home. But, I promised that I would always protect you." Hector said as he scooped her up in his arms, his eyes searching for Achilles. "My baby," Briseis whispered in a hoarse whisper, her voice cracking.   
  
Achilles killed off another man and had Andromache and Astyanax in his possession. He searched for Hector and Briseis, he hadn't known if she brought with her the baby or she was still in labor. Two dark heads caught his attention, Hector supported Briseis as she laid on the ground. Andromache and her son saw Hector and ran to him, Hector pulled away from Briseis to embrace his family. Achilles ran to Briseis and began to scoop her up, whispering, "This is over, we shall go home." Briseis smiled and looked up from behind his shoulder.   
  
"NO!"   
  
Achilles looked up, Agamemnon stood again, a dagger sticking out of his collarbone as he held a bow and arrow. "I WILL BE REMEMBERED!" he screamed as she let go of the arrow. Achilles scooped up his wife and moved out of the way, the arrow missing his heel. Blue eyes turned to fury as he stood, withdrawing his sword from his belt. Achilles ran, the speed the gods had given him and jumped, his sword making contact with Agamemnon's throat, slicing his head off. "No one tries to kill me and gets away with it." He said in a smug tone as his wish was fulfilled. A scream pulled him away. "Get onto the ship," Achilles said to Hector and Andromache who held Astyanax. He nodded and ran with his family to the Grecian ship. Achilles picked up Briseis and ran along with Hector. She clung to him as he felt blood run down his arm.   
  
"Hurry!" She moaned as she kissed the nape of his neck. The ship was already almost away from the dock when they all jumped in. Briseis was dropped to the ground, her blood spilling onto the dock. The men looked worried for the woman they loved so dearly as a friend. The women pulled out of the crowd and pushed Achilles off Briseis and brought her into the bedroom. "You must stay out here, when the baby is ready to come into the world, we shall allow you in." Gabrielle said as she returned to the room, locking it. Loud screams filled the next 5 and a half hours, the men grew restless. Achilles rocked back and fourth on the dock, his blonde locks following over his eyes. Patroclus and Odysseus tried to talk with him but he snapped back, it was perfectly understandable. The door unlocked and Gabrielle came out, her dress covered in blood.   
  
"Hurry! The baby is almost here!" Achilles eyes widen in fear, his life as he knew it was almost over. But, he jumped up and scurried inside, shutting the door.   
  
The bedroom, the bed sheets were covered in blood and Briseis sat on the bed, her legs wide open, crying. The women surrounded her, some damping her forehead and others helping with keeping her legs open. Her brown eyes widened in anger when she saw him.   
  
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Briseis screamed as Achilles came to rest on the bed next to her, grabbing her hand. "Yes, I take the blame, but you can't deny it wasn't good." Achilles said with a smug smile. Briseis smirked at him, but her face was replaced with a look of pain. "THE BABY! It's almost here!" The old woman screamed as Briseis began to scream again.   
  
"Only 4 more pushes dear! 4 more and the baby will be here!" Briseis began to sit up, Achilles took his arm and placed it behind her back, helping her sit up with every push. She cried out again, and fell back into the pillows. "Only a few more."   
  
"I can't, Achilles. I can't do this. I'm so tired." Briseis said as she looked to her husband. He swallowed a large gulp and kissed her temple. "We worked so hard, you've wanted a baby, that I know. We're married, I love you as much as this baby who is almost here. Give me everything I've ever wanted for I miss only one thing." Achilles kissed her again and she gave him a small smile. Her pain continued to increase a bit as she sat up and gave one final push.   
  
A loud scream filled the air. This time, it wasn't Briseis. The old woman held up a small baby in her arms, covered in blood and something else, but it was a beautiful baby. Achilles smiled. "A beautiful baby girl, sure to be just as beautiful as her mother!" the old woman rejoiced, as did the other women, they began to dance along. Achilles eyes widen in happiness as the woman cleaned his baby off with her apron and wrapped her in a small blanket, it was his shirt actually that the women had stolen away. Briseis leaned back into the pillows and let out a sigh of happiness. She accepted her daughter with gracious arms and brought her daughter to her breast. Achilles smiled as he kissed her forehead, "What have I done to receive these two beautiful gifts from the gods?" Achilles asked as he stared at his daughter and wife.   
  
The baby girl opened her eyes, a beautiful shade of blue, they matched Achilles and a dusting of brown hair atop her head. "A lovely daughter I have, especially with a mother as beautiful as the one she has." Achilles said as he kissed Briseis on the lips. She smiled from the affection and kissed her daughter. "Her name is Sapphire. Sapphire of Phtia, daughter of the great Achilles." Briseis kissed her daughter and sat up but only to wince. "Don't worry, I'll go show her off." Achilles said as he took Sapphire in his arms and cradled her.   
  
His wife smiled as she shut her eyes, her body seemed to be extremely tired, it was predictable.   
  
Achilles waltzed outside, continuously cradling his little daughter, "Look out mates! My little daughter could be stealing the hearts of your sons!"  
  
------The End------  
  
Ah! It's over! Yep, Sapphire is born and Achilles is proud to show her off! Thank you so much for all that have reviewed! I've worked really hard on this story and I appreciate all those who have praised me and for those who have given me criticism. Some, were ridiculous and they know who they are but everything else, I appreciate. The sequel should come out soon, so look out for it, the title is still working but I have a feeling it will be 'If I Ain't Got You', all the titles, if they become series will be named after songs. That one is obviously from Alicia Keys who I think is great.   
  
So, for the last time for this story, I thank…  
  
cute4u2003  
  
babyg2988  
  
izzyspins5678  
  
grand admiral chelli  
  
beechiki   
  
Donna Lynn  
  
Goldensong  
  
Angel99nar- if you go to the search engine on fan fiction.net, just type in Achilles and Briseis under the Troy section and you'll get plenty. Sorry I couldn't answer your question sooner!  
  
Sailor Sagittarius   
  
amy   
  
Cap'n Keira Sparrow  
  
Brad's bum is HOT- the official best name!   
  
R E Rakel  
  
enjorli  
  
Dudette2004  
  
jaylis- I read the end of whispers and I think your story is great!  
  
o Bubbles o  
  
Trojans  
  
LK19  
  
Ava- MY #1 DEVOTED FAN! (official)  
  
dr3amlvr  
  
Tara   
  
-------  
  
Thank you so much again!   
  
The sequel will be here soon!  
  
Angel 


End file.
